


In Company of Darkness

by Razorling



Category: Guardians of Childhood & Related Fandoms, Guardians of Childhood - William Joyce, Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, BlackIce, Creepy Fluff, Cute, Epic Battles, Fluff, Friendship, Good Pitch Black, Guardian Pitch Black, Guardian of Fear, ICOD, Is that even possible?, Love, Love at First Sight, M/M, Memories of the Golden Age, Multiple Pov, My First Fanfic, Naive Jack, Non-Graphic Violence, Pitch's shadows are actually nice and cozy, ROTG - Freeform, Romance, Sad, Short Chapters, Space Battles, Sweet, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-12
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-06-01 22:33:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 43
Words: 49,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6539170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Razorling/pseuds/Razorling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pitch is actually a very melancholic not so happy Guardian of Fear, in one of his night walks he bumps with a young boy standing in the middle of a frozen lake.</p><p>And from that moment onwards, his life will change completely.</p><p>-</p><p>This fic is on hiatus and tbh I don't know if I will continue it, maybe someday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The First Encounter

**Author's Note:**

> In this AU Pitch is the Guardian of Fear and actually a pretty good hearted guy, he's friends with the other Guardians too.
> 
> Any typos or mistakes feel free to point out, I don't mind; the chapters are relatively short, with some exceptions here and there.

Pitch was walking slowly and absolutely silent, feeling the cold air of the night, breathing steady despite the turmoil in his mind.

He hated his job.

He lost the count of how many times he asked himself why him or asked a million questions to the moon without receiving any answer.

The stars were so beautiful, the night so calm, his eerie presence doing nothing to ruin it at all, at least about it he was grateful.

Humans always feared him, be it children calling him the "Boogeyman" or adults calling him an illusion, an hallucination when too scared to believe. Even so... he liked children, even some adults too. That's why he never faltered in scaring them, being the shadow that would scare the girl from a dangerous place or the fear of high places that would keep the man away from it, away from the risk, from the danger. When the more subtle scares wasn't enough, then was when he would evoke nightmares, some scary enough to shake, others terrifying enough to the point fear ended up as a great protection.

Still, he hated it.

Though he had some few friends, he still felt lonely sometimes, in a long, long time ago, in another life, he had a family, and the one he missed the most was his joyful daughter... and it never mattered how many eons passed, he _still_ missed her. Pitch was starting to get melancholic again, sometimes Toothiana joked his title should be Melancholy King not Nightmare King and though he laughed dismissing her commentary, he thought she could not be more right.

It was in that beautiful night illuminated by the full moon and emitting melancholy that he saw _him_.

First, he thought was just some kid lost in the night. He often bumped into runaway kids and teenagers and normally would scare them back home, but this boy... He was standing in the middle of a frozen lake with a staff in hand. His hair was as white as snow and his clothes a bit worn out and... frozen?

Now he was truly worried, he walked in the direction of the boy hurriedly, hiding the shadows that normally followed him in his walks.

 _Oh my, is he all right? He is freezing!_ Pitch thought, even more closer now, when his feet touched the frozen surface of the lake it made a threatening sound of cracking, he froze for a second and then looked at his feet, the surface was thin and if he leaned more of his weight on it would crack for sure, he looked at the boy again.

For Pitch's surprise, he was watching back, eyes wide and bright of a blue so intense he never saw before in the eyes of someone, not human or spirit.

“Hey! Don't move! I'm going to help you, alright?!” Pitch screamed in his exasperation, how in the heavens the boy managed to trap himself in the middle of a fragile frozen lake in this godforsaken land?

Before Pitch could start to think in a way to save the boy without scaring the life out of him the boy gasped.

“You can see me!!” The boy's voice was almost a cry, broken and filled with emotion. His eyes were even wider now and bright with what seemed tears that were refusing to drop.

_Oh._

Oh, now this make more sense. He wasn't just a normal human kid, he was a spirit, just like himself. He withdrew his feet from the almost cracked ice and let out an inaudible repressed sigh.

“You scared the hell out of me, boy!” Pitch tried to put some harshness in his voice, but it only sounded worried and a bit shaken.

He noticed then that the young spirit was floating very close to the surface of the lake, a finger, maybe two away from touching it. He floated swiftly to his direction and landed very close of him breathing a bit heavily.

“You can see me.” He said again, this time the tears couldn't be stopped and dropped slowly from his eyes, drawing glistening wet lines through his face. So close, Pitch could see how stunningly beautiful the boy was, white eyelashes on eyes so blue as if the sky was reflected through transparent ice, skin so white that only his hair could compete.

“Yes. I can see you.” A warm smile cracked from Pitch's lips, he didn't think when his hand reached the boy's face and rubbed the tears that was still falling, but when he did the boy shuddered a bit under his touch.

“How? No one can...” The boy's voice was just a whisper, weak and heavy with sadness.

“Humans normally can't see us my dear, not until you're old enough at least. How old are you?” Pitch's voice was soothing and though he asked, he knew the spirit in front of him was very young.

The boy looked at him with a strange mix of wonder and hope. His hands reached Pitch's hand in his face and touched it ever so lightly, almost expecting Pitch would fade if he wasn't careful. Some more tears dropped and he caught a sob after finally answering him.

“I think... It's been almost a year since I woke up from the lake.” His voice a little steadier this time.

 _Oh God, very young then._ Pitch thought.

Pitch was stunned for a second. Never in his life he met such a young spirit, a hundred years was already very young compared to him, but less than a year... and alone?

“What is your name?” Pitch asked gently.

“I'm Jack, Jack Frost.” The tears were stopping now and there was a glint in his eyes, a spark of happiness in it.

“I'm Pitch Black, young Jack.” The smile in Pitch's face grew larger and he rubbed his hand in Jack's face drying the remnant tears, placing it in his shoulder. “And if you want I could help you, teach you about what you are and how to be seen.”

 _I'm being impulsive again, aren't I?_ The thought crossed his mind and went away.

For a brief second Pitch thought that Jack could think he was a bit creepy with such suggestion, but the look on Jack's face wiped away any doubt that insisted to remain.

“Really? Really, really?!” Jack was beaming a radiating smile splattered in his face, eyes wide and bright.

“If you don't mind a little darkness.” Pitch chuckled. “Let's say my house is... more or less like a cave.”

Jack's mouth dropped open and he was speechless for a second.

“Are you inviting me to your home?!” Jack's voice was a bit strangled, but still with a happy tone.

“Well, of course.” Pitch said turning over, looking for a good shadowed place to teleport, the side of his mouth curved in a small smile with the soft distressed sound Jack did when Pitch withdrew his hand from his shoulder. “Believe me when I say that there's a lot to learn about spirits. Even more than the humans! And...” Pitch looked back to Jack smiling. “I bet you don't have a home, do you? You can stay there if you like.”

 _I want you to stay there actually._ This last thought Pitch didn't put into words or else he really would sound creepy.

Jack beamed him with such a beautiful smile that Pitch almost lost his breath.

“Is it too far from here? 'Cause I can't fly very well, my highest was just two feet from the ground.” Jack said blushing a bit.

 _Oh God. Please stay._ Pitch was falling, and falling _hard_ (and feeling a bit like bad about it).

Pitch waved his hand signing for Jack come closer. When they were in a perfect spot covered by shadows, Pitch pulled Jack and embraced him, Jack gasped in surprise and before he could say a word, they disappeared in the darkness.


	2. Sweet Darkness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack was just training his flight (his very precarious flight) when then, for the first time a person saw him.
> 
> With eyes the color of molten gold, a beautiful man talked (shouted at) to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is by Jack's POV of what happened in the first chapter, I'll alternate between them both (and others in the next chapters).

Jack was training his "flight" skills again, if floating five centimeters above the ground could be called flying. Since his awakening from that mysterious frozen lake he was little by little discovering new abilities he never thought possible a person could have (not that he remembered much either).

He could, concentrating a lot, control the direction of the winds and with a bit more ease make snow from his staff and little sculptures from the ice surrounding him.

Jack was lost in his thoughts, floating in the middle of the lake, trying to improve how long he could hold without touching the ground, remembering the first time he met another person as a way to concentrate.

_Ten months ago._

He wandered the lake for days after his awakening, a bit scared, a bit lost. Still the first time he ventured further away he heard the unmistakable sound of laugher, light and heartwarming and when he followed it, he was rewarded with the vision of two kids playing in the snow, his heart beat faster in anticipation.

 _I am not alone..._ All that time he was there he didn't think too much about the why he wasn't hungry or cold, but his thoughts always led him thinking on the why he was alone... Many times, he thought maybe he was dead, a wandering spirit perhaps. On the other hand, he could be a soul trapped in a limbo mimicking reality.

When he saw the kids all of his fears dissipated into a blazing hope. So many things were crossing his mind while watching them! He could show them his little sculptures or play with snowballs! He could even help their parents if they needed get rid of too much snow around their houses (he wouldn't ask them to stay, but maybe he could visit?), he was so absorbed in his happy future plans that he barely noticed when one of the kids run in his direction.

Then...

The first thing he felt was like his insides were being torn apart, pulled out of his body with such strength that for a minute he feared passing out, but even though the feeling was agonizing and dizzying there was no pain, it was like everything inside of him was numb and frozen. A ragged breath escaped him… He fell on his knees and bent over, his head touching the snow, arms embracing his body in a desperate attempt to keep it whole.

The kid had passed _through_ him.

 _I'm dead. I'm.. really.. dead._ The train of thoughts in his head turned into a muddled mess, his eyes blurred and then hurt with the tears that escaped, one after another, impossible to hold back. When he noticed the other kid running in his direction his body jerked in reflex and he jumped at least a meter away. He couldn't stand the feeling a second time.

With a shaky breath, he gave them one last glance, raising from the ground and walking weakly back to the lake. He threw himself in a softer spot of snow and stayed there for days, motionless and hollow, sorting out his feelings, dealing with his despair. Just... breathing.

After what seemed an eternity, he gathered all his courage and followed his steps back to where he first saw the boys. He found a little village, hidden beneath the forest, the snow, and watched the people from afar, yet in vision range if by any chance someone could see him, feeding his little spark of hope. Still, no one ever did.

_Back to the lake…_

He was so lost in thoughts that when he heard the cracking noise at his right side he couldn't comprehend what was happening until a voice reached him.

“I'm going to help you, all right?!” A beautiful man shouted in his direction, kind eyes the color of molten gold contrasted in ashen skin, covered by many layers of a black and gold refined robe, a stern face filled with worry and... He was looking at him.

Jack couldn't breathe.

“You can _see_ me!!” His eyes went wide when the realization of what it meant hit him. He could see him. He talked to him.

 _My God, please don't let this be a dream._ Jack thought, the spark of hope burning like a flame now.

The man said something more, but Jack wasn't hearing, he couldn't believe. He couldn't. He wanted to run in the direction of this beautiful, beautiful man, but he remembered that the lake surface was too thin to hold his weight, he gave a shallow shaky breath and concentrated on floating to his direction.

He landed a bit too close, and looked up at his face (he was so tall too), he repeated his words like some sort of spell, fearing that any other word would make him invisible again. Tears blurred his vision and this time the words directed at him almost made him bend over and cry even harder given the depths of his gratitude.

“Yes. I can see you.” The man said and the smile that followed this words made Jack dizzy and suddenly he thought that maybe, just maybe this was really just an illusion, something his broken mind was playing-

He felt a warm hand touch his face, so gentle, warm and wipe his tears. He shuddered under the touch, for less than a second he feared the hand would pass through him and make him feel numb and hollow again, but it didn't. It really didn't.

 _It's real._ Jack thought, an overwhelming sadness gripping his heart and sinking it's claws. He couldn't contain the words that escaped in a whisper.

“How? No one can...” Jack didn't know what answer he expected, but for sure it wasn't what the man said.

“Humans normally can't see us my dear, not until you're old enough at least. How old are you?” _Us_ , he said _us_. This person in front of him was the same. His eyes sparkled with renewed hope, he _wasn't_ alone. He really wasn't. His hand moved on his own and in the moment he would touch the man's hand that was resting in his face he faltered, still he needed to make sure he wasn't dreaming, when their hands touched something bloomed in his heart.

“I think... It's been almost a year since I woke up from the lake.” Jack's voice was a bit better and though still shaken and overwhelmed, his heart was being filled with a sweet happiness he never thought he was going to be able to feel.

The stranger asked his name and Jack was happy to present himself, the only remembrance he had after waking up from the lake was his name.

The man presented himself as Pitch Black.

 _Strangely suiting._ Jack thought before Pitch finished wiping his tears and placing his hand in his shoulders. Jack lost himself in Pitch's smile for a whole second while processing the stream of words directed to him.

Pitch wanted to _help_ him. He wanted to teach him what he truly was.

 _Have I truly died this time?_ Even though Jack was thinking it his answer was way more enthusiastic.

“Really? Really, really?!” And for the first time a sincere smile formed on his lips.

As if not enough, Pitch finished his sentence inviting him to his... home? Did Jack heard it right? A strange dizziness clouded his head a bit and for a moment, he thought he was floating miles away from the ground, at the highest cloud, eloped in a cool breeze and good feelings he barely remembered existed before.

Jack didn't recognized his own voice when he asked to make sure he understood Pitch's words.

“Are you inviting me to your home?!” Jack's voice was a tone higher than he wished.

When Pitch's answer finally reached him, he was so dazed that he was sure it would take a while for him to recover. When he felt the hand on his shoulder withdraw a soft whimper escaped his mouth, Pitch's warmth was still lingering where he touched and Jack felt a bit embarrassed to catch himself wishing the touch lasted longer.

Pitch walked in the direction of a dark corner where not even the moon could illuminate, he said something about... spirits? Humans? But he barely had time to understand the meaning of what this could mean when he heard the next words.

“I bet you don't have a home, do you? You can stay there if you like.” Pitch's voice was so kind that Jack's only reaction was smiling even wider to him, a smile full of gratitude and hope.

He really wanted to go with Pitch, wanted to know how a house could feel and he wanted to stay. No matter if it was a bit dark, as Pitch stated, he always liked the dark better than bright places and with Pitch there...

“Is it too far from here? 'Cause I can't fly very well, my highest was just two feet from the ground.” Jack couldn't contain himself. He blushed a bit after realizing he would probably sound strange being so eager.

Pitch didn't seem to mind, he waved his hand for Jack to go closer to him and Jack did, for some reason Jack already trusted Pitch more than a person could think possible.

His chest was fluttering in a way he never felt before. When warm hands pulled him in a tight embrace he lost the air in his lungs and a muffled gasp escaped him, the next second everything went black...

He should have felt startled or afraid, but the darkness there was so warm and... caring? It was such a good feeling that he relaxed, his hands grabbed something in front of him and he leaned in, a soft sweet smell filled his lungs, something both foreign and familiar and for the first time in his life, he didn’t felt lonely.


	3. Home (Part I)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They finally arrived at Pitch's lair! What does Pitch think about it? And is Jack emotionally prepared?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is split in two parts, the first half is written by Pitch's perspective and the other half by Jack's.

When they arrived in Pitch's lair, there was no light, against common belief Pitch couldn't see in the dark either, but his other senses were way more enhanced when his vision was not available. He felt Jack's hands tighten in the front of his robes and he soothed him with a soft pat on his head.

“It's alright, sometimes I forgot how dark is down here, but I'll lighten it up, ok?” Pitch said.

He touched Jack's shoulder in reassurance and lifted his hands up in the air clapping twice, the shadow of a smile in his lips. The sound echoed through the tunnels and followed by it torches of blue light illuminated the endless halls, shining bright and beautiful. Pitch's smile grew larger when he noticed the surprise in Jack's face, with one hand still placed on Pitch's chest he turned over to look at the corridors of his new home.

“That's... That's so beautiful...” Jack's voice was filled with awe and something more Pitch couldn't tell.

“Here is very big, I think you will have a great time exploring.” Pitch hoped he was not sounding too pushy.

However, all Jack did was flashing another blinding smile directed to him and Pitch seriously thought about hugging Jack at that very moment and never letting go. _Ever_.

_What is happening with me?_

It had been so, so long since Pitch felt this way, alive and overwhelmed by the myriad of emotions blooming in his heart. He wanted to show all the beautiful things of the world for Jack, make the boy forget all the loneliness reflected in his eyes. Shield him from all the bad things that lurked beneath the surface...

“What are those?” Jack pointed at the intricate drawings and patterns carved in the walls of his lair, each one of them made by Pitch, half of the halls filled with them.

Pitch placed his hand in Jack's back and lead him closer to one of the more detailed carvings - a beautiful night sky filled with stars, unknown constellations and foreign planets and moons, all delicately sculpted and painted with dark shades of blue and gold.

“Those drawings Jack are the story of my life.” Pitch's voice was a bit lower, filled with emotions. “I won't tell it all yet, it will take years.” Pitch chuckled. “But you're free to wander here and ask me about them if you want.” He smiled softly back to Jack, that looked at him with an unreadable expression in his face.

“Thank you.” Jack said in a whisper, pulling Pitch's sleeve lightly.

“I should be the one thanking you, dear.” He said it softly and barely audible, but Jack probably heard because he looked a bit confused at Pitch. “Ha! I have to show you something really interesting!” Pitch said before Jack could react. “I think, nicer than just a lot of hallways haha!”

“I like this hallway, it's really pretty.” Jack said, smiling and slightly closer to Pitch (not that he minded).

Without thinking, Pitch took Jack's hand and started to walk in the direction of the "main house" as he liked to call the biggest part of his lair. He didn’t looked back to not embarrass Jack, but he could feel the raise in Jack's temperature, at least in his hand. He was betting Jack was as red as the crimson of the dawn, blushing beautifully behind him, he really wanted to turn over and crave this image in his memory, but he couldn't bring himself to tease him even more.

And... he wanted to show Jack that he could trust him.

Even though there were moments, that Pitch couldn't trust himself.

He wouldn't think about it though, he was too happy to worry about anything at that moment.

 _I'll have to give North a little visit tomorrow._ Pitch was planning to make a surprise to Jack.

 

* * *

 

 _Ohgod! Ohgod! Ohgod! Oh. My. God. He's holding my hand, he's holding my hand, he's really, really holding my hand, and WHY I'm making this such a big deal? He's JUST holding my hand... But! We are holding hands!!!_ Jack's mind wasn't working properly at that moment.

_A few minutes earlier._

He was really enjoying those little exchanges of touch between them. When they arrived Jack didn't noticed when he grabbed Pitch's robe, but when he did, he let go, letting just his hand there in Pitch's chest because... He didn't want to break their little connection just yet. Pitch placed a hand in Jack's back and lead him to show the works of art carved in the walls and with it he had to break the contact, a little disappointed he had to let go.

A twinge of sadness hit him when Pitch pulled his hand away from Jack's back and walked in front of him, but it was ok, he was being too clingy, he hoped Pitch didn't notice how much attached he already was, how longing he was feeling towards a person he barely met.

Yet...

Jack had the horrible tendency of spiraling in depressive thoughts as soon as he realizes he's doing something wrong. Moreover, being clingy was bad. He knew it. No one likes a person that wants to keep touching as a way to reassure himself that he's still visible and solid and _real_. He couldn't help the way he felt, but he could control his actions, and he would be more careful.

 _I don't want him to dislike me..._ Then all his thoughts stopped in a jolt when he felt a warm hand on his own.

Pitch was holding his hand.

Pitch could not imagine what he just did, but hell broke loose in Jack's mind at that moment, at least that was an accurate description of the _mess_ that was his thoughts at that moment.

Jack's hand was warm, actually his whole body was getting warmer following the increasing of his heart rate.

Pitch was _holding his hand_.

Jack's hand was getting pink. He didn't understood why for a few seconds, then he realized he was probably blushing. Embarrassingly as red as a tomato.

 _Why I'm like this?!_ Jack thought, screaming to himself.

In the very second he was going to let himself fall in another depressive chain of thoughts though, his mind made a turn and instead drowned him in the wonder of the moment.

Pitch's hand was soft against his, his hold firm, but gentle. He never did this. No one ever had been so gentle, so caring. He couldn't remember a "before", but he had the feeling that even if there was one, there was nothing like this.

He couldn't understand his feelings anymore. He wanted to stay with Pitch so much that he was surprised with the strength of his own emotions.

He was still afraid of many things.

Afraid one day he would end up invisible again, or maybe Pitch get tired of him... However, he didn't want to let go. He didn't want to let go of this person in front of him. He couldn't.

So he decided.

As long as Pitch allowed, he would stay by his side and... he hoped with all his heart, he could stay with him for all eternity.


	4. Home (Part II)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to show his home around to Jack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is by Pitch's POV.

When they finally arrived at the doors of the main hall, Pitch noticed that Jack's grip in his hand was tighter, not enough to hurt, but not so light as before... His heart warmed with the gesture and he pressed a little more Jack's hand before relaxing again in his grip.

When they got closer, lines forming a triangle flashed from the center of the doors, blue and white slowly dimming after a few seconds, opening up with a clicking sound. Jack let out an audible "woahhh" and Pitch turned to look at him, a half smile on his face.

Jack's eyes were wide and his mouth slightly open, it crossed Pitch's mind that Jack probably didn't have idea of the little gestures and faces he did around him. It was amusing.

“That's... Wow!” Jack sounded excited and Pitch couldn't be happier.

“I'm glad you liked.” Pitch said with a full smile in his face. “I'm so used to this place that I never remember it was a royal spaceship a long time ago.”

“A space… ship!? Like in the stars?!” Jack's face lit with a mix of shock and admiration.

“Yes, a very, very long time ago.” A twinge of sadness hit Pitch, but he brushed it away concentrating in the most beautiful spirit he had ever met, standing on his side...

 _He's so beautiful... I bet he doesn't have idea of how blindingly beautiful he is. His eyes... His face... His hair... His lips..._  Pitch had to stop his thoughts before losing himself in Jack's beauty. Pitch cleared his throat in an attempt to focus again.

“Now all that is left is its ruins, I try my best to preserve it the way it was though. However, I did my additions too.” Pitch's mind was clearing a little, he pointed to the ceiling right above them, to the huge suspended cages hanging so tall that its chains disappeared into the shadows. “I have a friend that loves to bring her fairies to play here from time to time, when I found this cages I decided to make a mini playground to distract them, they are an energetic bunch.” He let out a soft chuckle remembering the little pests and guided Jack to the center of the room.

The walls were different in that part of the lair, the normally black walls seen in the corridors changed drastically after the doors, fully substituted by a metallic shade, bluish lines made of unknown stones decorated the edges and the floor was some kind of glassy tile. In front of them a set of stairs completed the form of an "U" and ended in an upper level, there was no torches in that part, instead little white orbs floated around in the right places, illuminating enough, but still giving the place a bit of an eerie yet magical presence.

“These...” Pitch said pointing to the huge doors behind them. “Are what I like to call the "front door..." He smiled when he heard Jack's repressed laugh. “This part is the reception, the tunnels are enchanted to lead guests and friends to here if they wish to meet me, if they don't know about me they eventually are lead outside. If the person have any ill intentions they'll end up in a cave at least a thousand miles away from here.” Pitch couldn't sound more proud, he hoped Jack wouldn't mind.

“That's so cool!!” Jack was even floating a little without notice. “But... What about the explorations? And what are these?” He said pointing to the blue orbs. “And who's your fairy friend?!” Jack's enthusiasm was contagious and his big bright dazing eyes hypnotizing.

“Ha! That is the good part, if you wish to wander the tunnels they will lead you to the places you have not been yet, so it will always be a new surprise.” Pitch said grinning. “And these” Pitch let out a bell-like whistle, the closest orb floated in his direction. “They're old creatures of darkness that had been corrupted by light. They are friendly and just want a place to hide from the sun, so in exchange to illuminating here they can stay as long as they wish. If you ever need a light, you can ask them, if you concentrate, you'll find which way they'll respond to you.” Jack was gaping. “And you'll meet Toothiana soon. I bet she already knows you're here haha!”

“Woahhh!” Jack was beaming!

“Now let me show you the other parts.” This time Pitch pulled Jack's hand enthusiastically and they climbed the stairs to the other level.

Pitch showed Jack the "living room", the place right in front of the stairs, there was a beautiful pair of black couches in the middle, a coffee colored table accompanying them, surrounding the couches was a good number of well-decorated pillows forming piles here and there looking very comfortable. Covering the entirety of the floor, mostly hidden by the pillows a crimson and gold carpet lied.

Pitch was glad he decided to "reform" his home some months ago. This part of his house was a mess before.

Further away was the kitchen, though spirits didn't had to eat, Pitch actually liked trying out new strange recipes he picked here and there, still, for a non-regular eater, the kitchen was huge. The first thing that a person would see when entering was the big metallic woven standing right in the middle of the room, also decorated with Pitch's drawings and circular patterns, surrounding it were the cabinets, cupboards, sinks, balconies, etc. All a bit too much fancy and well kept.

“Are you sure this is a kitchen? I never saw anything like that! Not that I remember much haha!” Jack said with a surprised expression, but laughing at the same time.

Right after the kitchen was the dining room, slightly bigger, no less impressive and with a big round table made of the same material of the walls.

Pitch showed then the bath rooms and when he thought Jack couldn't be more surprised Pitch heard he gasp again.

“Each pool has a different water temperature, the biggest one” Pitch said pointing out to the farthest circular pool. “is the coldest, it grows hotter based on the size.” There was five pools in total and the closest one was barely three meters large, pointing to it, he continued. “This one, I wouldn't recommend even to myself.” He said jokingly and was happy when Jack laughed.

“I'll stay away from it then, haha!” Jack said happy.

They took at least two hours with Pitch pulling Jack by the hand and showing him all the rooms of the main house. A beautiful library with all kinds of books and registers from all over the world (and from all the eras), a magical music room (a place where beautiful songs echoed from the walls sometimes depending of the visitor's mood, others to cheer them up), a dusty and almost never used training room (with lots of strange equipment for all kinds of trainings), little rooms filled with all types of crystals from Pitch's collection, a greenhouse (that looked more like a magical forest made of glowing mushrooms) and finally... Pitch's room.

They stopped in front of it, there was two big black doors closed, almost identical in form of the ones from the front, but smaller and with no blue triangle, just the same of Pitch's carvings.

“Here's the best part.” Pitch's face seemed calm, but truthfully he was excited, every time he showed his room to others was a different reaction and... “Here we go.” He said enthusiastically forcing the doors open with a wide smile directed to Jack.


	5. The Watchmaker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack expected something cool, but Pitch's room is something beyond his wildest dreams!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is by Jack's POV.

The best part?

 _How can this possibly be the best part?_ Jack thought. _When ALL of it was so amazing?! This is like some sort of magical realm or maybe a different dimension because all of this is so-_

Pitch's smile stopped Jack's thoughts in a second. Did Pitch had pointed teeth? How could a supposedly sharp smile like his be so absurdly wonderful? So... breathtaking? Being so beautiful shouldn't be permitted...

Jack let his breath out (he didn't even noticed he was holding it) when Pitch stepped away from Jack's vision.

“What.” Jack was agape. “What... what is this?!! I never in my life... This is so amazing...” Jack was speechless and with a reason.

In front of him was the biggest room he had seen in his life, none of the rooms Pitch showed for him before was like that one. An enormous golden bed lied in the middle of the room, at its sides were two black and golden wardrobes and that was the only normal thing in the place. Surrounding it was the biggest and most stunning collection of watches and clocks and hourglasses and gadgets Jack didn't even knew could exist. They were hanging in the walls, arranged in the many tables (with an infinity of tools scattered through them), even some suspended in the ceiling! There was strange machines in some of the many (beautifully decorated) tables circling the room, placed in other tables lied tiny gears and other things that Jack could barely see (so, so tiny), in others, all shapes of glasses and strange wires and...

“That's your room?” That was the best-articulated sentence Jack could muster at that moment. He was so stunned that he noticed too late when Pitch let go of his hand, he almost whined, but the shine in Pitch's features erased everything of Jack's mind.

“Yes and it's my workshop too.” Pitch opened his arms and turned rapidly making his black and gold robes dance in the air with the movement, showing the room for Jack with a charming half smile. “Aside from my ‘normal’ job, that I'll tell you later I'm also a watchmaker. In addition, I am not trying to impress you or anything, but I am _the_ watchmaker, my skills are beyond any other I have met so far. _Moreover_! Come here.” Pitch took Jack's hand again and dragged him close to one of his strange machines. “Give me a second.”

 _I'm not going to survive this._ Jack thought trying (and failing) to control his crazy heart that skipped a beat each time Pitch touched him. Pitch let go of his hand again and was walking through the room taking things here and there looking focused. Focused and amazing. Jack could finally stop and admire Pitch for a moment.

Pitch's hair was really black, like if light couldn't touch it even if it tried and was neatly combed backwards. His robes had many layers (though difficult to notice considering they were all black), the first one was a waist length cloak open in the middle with intricate patterns following it's edges, with golden strings knotted in his neck. Beneath was some sort of comfortable tunic with triangular golden shapes and the patterns increased closer to the sleeves. There was a golden belt with a blood colored stone in its middle making Pitch's appearance almost royal and the tunic was long enough to cover Pitch's feet when he wasn't moving, still Jack could notice he used black pants underneath it, showing it at every step. His shoes were all black too.

_He has such a good taste in clothes... and in everything._

Jack was floating again (without notice of course) bracing his staff, admiring Pitch, dazed, almost in a dream-like state (if he could saw his own face he would be utterly embarrassed, but he couldn't so he kept floating and staring at Pitch). When Pitch looked at him and gave another of his mind-blowing smiles Jack even faltered a bit, little did he know that even if he didn’t literally fell, he figuratively did, for a while now.

Pitch finally got back to Jack.

“I'm going to make you a welcome gift.” Pitch said putting the things he got in the table. He looked back at Jack and then for his staff. “Hmm I have an idea! Come here, it's easier to see closer, you can look over my shoulder.” He pulled Jack closer and put Jack's hands in his shoulders to be easier to see him work.

 _Woahhhhh!!_ Jack's mind was short-circuiting again. He should be concentrating in the fact that Pitch said something about a gift, but they were close, so close he could smell Pitch's hair and feel his heat and the texture of his clothes. _Get a hold of yourself!!_ Yeah, Jack tried. Nevertheless, his emotional side never heard his rational one so he kept spiraling through anxious-happy-anxious-happy until Pitch's voice reached him again.

“I know you probably don't have idea of what are these things I'm doing, but I like when the person sees the process of creation... Everything I do have a life of its own, and will only work with the right person. This one I am making especially for you.” There was so much emotion filled in Pitch's voice that it pulled Jack back to his senses.

 _He's making it for me._ Jack's breath became heavier and he did his best to concentrate on Pitch's hands.

Pitch was fast and skillful, his hands moved with such dexterity that Jack ended up with his mouth slightly open again, Pitch was a beautiful man, but working like it, he was almost glowing in Jack's eyes.

When Pitch finished Jack couldn't believe, a tiny amazing well-made pentagonal watch was hanging from a silver chain, there was a snowflake carved on it's back and the little thing was already working.

“That's... that's so pretty Pitch.” Jack was so overwhelmed.

Pitch smiled gently and wrapped the chain in Jack's staff with caution, the little watch hanging beautifully in its tip.

“Welcome to your new home Jack.” Pitch said looking him in the eyes, with the most caring and kind expression Jack ever saw in his life. There was hope there, at this moment Jack finally understood that Pitch really wanted him there, that Pitch would not ever get tired of him.

He couldn't stop the tears that formed in his eyes, nor the silent sob that escaped him in that moment. There was so many feelings inside his chest, he was so happy and so, so grateful he met Pitch. He...

He barely had a chance to understand what was happening when he felt Pitch's arms around him, holding him close into a warm tight embrace.

 _Oh God!_ He couldn’t stop himself now, he threw his arms around Pitch and returned the embrace, sobbing loudly now with his heart filled with all kinds of good emotions.

“I hope I'm not sounding creepy,” Pitch said in Jack's ear. “but, please... would you stay?” Pitch's voice lowered to a whisper. “Would you stay forever?”

Jack's heart was hammering against his chest now, yet he was able to let out a wet chuckle under his breath.

“You're not creepy.” He managed to say through his tears. “And I was trying to figure out a way to ask you that.” Jack let out a few more sobs, and feeling Pitch's embrace tighten a bit he finally answered. “I would love to.”


	6. A Late Night Visit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pitch is not satisfied with giving Jack just one gift. No, but for the next surprise he'll need a little help of an old friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is by Pitch's POV.

Pitch was hoping Jack would like his little gift, but the reaction he had was... was something beyond everything Pitch could had expected. He too almost let his tears fall, he was glad his self-control was still strong as ever... or as strong as he could handle. He ended up carried away with the moment and not only held Jack in his arms as if his life depended on it, he also _proposed_ Jack.

Ok, not exactly in the traditional way of "Please, marry me?", but asking someone to stay with you forever can be considered quite the same, no?

The very moment he was going to regret his words (he didn’t want to scare Jack away) he was rewarded with Jack's arms around him and an answer.

“I would love to.”

 _I would love to_. The words echoed in his mind like a healing sound, breaking all of his defenses and letting him bleeding with so much love that he thought he was going to die. His knees were going to fail him so he lifted Jack still in his arms and slid to the bed, throwing them both in the mattress and staying there, just... holding him close.

“Jack...” Pitch said still hugging him.

“Hmm?” Jack answered with a muffled voice and at their position Pitch could see how red Jack was, but still not trying to push him away.

“I don't think I can let go of you now. I don't think I'll be able to let go of you ever anymore... and now I know I sound creepy, even to myself.” Pitch said, moving one hand to caress Jack's hair, kissing lightly his head.

Jack let out a soft gasp and tried to hide his face in Pitch's chest, the little gesture made Pitch so happy that his heart fluttered, he could get used to it, oh he could.

“I don't mind. I don't want you to let go.” Jack said the words in a whisper, but so filled with emotion that Pitch almost lost all his control and simply kissed Jack's lips at that very moment.

However, he did not. He would have to wait for Jack's sake, and he would do everything for this beautiful boy lying in his arms.

They stayed like that for some time, Jack's face in Pitch's chest and his hand caressing Jack's hair. Jack's breath became more steady and Pitch noticed that his heart rate too slowed down (Jack was always close to a heart attack at Pitch's touch, not that he minded), Pitch looked down and for his surprise Jack was sleeping.

 _That's so cute..._ Pitch moved them a bit further in the bed with the help of his shadows, using them to arrange the pillows to be even more comfortable, after checking everything was ok he held Jack even closer and kissed his forehead again, Pitch let out a shaky breath closing his own eyes, letting himself drown in the moment.

After some time simply enjoying Jack, Pitch remembered something he needed to do. He wouldn't let go of Jack, but he had to pay a visit to North. He thought about his options and since moving his body away wasn't one of them he choose the easiest method.

Splitting.

He let half of his consciousness split into the shadows, it was so natural that it didn't felt any different for him anymore, he could see Jack from two angles now, from where his solid body was holding him and from behind where his body made of shadows was standing. He stroked Jack's hair with his shadow hand one last time and then turned to teleport to North's workshop.

He hoped North wouldn't make too much of a fuss with his request.

It was silent when he arrived at the workshop, probably the Yetis and little Elves were sleeping, but knowing North for so long Pitch knew he was still awake. He wandered the place hidden and as silent as the shadow he was, still half aware of his solid body and Jack in his arms.

He didn't want to take too long, but he was good friends with North and that's why he couldn't just appear normally, or else he couldn't be called the Boogeyman.

He took just five minutes to finally find North in the kitchen, alone and drinking a hot cocoa with biscuits.

“Boo!” Pitch only said that, even a bit emotionless. Behind North. From the shadow he was projecting.

“AHH! What!?” North screamed and jumped from the chair he was sitting looking back at the source of the voice. “For Christ's sake Pitch! Why don't you ever appear normally?!” North's said in his heavy accent, his expression quickly getting softer followed by a loud laugh.

“Sorry, can't do.” Pitch said with a joyful tone followed by a short a laugh.

“What brings you here, old friend?” North asked putting his swords back (Pitch didn't even see him draw them).

“Well... I actually have a favor to ask you, if you don't mind.” Pitch was in his shadow form, but he was still able to flash a (creepy, black and sharp) smile.

“Did something happened to you Pitch? Why are you in this shadow body? What happened to your normal one?” Concern grew on North's features when he finally noticed Pitch's form wasn't changing to his normal self.

“Something did happened, but nothing bad. Far from it. It is something amazing actually. However, we don't have much time North. I need you to make something for me, in a few days I promise I'll explain properly, ok?” Pitch's voice was reassuring and North's expression eased after hearing Pitch's words.

“Well if is so important that you had to travel this way here, you can rest assured that whatever you need I'll help you with!” North said happily.

Pitch smiled again and started to explain what he needed.

North's expression changed from surprised to delighted in minutes after hearing Pitch, then he grabbed Pitch's shadow body in a tight fast hug and pulled him to one of his working rooms.

It took more time than he expected, but way less if he had to actually look out for it. When North finished he wrapped the present in a beautiful silver paper and handed it to Pitch, holding it still for a brief minute.

“The price for these is that you have to bring this person here. Whoever they are... is making you happy. You are family Pitch, I will tell the others too and we can make a little party to commemorate, right?” North said letting go of the silvery bag.

“I will, I promise.” Pitch said flashing another creepy smile that made North laugh again. “Thank you my friend. See you soon.” And then Pitch disappeared back into the shadows.


	7. Beautiful Shadows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack finally open his new present and Pitch reveals to Jack the origin of his powers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is by Jack's perspective, it ended a bit abrupt, but is because in the next one Pitch's perspective will follow from there.

When Jack woke up he took some seconds to remember where he was and that he was not alone anymore. He inhaled deeply and leaned more against Pitch's chest. His heart started to race again. It wasn't something he could control, his body reactions were (almost) independent of his rational mind, being around Pitch like that awoken in him feelings he never imagined existed... and he was glad he had discovered them. He wanted so, _so badly_ to stay as close as possible of Pitch, feeling his heat, his sweet scent, his kind presence surrounding him... at the same time that his poor heart would jump at his throat at every single touch.

" _Whyyyy_!" Jack thought helplessly. _I... I won't let this stop me!_ He tightened his grip on Pitch's clothes and stiffened when he heard a soft chuckle.

“Are you all right, dear?” Pitch's voice was so tender that Jack even hold his breath.

Jack pondered for a few seconds, trying to figure out what to say... he... trusted Pitch. So he decided. The best route would be to be sincere.

“It's just... I want to be close of you. I don't want to let go of you either, but my heart is always beating so fast every time we touch, I don't know what to do.” Jack's words were devoid of any hidden meaning, they were from his heart, he didn't know what was desire yet, nor that what he was feeling was just a consequence of being in love.

Pitch's embrace tightened to the edge of hurting and then he loosened it to a gentle grip.

“It's ok, Jack. Me too. Though my heart may seem steady I assure you that my emotions are like a raging storm... a storm of feelings so deep and wondrous that amaze me, and... I do not think they will ever cease... nor do I want them to. All of them were awaken by your mere presence...” Pitch shifted a bit and took Jack's chin, lifting his face to look in Jack's eyes. “I have a guess that is the same for you, am I right?”

The words ended up trapped in his throat, God, he was in the brink of tears again, and would he ever stop being so overwhelmed?

 _With Pitch by my side... I don't think so._ The thought was a happy one.

“Yes.” Jack managed to answer, his voice slightly broken, a second away to break into sobs. However, he held it well.

“See? Eventually your heart will calm down, but I hope, that your feelings, just as mine will stay forever a raging storm.” Pitch's breath sounded ragged and he kissed Jack's hair lightly. “Still, even if your heart stays beating faster for me forever, I'll feel honored, my dear.”

 _Sometimes I think I am really dreaming._ Jack thought letting out an inaudible whimper. By hearing Pitch's words, he felt torn between wanting his heart to keep thrumming in his chest as if he was falling into a precipice, or to be finally able to calm down and simply enjoy Pitch's presence.

“I don't know if I want my heart to calm down anymore.” Jack said softly, with a shy smile forming in his lips.

“You don't have to worry… We have all the time of the world.” Pitch said smiling back to Jack, he shifted again and took a silver pack from his back. “I have another gift for you. I had to ask an old friend to help me with these, but I hope you'll like.”

Pitch helped Jack to sit on the bed and pushed the pack closer to Jack, encouraging him to open.

“Woahh... Pitch! But, are you sure? I don't want to be a bother-” 

“You are not Jack. You'll never be a bother for me, I swear to you.” Pitch didn't let Jack finish, he took Jack's hands and kissed them kindly.

Jack thought his heart was beating fast, but the moment Pitch kissed his hands his vision blurred a little and for brief moment he thought he was going to faint.

“I hope you don't mind Jack, but I'll give you a lot of things from now on, be it gifts or trinkets or mementos... It would make me so happy and it's not a bother - it's a joy.” Pitch said still holding Jack's hands and looking him in the eyes, molten gold meeting icy blues.

“There's no way to say no after this.” Jack said softly, feeling his heart so full and, though he still didn't know how to describe it, overflowing with love.

Pitch let go of Jack's hand and handed him the present. Jack took it and opened carefully to not ruin the beautiful silver paper. When he loosened the strings a beautiful cerulean blue fabric appeared, he hurriedly unwrapped everything and stopped for a minute to contemplate the most beautiful hoodie he had ever seen. The cerulean on the fabric darkened at its bottom to almost black and at the top lightened to an icy white, frost patterns in silver strings decorated the hood and a grey furry lining making it all fluffy at its edges covered the inside. Paired with the hoodie was a beautifully embroidered (also silver) brown trousers and the lightest pair of flat shoes he ever had the chance to put his hands on. They were also cerulean blue with silver patterns in the format of wind waves.

Jack was speechless.

He could only look at Pitch, which was smiling back for him, a beautiful and sharp smile that was able to make Jack's head dizzy with such a sight.

“Thank you... It's... I don't have words to... It's _so_ beautiful.” Jack said, hugging his new clothes in awe.

“There are more from where those come from and I bet North will love to make more for you, if he hadn't started making them already.” Pitch chuckled and lifted his hand to touch Jack's face.

Jack leaned in the touch without noticing, feeling Pitch's heat slowly warm his face, then he realized something.

“Did you go out when I was sleeping?” Jack felt a little twinge of fear in his stomach, but he suppressed it. Of course, Pitch would not stay glued with him all the time...

“More or less.” Pitch said reassuring, almost as if he had read Jack's mind. “Come here, let me show you something.” Pitch pulled Jack in another embrace (with Jack still hugging his new clothes) and said right next to Jack's ear. “Don't be afraid, all right?”

The moment Jack was going to ask why, he was faced with a shadow version of Pitch made of absolute darkness, right behind Pitch's body (that was still hugging Jack) staring back at Jack with black eyes.

“Hmmm... Pitch?” Jack said a bit confused, but not afraid. “Do you have two bodies?”

The laugh came from the two bodies and the dual sound startled Jack making him jump a bit under Pitch's embrace.

“Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you, but Jack... you're not afraid.” Pitch's voice was full of joy. “And you're the first person that guessed right.” Pitch's solid body wasn't facing Jack, but Jack could feel Pitch was smiling, he leaned his head in Jack's hair and the shadow version of Pitch also flashed a black smile at him.

It was a strange feeling. Jack could see that this shadow in front of him was, visually speaking, different from Pitch, no matter how much the shape tried to mimic the one that was hugging him, it was still a mass of shadows.

Still for some reason that even Jack didn't know, he was _sure_ that that thing in front of him was also Pitch.

“How do you do this?” Jack said extending his hand to touch the shadow's face.

“I was born with a strange affinity, even among my people.” The shadow smiled in Jack's touch and Pitch continued to speak switching between his normal body and his shadow one. “I could control the shadows and travel through them... even give life to some if there was the need... and above all those abilities there's a fact that people could never accept, that even here most people fear the most. I am shadow too Jack. I have a normal body, but the shadows are also part of me, an extension of myself.” Pitch inhaled deeply. “And you are not afraid.”

It wasn't a question, it was a statement... and a right one. Why people feared Pitch just because he was part shadows too? Jack couldn't understand... even his body made of shadows was beautiful, a blackness so dense that not even the darkest skies could be compared, yet there was warmth, there was life there. Pitch was Pitch, no matter in which form.

“I'm not afraid of you, silly.” Jack said, gathering all his courage and placing a fast and soft kiss on Pitch's cheek, sadly failing miserably to control himself and feeling his face getting hotter and hotter.

 _Oh Jesus, I am probably as red as a tomato again! Whyyy, Jack, whyy?!_ Jack thought trying to hide his face in Pitch's shoulder.

“Oh, my sweet Jack...” Pitch said caressing his hair and hugging him tight.


	8. The Fall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Looks like Pitch can't keep quiet about his feelings anymore and Jack finally realizes something.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is also divided by Pitch and Jack's POV.

Pitch stroked Jack's hair one last time with his shadow body and let it dissipate like smoke.

Jack's words and reaction had affected him in a way that he could barely breathe. It was mesmerizing, _no one_ , not even his people had accepted him like this, with such ease...

“Thank you Jack...” Pitch's words were barely audible.

“I should be the one thanking you.” Jack said tightening his grip in Pitch's robe. “You found me, saved me. I'm so glad it was you.” Jack's voice was so full of emotion that the little self-control remaining in Pitch cracked.

That was it. That was the limit of Pitch's resistance. He couldn't keep it cool anymore.

“I'm sorry Jack.” Pitch said looking in Jack's eyes with a warm smile and then without thinking anymore covering Jack in light kisses. Jack's cheek, nose, neck... His instincts wanted to devour the boy, but at the same time his very soul demanded him to be gentle, caring and lovingly.

He smiled when he heard Jack giggle and keep kissing him until Jack's giggle turned into a joyful laugh.

“It tickles hahaha!” Jack said laughingly, trying to keep his breath steady.

Pitch attacked him a little more and then stopped placing one last kiss in Jack's forehead. They were lying down on the bed, Jack under Pitch, all red and disheveled with a bright smile on his face.

“Jack...” Pitch said looking him in the eyes, his chin resting in Jack's belly, his arms surrounding him in a loose embrace. “I know you may not believe me... for most people is too soon, it's _impossible_. Still I know my heart better than anyone does and I can tell you that... I love you...” Jack's eyes widened at Pitch's words, but Pitch could not stop now that he started. “The very moment that our eyes met, it was like a light was lit in my soul, everything about you enchants me, you are able to awake in me so much happiness that I can't contain myself. I love you Jack, really, truly, from the very depths of my soul.”

 

* * *

 

 _Oh... Oh God..._ Jack's thoughts were static, he couldn't believe in Pitch's words... Pitch loved him? Him? Such an excuse of a person like himself...

“It's okay if you're scared Jack.” Pitch continued. “I'll wait for you, for eternity if is needed.” A sad smile followed his words, Pitch was so, so amazing and sweet and...

Jack didn't think he was worth the love of someone so incredible as Pitch, but something inside of Jack made him stop and he realized something.

“I love you too.” Jack let it out. The words flowed from him, his mind blank, but his heart certain. “I... just realized this now. Pitch, I love you.”

Jack had less than a second to understand what was going on when Pitch jumped him and joined their lips into a soft yet desperate kiss. Pitch's lips were so warm that Jack felt his whole body warming up with it. With Pitch's heat surrounding him, his sweet scent, his feather like touches, Jack was dizzy and overwhelmed and so absurdly happy and the moment Pitch's tongue invaded his mouth Jack thought he was going to faint.

Still he did not and Pitch's taste was so, _so_ sweet.

When Pitch broke the kiss, Jack felt like an eternity has passed at the same time that it ended too soon. His breath was heavy and so was Pitch's, they were both red now, even though Pitch's skin was a tone grayish he was all flushed.

“If I don't control myself I'll end up devouring you Jack.” There was a dark hint in Pitch's tone, but Jack wasn't afraid, not when these words were from Pitch. “How about you try out the clothes? I bet they'll be beautiful on you.” Pitch said lifting them both.

Jack let out a whimper, he didn't want to stop kissing Pitch, not now that he got a taste of how amazingly wonderful Pitch's lips were... and Pitch noticed.

“Don't worry” Pitch said in Jack's ear. “be assured that I'll kiss you a lot from now on.” A dark playful smile in his lips. He picked Jack's new clothes and pulled Jack out of bed, leading him to a silver door in the right side of the room.

“You know, I don't remember anything before the first time I awoke in the lake.” Jack said and Pitch stopped, looking at him with concern. “But I'm pretty sure that was my first kiss.” Jack said with a shy smile in his lips.

“Oh Jack.” Pitch said with his voice filled with love, pulling him into another breathtaking kiss.


	9. Malice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Unfortunately there's not only good shadows in the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a bit different, not a fluffy one considering that is the introduction of this story villain, it's short since I don't want to reveal too much so soon, is a bit darker too since she's... you know, evil and all.

The trapped souls and corrupted shadows shrieked at the sight of dawn, after finishing feeding off of one more poor soul that dared enter her domains, Malice withdrew her shadows back at the safety of her cave.

She finally had the strength to form a body from the mud and pieces of dead bodies of this species called humans, though she preferred her hands and feet to be parts of other animals with claws, it was way easier to kill this way.

It has been a millennia.

A goddamn millennia without a proper body, without...

 _Deprived_ of everything.

“ARGHHHHHHHHHHH!!!” A terrible scream echoed from her throat.

She was pacing, jerking violently each time she had to turn around to keep walking, the cave was big and had enough space to an army, but still felt like a trap.

Trapped until night rouse again. Trapped because almost all of her powers have been took away and sealed in that goddamned dagger.

All thanks to that _bloody_ watchmaker and the brave glowing boy that craved the dagger in her chest. If she wasn't locked inside a body the dagger wouldn't have had power to harm her... because _she_ was power, _she_ was horror, _she_ was the embodiment of the evil, destruction, chaos and malice in the universe!

How _DARED_ them?!

“ **ThEy.. TheY _WILL_ pAy**!” Her voice wasn't steady, the tone changing, for a second was the voice of a woman, the next of a man, the next of a child, in all tones ragged, broken, defiled, like poison in form of sound.

_At least the boy died._

She thought letting a sick bliss spread over her.

The cursed boy that craved the dagger in her chest, freeing the watchmaker. At _least_ he was dead. She saw it when his body disintegrated when she lost her powers.

Her breath was heavy and rage consumed her again.

“I'll find you watchmaker. I'll find you and I'll _destroy_ you.” A sound trickled from her throat as a wheeze, curdling quickly into a raspy chortle no earthly creature could be capable of doing.

_Wait and see, wait for me._


	10. Sprites & Celestials

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now that everything's settled, time to study, Jack!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is divided by Jack then Pitch's perspective again.

When Jack finished wearing his new clothes he was mesmerized! The room Pitch led Jack to was covered in mirrors, all four walls and even the ceiling, at first Jack felt a bit shy undressing in such a room, but Pitch was waiting for him outside so he brushed off his shyness and quickly changed clothes.

"Pitch!" Jack called him in astonishment. Pitch opened the door and looked at him smiling. "They're so pretty! I'm looking like some sort of prince or, I don't know, an ice lord or something haha! Thank you so much!"

Jack was still nervous around Pitch, his heart hammering against his chest restlessly, but somehow with Pitch's confession and his realization over his own feelings it gave him more confidence, though a little part of him still decried himself, he could easily forget it.

A bit overly confident he flew in Pitch's direction and threw his arms around him pulling Pitch into a tight embrace.

"Your friend really knows how to make clothes!" Jack said laughing.

"Indeed he does! And it fits perfectly." Pitch said spiralling with Jack still on air twice before stopping. "You are already beautiful, no matter your clothes, but I have to admit that with them you look royal."

Jack laughed at Pitch's words and then noticed something.

"Oh Pitch, how did you know?" Jack said looking at him. "That I have a thing with snow and wind? Is that so obvious?" Jack chuckled, Pitch loosened their embrace enough for Jack's feet touch the floor and he felt for the longest time how soft shoes were, at least his new ones.

"A thing?" Pitch said smiling. "I think you can call our affinities that too, is kinda cute haha!" Pitch released Jack from his embrace and took Jack's hand leading him out of the mirrored room. "In my case is because I'm experienced enough to sense it by touch, but there are other ways to discover someone's affinity... and here is when our lessons start!"

Pitch pulled Jack into another quick embrance and they disappeared into the shadows, this time they arrived way faster then the first when Jack travelled to his new home. A second later they were at the beautiful library Pitch showed him the previous day.

Pitch sat Jack into one of the closest chairs and disappeared into the labyrinth of bookshelves for a minute. When he finally came back he was with at least ten huge books in his hands and placed them delicately at the table in front of them.

"Remember when I told you that there were a lot of things about spirits?" Pitch said oddly excited. "That's just the tip of the iceberg. But! Do not fear, we have eternity at our side."

"I have the feeling that I'll miss playing in the snow sooner than I anticipated." Jack said, a frustrated smile on his lips.

"Hahaha! Don't worry! I'm not an evil teacher believe me!" Pitch said laughing loudly and then sitting beside Jack. "You'll see, I can be very persuasive." Pitch pulled Jack into a quick kiss in the lips. "How about a kiss at every fulfilled lesson?"

"Fair enough." Jack said with a wide smile in his face, his heart still beating as fast as ever.

 

* * *

 

One of the things Pitch really enjoyed and sadly never had much of a chance to do was teaching. Be it his profession as a watchmaker or anything he could pass on the knowledge. In his life he was able to teach only once and for so little time... now he was really happy to be able to help Jack.

"New spirits normally stay hidden until strong enough to defend themselves, I'm pretty sure you're a Corporis type of spirit, Jack. You were probably once human and unfortunately died young, that could be the cause of your amnesia..." Pich said looking at Jack that was with his eyes wide.

"Do you think... I could have had a family?" Jack said a bit sad.

"That's possible, there are spirits born from the earth or from the union of other spirits, those are called Incorporeus or Fae... but I don't think you are one of those, Jack." Pitch said placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Fae? Like fairies, really?" Jack said changing the subject, lightening the mood a little.

"Oh, but they're not your cute fairies the tales tell, they are powerful beings, strong enough to control the tides of the oceans or the winds that ravage entire cities. The Faes from this earth are the strongest and wildest I ever saw in my journeys. But for the human's luck they have their own realm that they prefer to live, it's parallel to this reality, but in a different length, so they're normally don't mix with the humans side. Corporis spirits on the other hand..." Pitch stopped when he saw Jack's face, amusingly confused.

"Do you have paper and pen? I'll have to take notes or else I'll definitely not remember all this things." Jack said with a half smile on his lips.

"But of course!" Pitch was enjoying it too much for his own sake. He picked a well decorated yellow paper from a nearby drawer and a black ink with a beautiful silver pen. "I think we can focus on Corporis spirits for now, and let the Fae for the next day."

Jack nodded and started to write.

"There are five classes between the Corporis" Pitch said opening one of the books and showing a page filled with beautiful drawings and written in golden colors. "but what make them different than Fae is that they all had a physical body once, actually the very essence of their soul is firstly formed in a physical body, be it human or from any other species that is evolved enough to withhold a soul. They turn into spirits the moment their physical bodies die or ascend, the latter is the most uncommon." Pitch was ever so enthusiastic being able to teach Jack, and Jack was keeping notes of everything Pitch was saying. "Normally they turn into Ghosts, trapped in the place they died, haunting whoever comes close, some turn into evil beings consumed by feelings of vengeance or rage, others just seek for companionship and might lure the living to share the same fate. From Ghosts two higher beins can emerge, if too much corrupted they can turn into Demons and feed off of other spirits or lesser beings. Purer souls on the other hand can turn into angelics, humans tend to call them guardian angels, they normally stick with the people they loved or in some cases they protect the family members that needs the most, staying in the family for generations until they feel their role have been fulfilled, others evolve into Archangels and might join other spirits in pursuit of obliterating the evil in this world, they're very pure souls. Then we have the Sprites, they're the closer ones to the Fae and a step away from the Celestials, they're powerful and beautiful, Corporis that bonded with nature at their death, be it the sea, the earth, the forests or like you Jack" Pitch said pointing a finger to Jack's heart "bonded with the Winter itself. You must have loved the snow and the winds more than any other and talked aloud in the winter days saying how much you loved it, because what I feel in you is not only snow or wind, but the power of an entire season, ancient and cold, given to you as a last desperate resort to not let you go."

At Pitch's words Jack was agape, the pen still in his hand, eyes bright and wide, but before Jack could ask anything Pitch continued.

"And last, buy not least we have the Celestials." Jack broke out of his trance and keep writing. "They're the ones that were able to ascend, turn into Celestial beings without the need to die, at the same time their bodies are not entirely physical anymore. Celestials are the most powerful of all the five classes, still, there are ancient Sprites that can match our strength, I bet you'll be one of those at the future." Pitch said smiling.

"You are a Celestial then?!" Jack said with a strangled voice.

"And you the most powerful Sprite I had the chance to put my eyes on, don't forget that part." Pitch said caressing Jack's hair.

"Powerful? I can't barely fly five inches from the floor..." Jack said a bit sad.

"You are still very young Jack, spirits your age can't fly at all. But I can feel inside of you, there's an ancient power there, just waiting to be awaken, when I say it feels like the winter itself I'm not kidding, the more I stay by your side the stronger I feel it... but don't worry." Pitch said placing his hand in Jack's face. "I'll help you control such power and remember I told you about my friends? They're all experienced and I'm sure they'll love to help you too."

When Jack smiled Pitch couldn't contain himself and pulled him into another brief kiss, caressing Jack's hair one last time before continuing.

They studied for at least more six hours until Jack couldn't concentrate anymore and then Pitch had the bright idea of making something for Jack eat, they don't needed it, but eating was still something very enjoyable and Jack was delighted at the suggestion.

Pitch prepared a simple yet very tasty meal and after eating he noticed that Jack was showing little signals of sleepiness, ancient spirits like himself didn't have to sleep, but Jack was still young and was away from his energy source (the lake and the ice and snow) so Pitch suggested if Jack wanted to sleep in his room.

"Hmm I would totally understand if you wanted a room of your own... but I would be absolutely happy if you stayed in my room, the bed is big enough and you can change it to your liking if you want." Pitch said a bit hesitantly after a long pause.

"A- are you sure?" Jack's face was very red again, but he was smiling.

"Absolutely." Pitch said, a candid smile on his face. "I hope you don't mind that I might end up hugging you at night..." Pitch said leading them back at his room, smiling widely at his absolutely red little companion.


	11. New Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to meet the mysterious person Pitch is infatuated with!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A new POV! It's by Bunny's perspective, the first encounter he and the Guardians will have with Jack!
> 
> Bunny's clothes in this story are based on the ones from the books, but his personality is more or less like the movie!

When North told Bunnymund that Pitch had finally found someone, Bunny was skeptical. In all the time he knew Pitch he never ever heard the guy utter a word about love or anything the like and now out of the blue BAM! Is he living with someone? Not that Bunny was against... it was just so sudden that was hard to believe.

Well he would know the lucky spirit either way, so he could take his own conclusions towards the weird turn of events.

Really, who would think that Pitch of all people would finally find someone to love again? There was a time that Sanderson told him Pitch's long lost story and all the prejudice that lingered in him vanished. The guy had suffered enough for a thousand lives and saved more lives than any other person that he met, that alone earned his respect, but he also was the one that avenged his people, he truly wished that this person Pitch fell was worth him.

Bunny finished straightening his green robes and put his glasses on, tapping twice on the ground opening a magical hole to arrive in time at North's workshop.

When he finally arrived, he was surprised with a tight hug from Toothiana that flashed at his direction the second he got out of his magical hole.

“Huff!” It was all he managed to say.

“Bunny! We were waiting for you!!” Tooth said, still squeezing him for some more seconds and finally letting go.

Bunny inhaled deeply filling back his lungs with air.

“How many times I have to tell you to not do this again?” Bunny said a bit grumpy, but not very convincing.

“Aww don't be like that!” Tooth said flying around him followed by a bunch of her little fairies. “Pitch is going to arrive soon!! I can't wait to know this mysterious person North told us!!” She darted around as fast as a hummingbird making Bunny dizzy.

Bunny rolled his eyes and joined the others. Sandy was sitting in one of his sand clouds, wearing his golden robe and in his well build, stunningly beautiful adult form, not the cute chubby one he normally took to visit children. Bunny always felt awkward when faced with him like that, his heart betraying him and involuntarily skipping a beat. He focused his attention to North and briefly greeted them, glad his fur would hide his blush away, and sadly, he was grumpier now. They were at the middle of the workshop, the elves were running here and there with cookies and cakes and all sort of sweets and drinks and the place was looking like they were going to held a party (probably that _was_ North's plan).

“Brighten your mood Bunny! Pitch will be arriving at any moment now and we don't want to scare his new companion, do we?” North said ever so enthusiastically laughing aloud.

The moment Bunny was going to snap back an angry reply the lights flickered announcing Pitch's arrival.

“Finally.” He muttered turning around to greet them, his mood slightly better.

“Woahhh!!!” A young white haired boy hidden behind Pitch made the sound and for the first time in Bunny's life, he saw Pitch smiling tenderly. Not an evil grin or a smug smile, or a sarcastic laugh. No. There was kindness in his smile and something more.

That made Bunny curious towards the boy capable of such a feat.

“Hello guys.” Pitch said looking at them, still smiling. “This is Jack, Jack they're my friends that I told you.” Pitch said trying to lure the boy away from his cover.

Everyone was smiling expectantly, seeing that Jack seemed a bit shy.

“Are you sure they can see me?” Jack asked Pitch, his voice low and faltered, but enough to be heard.

Bunny felt a twinge of pain in his heart, what kind of life the boy lived to doubt other spirits like himself could see him? Bunny could not help but feel a bit of sympathy towards him.

“We can see you buddy.” Bunny said, a gentle smile on his face, Jack's eyes brightened at Bunny's words, but before he could say anything more he heard the hum of wings passing as fast as a thunder right beside him.

“YELP!” A startled cry from Jack put Bunny on high alert before he could understand the situation.

“OH MY _GOD_!! You are _soooo_ CUTE!!!” Tooth was screaming and hugging and checking Jack's teeth, the poor boy seemed even more distressed.

“For God's sake Tooth, you scared even me.” Bunny said, but she completely ignored him.

“Piiitch...” Jack's eyes were begging for Pitch's help, but the latter seemed more amused than eager to help.

Bunny snorted and walked in their direction, picking Tooth by the back of her neck (yes, like a cat) and took her away from the disheveled boy.

“Don't scare the hell out of him please.” Bunny said with his serious tone, Tooth ley out an exaggerated sigh, but did not jumped Jack again.

“Sorry, I got carried away hehe!” She said blushing.

“It's good to see you again Pitch.” Bunny said looking at Pitch and shaking hands. “And it's nice to meet you Jack.” He picked Jack's hand (that was slightly trembling, he noticed) and shook it firmly before letting go. “I am E. Aster Bunnymund, but you can call me Bunny for short.”

“It- it's a pleasure to meet you, sir.” With Jack's last words Pitch barked a laugh and tried to hold it, but couldn't and in the end it resulted in a laughing crisis followed by the others, even Sandy for Bunny's dismay.

“Oh my, no one calls Bunny sir since...” Pitch stopped a second to think. “Since ever I think? Bwahahaha!!” And then he resumed to laughing.

“I can see Jack's manners are way better than yours.” Bunny said sourly to Pitch, glaring him for a second before returning to Jack, his features softening as well as his tone. “Don't mind them, but there's no need for formalities, just Bunny is more than enough.” He smiled and Jack smiled back looking relieved.

“I'm Toothiana, but all my friends call me Tooth!” She said enthusiastically.

“Nicholas St. North! At your service haha!” North said in his heavy accent, full of energy. “And I can see you're already wearing the clothes I made! It fits you wonderfully!” He said blinking for Jack.

“Oh! Thank you so much! They are really pretty!” Jack said blushing a bit, but smiling widely. (Still besides Pitch, that had a hand on his shoulders now.)

“And that's Sanderson Mansnoozie, but we all call him Sandy for short.” Pitch said, leading Jack closer to everyone, Sandy making beautiful symbols with his sand for Jack.

“It's nice to meet you everyone...” Jack's voice sounded a bit broken and Bunny noticed that he was on verge of tears.

“Hey buddy... are you alright?” Bunny looked at Pitch searching for help, but he only let out a sad smile and looked back at Jack.

“It's just... it's just that you're the first people beside Pitch that ever saw me... so...” Jack let out a sob and Pitch's hand was stroking his back gently.

Bunny was moved with Jack's words, he... he never was completely "invisible" in his life, so the mere thought that such a boy had to pass through it hurt him.

 _Yeah, I definitely like him... It's more like he needs Pitch, more than anything else._ Bunny thought and knew Pitch was a good guy, no matter how creepy he could be sometimes.

The moment he was going to say something to comfort Jack...

Then he felt arms surrounding _them_ and before he could protest, they were in North's tight hug!

“NORTHHH!!” It was the only word he could speak before losing all the air in his lungs!


	12. The Guardians

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack has a little flashback about what Pitch told him about his new friends.

 

Jack was so mesmerized he could barely breath!

He was a bit afraid when they arrived at the workshop, Pitch was talking about it for a whole week (Jack was living with Pitch for almost a month now) and was not that he didn't trust him, far from it, but... he didn't thought possible.

Jack was even more nervous after the last lesson he had with Pitch and learned that all of them were very powerful beings and the choosen Guardians of an even more powerful spirit that resided in the moon, the Tsar Lunar, sadly he couldn't stop thinking about it while eating a delicious piece of... was it cake?

_Two days earlier._

"So... by the time we're studying I think you can guess which is my affinity, right?" Pitch said looking at Jack with a half smile on his face and kind eyes.

"Shadows! You kinda told me that day you showed your 'dark side'." Jack chuckled.

"That's correct." Pitch pulled Jack closer and kissed him softly, Jack's heart calmed after the first few days living with Pitch, but at every kiss, be it passionate or tender, his heart would beat at full speed again. "But elemental affinity is not the only power spirits are gifted with." Pitch said breaking the kiss, but still leaning close of Jack. "There's also our centre, defined by our actions and values in life... They are what shape our personality and help to define how our affinities will react towards others. A good centre can make water heal and an evil centre can make it kill."

"What's yours?" Jack asked curious, cuddling closer.

Pitch laughed softly at Jack's behavior but continued.

"Now my centre is governed by Protection and complemented by Caution, in the past though was ruled by Instinct and Bravery, not a very good pair I have to say. It's not very common to have a dual centre since the balance is more fragile this way, but it's not that rare either. Yours is still forming I can feel and your winter affinity is giving you a hand." Pitch smiled at Jack again, staring at him for a few seconds, the shadow of a frown forming in his features.

"Are you alright Pitch?" Jack asked a bit concerned, touching lightly Pitch's face with the back of his hand.

"Yes." Pitch kissed Jack's forehead. "It's just that... well I would have to tell you someday, so the sooner the better I think." He wasn't facing Jack, Pitch moved, resting his chin on Jack's hair while speaking, embracing him kindly.

Jack was a bit apprehensive now, but waited for Pitch to continue, his heart beating fast again.

"To explain what I am I'll have to tell you a story that happened eons ago." Pitch said strangely solemn. "I'll resume it for you, but if one day you still want, I might show you my memories..." Pitch cleaned his throat and then started his tale. "In a distant past a poweful Celestial fought a terrible creature that consumed and destroyed everything it touched, this Celestial name was Lunar, the last Tsar and the youngest soul that had ever ascended, since his ascension was at the age of seven his appearance never changed, forever locked in the form and heart of a kid. But his powers were in pair with the monster that tormented our home, a creature called Malice. No one knows from where she came or how she was born, only that when she appeared she was already a mass of pure evil... destruction followed her wherever she passed and worst of all, her powers grew with each consumed world and star.

The battle against her lasted centuries and in between the times of peace and chaos Lunar travelled the space, fighting, running, gathering allies, locking it away from all the other living beings... and in the end he ended up here, where the last battle against Malice happened." Pitch took a moment to breath, like the story itself weighed on him, each word a heavy thing. "With the help of a Watchmaker, a Star Captain and his most loyal Bodyguard and best friend, Lunar was finally able to defeat Malice and sealed her in the dagger he created with this purpose."

"You are the watchmaker, aren't you?" Jack said eyes widening, Pitch's answered with a sad smile.

"Yes, Jack..." Pitch closed his eyes and breathed heavily, stroking Jack's hair. "Lunar's ship was locked in Earth's orbit and unable to move anymore, but it wasn't something he minded since a new species begun to rise in the planet. The humans. Lunar was overjoyed to see how much they were like his own people, even the children and their hopes and dreams. But as every other world... dark and evil things lurked beneath and that didn't passed unnoticed by him... worried with the future of humankind he decided to call to his side rightful spirits to serve as The Guardians... He created six Relics that would choose the most noble of them all and sent four to Earth."

"And the other two?" Jack asked, kissing Pitch's cheek tenderly, trying to cheer him up a little. Pitch smiled at him and caressed his face.

"Lunar gave one to the Star Captain that helped him, Sanderson Mansnoozie to be the Guardian of Dreams, today he's known as the Sandman." Jack's eyes widened at Pitch's words.

"Woahhh!! Really? You fought together with the Sandman?" Jack was really surprised, no matter what, Pitch in Jack's eyes was already super cool, but with this he was awesome!

"To the to-be-turned Sandman, indeed." Pitch chuckled. "But to assure the humans would be careful enough, they could not live only of dreams..." Pitch's tone was grave once again. "So Lunar gave me one of the relics as well... I am the opposite of the Sandman, where he brings light and good dreams... I..."

Jack saw the sadness in Pitch's features and felt a twinge of pain hit his heart.

"I am the one that scares them in the night, keep the children away from dark and dangerous places... and when only the shadows are not enough, it's in the Nightmares that they learn to fear. I am the Guardian of Fear, Jack... Most kids today call me the Boogeyman." Pitch finished, finally looking Jack in the eyes, there was so much sadness in them that Jack felt it physically.

Jack was surprised, really, Pitch, the Boogeyman? The creature every children feared before sleeping? The monster under the bed or hiding in a dark corner? Yeah... the last one Jack couldn't deny that fitted him, but still... Pitch was the kindest soul he ever met, and even without his memories of a past he was really sure of it.

"Pitch... If... If they could only know you..." Jack said with both hands in Pitch's face. "You're the kindest, loveliest and nicest Boogeyman I ever saw." Pitch chuckled again, a sad laugh, but Jack smiled, kissing him lightly. "Were you afraid? To tell me that I fell in love with the Boogeyman?" Jack asked boldly with a tender smile.

Pitch laughed, this time not a sad one, but a sincere laugh and kissed Jack back, this time more passionate.

"I was. I really was." Pitch said, looking at Jack with his eyes full of passion. "But I should have know better... how amazing you are."

Jack's mind was a bit dazed again Pitch glowing in his eyes... so all he did was smile back at him and lost himself in such beautiful eyes...

"Oh, can you imagine who are the others Guardians?" Pitch said squeezing Jack a bit, helping him get back to earth.

"Hmm... That's quite difficult!" Jack said giving up easily and laughing.

"I bet you'll be surprised!" Pitch opened a book in front of them with one hand (the other still hugging Jack) showing pictures painted with beautiful colors. "They're... Santa Claus, the Easter Bunny and the Tooth Fairy. Yes... they sound silly, but they're primarily the Guardians of the children on Earth, and they are way more powerful than they legendary names suggest." Pitch said laughing at an astonished Jack.

_Now back at the party..._

 

 


	13. Not so young!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And Bunny and everyone is surprised by Jack's words.

Bunny noticed in the few minutes (thirty or so) that he interacted with Jack that the boy was a bit jumpy and shy. He had Pitch's way of talking, polite and calm, but there was something more, he was holding himself, still afraid of them or... maybe he was afraid of doing something wrong? Yes, that was definitely the impression he was giving off, not that any of the others noticed anyway.

“Hey Jack, how old are you?” Bunny asked casually, trying to lessen the tension.

“Hmm I think in terms of age I probably look like eighteen or a bit more...” No, Jack actually looked a bit younger, but Bunny didn't said anything. “But it's been almost a year since I woke up from the lake, before that I can't remember anything.”

Bunny choked spitting his hot chocolate on the floor.

Everyone was silent after hearing Jack's words.

“You're _less_ than a year old?!” Bunny asked with his voice strangled.

“No. I just don't remember my past from before, but I'm definitely not a toddler.” Jack said with a hint of annoyance in his voice.

“I- I'm sorry Jack, it's just that for us...” Bunny trailed off, looking at Pitch, that was smiling softly like the fact that his most new companion was just a kid wasn't anything at all.

Based on the way Pitch treated Jack they were definitely more than just friends... Bunny sixty sense was too good to be wrong.

 _A kid? Really, Pitch?_ Bunny thought too judgmental for his own tastes.

“Hey.” Jack's tone made everyone look at him. “Before anyone go judging Pitch for whatever reason, I agreed to live with him and he never ever had done anything that I could complain. I might seem like just a kid at your eyes, since you all have outlived me for probably more than a hundred years but even without my memories, I know I am not so young. Humans have short lives, that's why our days as children end up in a blink, and believe me when I say I am not one.”

Everyone was gaping even Pitch was surprised.

“Ah... I- I am sorry if I sounded rude just now... It's just that I got a little overprotective.” Jack gave a half smile as an apology, hugging his staff in front of him, a beautiful watch hanging from its tip, Bunny noticed... One of the so rare Pitch's watches.

“HAHAHA!!!” North's laugh startled everyone that quickly focused on him. “Oh, Jack! You're really something else, aren't you?!” North gave Jack a pat in the back that made the boy walk at least two steps to recover his balance. “Let's eat some more!”

And with it the heavy atmosphere was easily dissipated, Bunny apologized once again with Jack and Pitch and they talked a bit more about mundane things and all kinds of martial arts (he even offered teaching Jack if he wanted) and then after sometime Tooth snatched them away to show off her fairies to Jack.

Sandy was silently observing them with a kind smile in his face. Bunny stared at him for some time before finally deciding to join him.

“So, what do you think of him?” Bunny asked, trying to sound casual (and failing miserably and blushing and cursing himself internally).

 _He seems like a great kid!_ Was Sandy telepathic answer and since Bunny was not expecting the connection, he almost squealed.

“Don't do this without a warning for Christ's sake!” Bunny said angrily (but still blushing) at Sandy.

 _Sorry!_ Was the only answer he received and then Sandy went silent again only talking through the symbols of his sand, Bunny was a bit disappointed, but relieved at the same time. Sandy's telepathy sometimes worked inversely and Bunny would not be able to face him if even just a tiny bit of his feelings ended up leaking.

“Yeah, I agree with you. He is a great kid, but I still think he is quite young for an old man like Pitch.” Bunny said smiling and Sandy laughed silently besides him.

Sandy sent a stream of symbols to Bunny and he nodded in agreement.

“I know... The boy is fierce and he probably can handle Pitch better than anyone can, they _do_ make a good pair. Well, there is no point in worrying, right? I just wish them well.” Bunny said, smiling at Sandy.

“BUNNY! SANDY! Come here! We're going to play a game!” North called.

 _Tsk, just when I was finally able to have a little time alone with him._ Bunny thought a bit grumpy, but joining them nonetheless.


	14. The Death of Me!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the party Jack and Pitch go back to where they first met!

The party passed in a blink and before Jack could miss home, they were already there, he was so happy and at the same time bit ashamed for snapping so suddenly at Bunny, but in the end everything went well and he made four new friends!

In their way back home Pitch suggested they could visit Jack's lake (lately he was complaining he missed the snow and the cold of his "birthplace") and he happily agreed.

There Jack made a lot of his little ice sculptures and threw snowballs at Pitch, that for a moment looked at Jack like he couldn't believe he dared, breaking into a fit of laughter seconds later and using his shadows to aid him in getting revenge, what resulted in Jack buried in at least a meter of snow.

After staying there for hours (in a silly yet fun war), Jack asked Pitch if they could visit the village for a while, they walked slowly beside each other, Jack growing apprehensive the moment he saw the houses, but he didn't stop. There he observed the humans in silent melancholy for some time, finally breaking the silence, looking at Pitch that was lost in his thoughts as well.

“After you told me about how spirits like me are born I... I keep having flashes from time to time... Fragments of memories from this place.” Jack said with his voice sad. “I remember so little, but I know I was human once, I'm pretty sure of it... but there's something more, something important I feel I have forgotten.” Jack sighed.

“It is normal Jack. Corporis are not like Fae that are born between the spiritual and the corporeal world, hence the meaning of the name, which means "body" or "physical". You had to die once, your soul was powerful enough to sustain itself without a human body and you were lucky to have the winter by your side.” Pitch said, patting Jack softly. “There are cases of spirits that never recover their past memories or take hundreds of years to be able to. You are so young and still, here you are, remembering.”

Jack smiled sadly to Pitch.

“It is just that... It hurts, not knowing.” Jack said weakly, staring at the old houses covered in snow some more, until deciding to get out of there. “Oh, I recalled something I wanted to ask you.” Jack's tone was back to normal and in the next second, he was walking away from the village, back to the lake. “You said that Corporis are err… dead people basically...” Pitch chuckled at Jack's words.

“I can see my teaching methods are flawless, giving your so detailed and impressive description of such complex existences as ourselves.” Pitch said sarcastic, but with an amused tone.

“No matter how fancy you put it, we are souls of the dead that somehow got a ‘spiritual’ body...” Jack said, laughing at his own words. “But, what happens if we die now? With this body? We... disappear?” Jack's voice lowered at the last word and his good mood changed to a somber one once again.

“It is... not common to die as a spirit Jack.” Pitch said holding Jack's hand and smiling when Jack blushed. “Our bodies are practically invincible, Corporis even more than Fae, we don't have to eat, drink and after some hundred years, not even sleep. We can be hurt, we feel pain, we also bleed, but even if someone tears our heart out of our chest, we will live, even with a severed head, if joined back at the body, we still live. The only way to destroy a spirit Jack is through a gigantic blast of energy, powerful enough to obliterate every part of the body at the same time... That's why when some spirit needs to be suppressed because of their actions, they're not killed, but instead, sealed, which for some, is a worse end.” They arrived at the lake and Pitch pulled Jack in front of him wrapping Jack into a warm embrace, both facing the lake now, Pitch's head resting in Jack's hair. “However, for those that meet such a sad end of losing even their spiritual bodies... little is known, but many speculate that the soul is able to find a way back to the physical realm, been reborn as a mortal once again.”

Jack tried to process all that information Pitch gave him, but the arms around him (and Pitch's body against his back, and his heat, and his very presence oh-so-close) were very distracting, so all he did was agree and nod, push it to the back of his mind.

_It has been a month! Why do I still feel so agitated with just a hug! We- we even sleep in the same bed! Pitch does hug me in his sleep and- and we ki- kiss too! Oh God!!_

Jack's poor heart started to react at his thoughts (and at Pitch) and soon it was beating like the one of a hummingbird again.

Of course, Pitch noticed.

“Heh.” Pitch said, tightening the embrace. “What are you thinking Jack, that is making your heartbeat so loud?” Pitch's voice was silky and seductive, talking right in Jack's ear.

“No-nothing!” Jack said blushing violently.

“Hmmm... Maybe it is about all those times that I held you in your sleep or maybe is about...” Pitch turned Jack to him, gently lifting his chin. They were facing each other now and Jack's heart was beating so hard that was bordering painful.

A tender smile in Pitch's lips was all Jack could see before their lips touched, for a second he thought was going to be a soft chaste kiss, but then Pitch's hand was in Jack's hair and he was surprised with the passion that Pitch invaded his mouth, needy and possessive at the same time caring and passionate. This time Pitch didn't let go so fast, as he normally did, he devoured Jack's lips for a long while until Jack had to push him slightly to breath.

He was absolutely red and disheveled, panting hard and dazed, a lazy smile in his lips, ever so blue eyes locked into golden ones.

“You'll be the death of me.” Jack managed to speak through his breath, eyes full of wonder and passion.

Pitch chuckled and before Jack could say anything more, Pitch pulled him into another passionate kiss.


	15. Lost Forever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little peek into Pitch's mind while he was waiting Jack finish bathing.

Pitch was so happy and absorbed in this new life with his little snow angel (he secretly called Jack it) that he _almost_ forgot about his duties as a Guardian. His living shadows were doing a fair job in keeping everything in check, like scaring the life out of too daring kids or hiding out of sight poor victims that needed a safe place to protect themselves. Sometimes at night when Jack was asleep, he would split his consciousness in order to check things out, but even so this kind of ability was not perfect and his shadow body would start to grow weak when too far of his normal one for long periods.

Still… Staying out of business like that was not like Pitch at all and eventually, no matter how much he loved staying cuddling with Jack all day and teaching him everything he thought important, his sense of duty started to weight on his conscience.

He would have to think a way to conciliate his duty and his time with his beloved, but he would think about it later.

He was alone for now, sitting in one of the couches of the “living room” (could such a place be called that?) with a book in hand, reading a very old tale written in a forgotten language and waiting for Jack that was taking a bath in the pools. For Pitch’s dismay he was still too shy to bath together (and Pitch wasn’t sure he could control himself either), but Pitch was patient and, as he loved to say, they had eternity at their side.

_So better savor it, right? Waiting patiently while the little white lamb falls into the den and is devoured by the big bad wolf… hehehe…_

Pitch’s head was hanging back, the book loose on his hand and with a twisted smile in his lips, expression dark and lustful. One of his shadows projected right at his back, probably to send him reports of his patrols, the connection was strong though and he ended up seeing himself through its eyes, he was looking really evil and scary that way, a little close to a psycho, he thought sadly, he straightened himself looking proper again.

 _It’s in times like these that reality crashes back at me, I’ll always be a monster, no matter how tamed._ Pitch thought bitterly, letting out a tired sigh.

Even so, no matter what, Pitch was sure he would never hurt Jack, maybe attack him with hugs and kisses, but he wouldn’t ever hurt him. It was strange even for Pitch to be so sure of something, but nonetheless he was, it wasn’t something rational, it was ingrained, it was a certainty that was coming from his very soul… Moreover, so was the depth of his feelings.

How could someone love another at a mere sight? How can someone fall so deeply in love, when you know nothing about the other person? Yet, here he was, head over heels for this alluring boy. The very moment they met, that very second that they eyes locked on one another, Pitch felt it, he knew it, he was lost, lost forever in Jack’s spell.


	16. Cold and Warm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack is really confused, poor thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter wasn't what I had in mind, it ended up completely different, I was going to write about part of Pitch's past and in the end this happened!

Jack was very excited for the next day (night)! The previous day Pitch asked Jack if he wanted to accompany him in one of his night patrols, to check on the children of a distant country, he said something about a disturbance his shadows encountered, something trivial probably, but he had to check anyway.

“But of course, I will go!” Was Jack’s prompt answer and he was rewarded with a mind numbing smile from Pitch.

The day followed smoothly. Pitch tried making them breakfast (he normally only made dinner) and they ate burned pancakes with honey (which was delicious even though was a bit too crunchy). After that, Pitch suggested training Jack flying skills and so they did, the dusty training room proved to be perfect! The ceiling was taller than the rest of the other rooms on their lair and was very spacious as well. With Pitch encouraging him, Jack noticed his progress was much faster than when he was alone and he was able to float instead of walk for half a day without getting tired! Even the height Jack could fly improved significantly, from a few inches to at least five meters! Not that he could keep flying that high for too long, but he was still very proud of himself. Jack also tried making snow from his staff and for his surprise, he was able to create it without getting tired either, it was even more easily than flying. For some time Pitch observed Jack in silence, smiling tenderly at him while Jack turned the room a white paradise.

“Do you think you can throw icicles?” Pitch asked jokingly, but Jack took his words seriously and jumped high with the help of his wind (trying to impress Pitch).

“Maybe, for you.” Jack said, a half smile in his lips, trying to sound cool, but unconsciously being seductive.

Jack looked at the other side of the room and he felt something inside of him stir… his mind went blank and before he could think, the hand holding the staff moved at his own and in the next moment, a blue light flashed from it sending wicked thin and deadly icicles to the other side of the wall.

“Oho! I knew it!” Pitch said tone surprised, but also amused, proud.

“Woahh! I- I didn’t even think to do it! To tell the truth I didn’t even knew I _could_ do it!” Jack landed, way more surprised than Pitch.

“I told you, remember? You _are_ powerful Jack. You just need to let your power guide you, not the other way around.” Pitch said getting closer to Jack. “Are you all right?”

Jack didn’t notice until Pitch asked him, but he was bending slightly and breathing hard, not even able to stay floating.

“I think the training drained me a little haha!” Jack said laughing, tired, but so happy.

“How about a shower? At least for me is the best way to relax after a tiring day, not that I train much anymore, though.” Pitch said and they both laughed at his words.

“I think you’re more than right!” Jack said clinging into Pitch and kissing him on the cheek. He was getting bolder and bolder lately and loving it!

Pitch transported Jack to the bathroom and left a couple of black soft towels for him.

“I’ll wait you on the couches my dearest. You don’t have to worry about time, stay as long as you want.” Pitch said, kissing him lightly on the lips and disappearing in the shadows again.

Jack was… a bit disappointed and relieved at the same time, it was always like that when he bathed. He wanted Pitch to stay with him, touch him more, kiss him, feel an embrace skin on skin (and he was blushing again at the thought), but at the same time he was so, _so_ shy. He couldn’t even bring himself to stay shirtless in front of Pitch, imagine naked!

“Oh God, how can I be so ambivalent?” Jack said, using one of the new words he learned while being taught by Pitch, feeling slightly sad.

He took his clothes off and folded them nicely in one of the beautifully engraved countertops, picking one towel and letting it close to the pool. He entered slowly letting his cold body adjust to the warm temperature, Jack’s body was normally cold, but he liked feeling it warmed up, his clothes, though designed to keep the person wearing them shielded from the cold, weren’t very helpful since his body didn’t emanate any heat.

_Wait, now that I think about it… Haven’t Pitch always hugged me when we sleep? Isn’t he cold?! Oh God!_

Jack was distressed now, but still… He didn’t want Pitch to stop. He wanted to sleep like that, safely in his arms…

Jack stayed in the pool for at least an hour, diving in it, washing his body with the nice and fragrant bottles Pitch gave him the first time he asked if he could try the pool. The scent was so soft and calming that he wanted to stay there forever, lost in the warm water and nice atmosphere, but even if Pitch told him he didn’t have to worry, Jack wouldn’t let Pitch waiting for him forever.

He dried himself and dressed, feeling refreshed and much less tired, he managed going all the way to the living room floating instead of walking and when he arrived, he saw Pitch’s back, he was sitting on the couch, reading what looked like an old, yet still beautiful book.

“Do you mind if I ask what you’re reading?” Jack said jumping Pitch from behind (in what he thought was a surprise attack)!

Pitch let out a “huff” before turning his head slightly and smiling at Jack.

“It’s an old tale.” Pitch said pulling Jack from his spot with a tug.

“Woahhh!!” Jack let out a startled cry, the next second he was in Pitch’s lap. “How-”

“I’m fast.” Pitch said smiling and stealing a kiss from Jack that blushed slightly.

“Hey Pitch, don’t you feel cold?” Jack asked, suddenly remembering his thoughts from earlier. “I normally don’t think about it, but I _am_ cold, aren’t I?”

Pitch looked at him with an amused expression.

“I don’t mind, actually I love the feeling of your skin.” Pitch said, taking advantage of the moment and slipping his hands under Jack’s hoodie.

“Pi- Pitch!” Jack said, voice a tone higher, blushing wildly.

“I really love how cool your skin feels, my temperature is normally warm, but I miss the cold weather from my old home, it was so cold, so pleasant.” Pitch said, something unreadable reflected in his mesmerizing golden eyes, hands caressing Jack’s skin tenderly.

Jack was _so_ terribly embarrassed, but at the same time he yearned for Pitch’s touch, he didn’t know what was happening with him, but there were times that seemed that only being by Pitch’s side wasn’t enough, he wanted more, so much more.

Pitch leaned at Jack and kissed him softly, tenderly, he started at Jack’s lips then moved to the tip of his nose, his cheek, neck, ear… and at the same time Pitch’s hands were still exploring Jack’s skin, long warm fingers tracing gentle patterns on his belly, his ribs, chest, back.

 _What’s happening to me?!_ Jack was starting to get a little desperate there. Since the first time he met Pitch he noticed _something_ was happening with him, slowly, but impossible to ignore, at every embrace, every touch, every kiss, Jack felt like burning, even though his body _was_ cold, his skin was left with a tingling sensation wherever Pitch touched him…

When the light touches turned into a more firm grip and the soft kisses into passionate ones, Jack couldn’t hold his voice and let out a soft moan, in reaction to such a sound Pitch assaulted Jack’s lips with even more passion, making his head dizzy and his body on fire.

For Jack’s utter embarrassment, not only his whole body was turning into a sensitive mess, even _down there_ was reacting!

“Pitch- Pitch wait!” Jack said, pushing Pitch softly, voice ragged and his heart beating furiously fast.

Pitch stopped suddenly, his eyes meeting Jack’s, studying them before he could speak.

“I am sorry… did I scare you?” Pitch said with his voice a husky whisper, his pupils so dilated that the golden of his eyes were barely visible.

“There- there’s something wrong with me…” Jack whispered, even his ears were red.

“What is wrong Jack?” Pitch straightened them both gently, withdrawing his hands and placing one of them in Jack’s back and the other on Jack’s face.

Jack gulped, Pitch’s voice was placid, but his expression concerned.

“It’s- I-“ Jack was so embarrassed that he was stuttering, his eyes a bit teary with his nervousness. “I- I feel s- strange when you touch me.” He managed to say, still a whisper though. Pitch raised one eyebrow, the shadow of a smile in his lips, but he remained silent, waiting for Jack continue. “It’s li- like I’m burning and- and- _down there_ … too…” His last words were merely a whisper, so low that Pitch only heard because of his keen hearing.

Now Pitch was smiling, not a normal smile, but a slightly dark and smug one.

“Let me ask you Jack…” Pitch leaned to speak right at Jack’s ear, voice velvety and seductive. “All those ‘strange’ things you are feeling… does any of this make you feel bad?”

Jack swore he was going to melt hearing Pitch talk like that, but instead he forced himself to think… and the answer was right in front of his eyes: no. It was actually the contrary. Those weird sensations Pitch evoked in him were actually _so_ _good_ that his mind sometimes failed him, throwing the world into a crazy ride of sensations and feelings he never had experienced before.

“Not exactly…” Jack said with his voice still lower than his normal tone. “But… is a bit scary, it’s so good is scary actually. It’s like my body is out of control.”

Pitch smiled softly, caressing Jack’s cheek ever so tenderly.

“It’s fine to feel this way Jack, both wild and out of control too.” Pitch kissed Jack’s forehead and stroked his hair. “These ‘weird’ sensations” Pitch said chuckling. “are nothing more than the awakening of your desire, what your heart yearns and what your body wants, but since you never felt it before, you feel confused.” Pitch pulled Jack into another embrace, much more chaste than his previous one and let his head rest in Jack’s shoulder, whispering right into Jack’s ear. “I also lose control of myself when I’m with you… everything about you Jack, makes me go crazy.”

Jack’s fears and insecurities dissipated at Pitch’s words, they were so full with emotion that he could almost read them in each intonation and all he could do was hug Pitch back, his arms tightening around his beloved.

“I’ll wait Jack.” Pitch said with his voice like velvet once again. “You can be afraid, you can stop me when you feel like that, and you can do everything Jack that I’ll be here for you… I will never hurt you, I will always protect you, and so no matter how long it takes to you sort out your feelings, for you to understand your own heart. I’ll wait Jack.”


	17. Triad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pitch explains to Jack why he loves his temperature so much.

Jack and Pitch stayed in the couch for at least one more hour, Pitch didn’t try anything aside from his usual mildly innocent caresses and they chatted about mundane entertaining things for a while. Jack shifted his position and ended up with his head on Pitch’s lap, a soft smile on his face.

“Hey Pitch, earlier you said something about your old home…” Jack said contemplative. “By old home, did you mean in the stars? You said here was a… ship, right?”

Pitch looked at him a bit surprised by the sudden change of topic, but still smiled faintly before talking.

“Indeed, my love, indeed.” Pitch said caressing Jack’s hair and continued. “Hmm… Jack, when I speak about stellar space, stars, planets, moons, galaxies, nebulae and so… what do you understand by those words?”

Pitch’s tone was soft, but Jack knew why Pitch was asking him this, in his lessons there were words he had trouble understanding (mostly formal ones) and all those words Pitch spoke _should_ be foreign to Jack. Normal humans do not know about those things, only those that had studied for years and there are things that they still would not know. Jack should not understand those words either, but somehow he _did_. All of them. Images flashed in his mind and understanding sink in. Something reawakened in Jack, a knowledge so old that felt strange for a moment, as if it was a remembrance of another life.

“How…?” Jack’s eyes widened, he looked up at Pitch bewildered. “How do I understand all of this?”

Pitch smirked proudly.

“It is a bit rare, but there are spirits that inherit the knowledge of the cosmos itself at their birth. Some slowly absorb it, even without ever travelling away from their home planet, they still know what a galaxy is and that there are other worlds out there…” There was so much pride in Pitch’s voice that Jack felt a little proud of himself too. “Then we have others like you, my lovely Sprite. That are born with the knowledge soaked into your very roots.” The last phrasing sounded alluringly dark for Jack, but he loved this side of Pitch too.

“So you mean I’ll know things even though I haven’t learned about them?” Jack asked realizing how amazing that was.

“Exactly.” Pitch said smiling. “And thanks to this, it will be easier to tell you about my old home.”

Jack smiled brightly at Pitch’s words and pulled him into a hug.

“And I’m dying to hear it!” Jack threw himself back at Pitch’s lap waiting.

Pitch smiled broadly and continued.

“My old home is very, very far from here, a planet called Lunarien. There was also the home of the Lunanoff House, the rulers of my planet and the long lost family of the last Tsar, Lunar. Before the war, the Tsar and Tsarina were the head of the Triad Federation that was composed by Lunarien, Pookan and Lumen, our sister planets. There were other Planets and Constellations that ruled that part of the universe side by side of the Triad, but our Federation was one of the most powerful ones.”

Jack was so concentrated in Pitch’s words that he could almost see the things Pitch was describing.

“Lunariens and Lumens were alike in appearance being almost the same as the Humans. The Pookas was the most different race of the three, but also the strongest and more advanced one…” Pitch’s voice sounded sad for a moment. “Bunnymund is the last Pooka we know of…” He stopped a little to breathe, but continued. “Their planet was the farthest of the three, but thanks to their advanced technology their ships was the fastest, even compared to the other races.

Lunarien was almost like Earth, even the days and year duration was the same as here. The Lunariens were physically strong, there was no difference in strength between males and females and both equally respected as warriors, but there were some that preferred the unstable yet beautiful power of ‘magic’, that was also how my kind called affinities. For humans to be able to awake an affinity is something nearly impossible in life, but for Lunariens was not like it, it was difficult but reachable with years of training or an inborn affinity and those capable of such a feat were given high positions in the army if they wished.”

Jack was not even blinking, he loved Pitch’s stories and even more knowing they happened once, all those fantasy-like tales, real tales.

“The Pookas were powerful beasts, tall and proud, they had a unique style of fighting between all types of weaponry you can imagine to the fiercest and finest martial arts, not only that but they also had the power to shapeshift if there was the need. Old masters could grow at least four more arms to fight, each one holding a different weapon. The scariest part is that no matter how difficult it seemed to fight like it, they still could, and they did it beautifully.

Then we had the gentle Lumens… the pacifists, warriors that fought with words, not weapons… Their planet was too close to their star and because of that there was no rotation on its axis, one side always facing its star in eternal day and the other in eternal night.”

Pitch stopped and looked at Jack to see if he was understanding, Jack had to dig the meaning of the words deep in this newfound knowledge that awakened inside of him and after a few seconds the images flashed into his mind again, making sense to Pitch’s words, he nodded and Pitch continued.

“The side facing the star was a deadly desert, but the other one was perfect for the growth of life and in that environment that their species surged. They had always been gentle creatures… Capable of creating light at a mere wish, some could even conjure the winds to help them fly to whatever they wanted. Some could bring sleep to tired souls by kissing them. The legends said they were the sons and daughters of Hypnos, the personification of sleep… Sadly…” Pitch sighed sadly. “Because of their peaceful nature, they were also the first ones to perish in the war, when our fleets arrived at the planet was too late. Less than a hundred survived, less than hundred compared to the billions that lived in Lumen.”

Pitch stopped for a while, Jack felt the heaviness of his words sink in, sad and devastating. Jack might not have lived all those things, but still… somehow, he could feel it. Pitch let out a shaky breath, but was soon followed by small smile.

“In the end I didn’t told you why I like your temperature so much.” Pitch said with a candid smile now. “In Lunarien there was three seasons, there was no summer and the winter was way harsher than here, the temperatures were very low. My favorite season was winter, most of our people hated since was almost impossible going out without layers and layers of cloth, but I still loved it nonetheless. My temperature dropped almost to the same as yours at those times and the feeling was really pleasant. That’s why I love the feeling of your skin…” Pitch finished smiling to Jack.

Jack’s eyes widened when he finally understood Pitch’s words and happiness spread over his chest, he couldn’t help but smile too.

“Though I am so far away, somehow when I am with you Jack, it feels like home.” Pitch whispered in Jack’s ear before pulling him into a soft embrace.


	18. Into the Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pitch discovers something sinister in his patrol!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is by Pitch's perspective and things are starting (ever so slowly/or maybe not) to develop! I hope you all like!

Later that night Pitch and Jack were ready to go on patrol.

Pitch gave Jack a black cloak to hide him better in the shadows in case someone could see him. Jack was skeptical when he told him that, but Pitch had seen too many things in his life to not be sure and secretly, he liked how beautiful black clothes fitted Jack (though blue was also perfect for him).

"Jack, give me your hand." Pitch said remembering something.

Jack did as Pitch said without batting an eye and though Pitch remained silent he couldn't help but smile at such display of trust.

 _I am so lucky_. He thought.

"I hope you don't find it gross, it's going to be quick." Pitch said before bringing Jack's ring finger to his mouth and biting softly, just scratching his sharp teeth on the soft skin, Jack's eyes widened, but he didn't move. A black liquid formed inside of Pitch's mouth and dropped slightly from the sides, he concentrated hard to mold his liquid shadows into the shape of Jack's finger and seconds later it was ready. He took out Jack's finger gently and wiped it with a handkerchief, the shadows in his mouth dissipated quickly in the air turning into a dark smoke.

"Sorry, molding shadows is easier this way." Pitch said smiling.

"Wow!" Jack contemplated his newest... ring-claw thing. That was not a simple ring, it extended through the entirety of his finger, like a lost piece of armor, completely black, but with intricate details forming a wicked claw in the end. "That's amazing!"

"With this I can feel where you are." Pitch said. "If you need me, no matter where I am I will hear you calling and I will find you. Also you can summon some of my shadows if you need, not so many as I wish, but enough to aid you if you ever need to fight. Which I truly hope you won't, but still..." Pitch took Jack's hand and interlaced their fingers.

"I think you could say I'm your fiance now." Jack said surprising Pitch, but as soon as the words left his mouth he was bright red. "Ju- just kidding... Heh..." He said looking everywhere but at Pitch's eyes.

"Oh, but I hope you are not kidding." Pitch said a little devilish. "Since I asked you before if you would stay the eternity by my side..." He took Jack's face in his hand and got closer, his lovely Sprite blushing wildly. "And if I remember correctly you said you would." A dark smile played on Pitch's expression before losing himself in Jack's lips.

After enjoying Jack for a while he hold himself (with difficulty) and focused again in their next mission, breaking the kiss.

"Are you ready?" Pitch asked Jack that was straightening his cloak and checking his staff (probably trying to distract himself since he was still brightly red).

"Yes!" Jack said enthusiastically and let Pitch hold him in a tight embrace.

"So, here we go." Pitch said a second before his shadows engulfed them both in a dark tornado.

When they arrived it was dark, their only light source was the faint moonlight that was slowly being covered by heavy clouds and the wind was blowing violently. The night was cold and the air was damp despise the howling winds. Pitch felt Jack tightening his grip on his clothes and soothed him caressing his hair.

"What's happening?" Jack asked slightly apprehensive.

"It's all right, a storm is forming, that's why the winds are howling like that. It's perfect for some nightmares though." Pitch stopped talking when he noticed what he said, he looked at Jack expecting a disapproving expression, but Jack was glued at his robes, face hidden.

"If this helps the kids never going out in a storm like that, I think is all good." Jack said with a muffled voice, looking up at Pitch after a few seconds. "I never liked this kind of storms, they let our clothes all wet and ughh... Blizzards on the other hand..."

Pitch chuckled at Jack's words.

"I will have to check the place Zimon talked first, if everything is clear I will bring you there." Pitch's shadow double appeared at his side. "I'll have to go with my normal body since it seems to have an anomaly affecting the shadows, but I'll still be here, or half of me at least." Jack chuckled at Pitch's words and let go of him, taking the hand of his shadow body instead.

"You really don't mind, do you?" Though Pitch said it as a question, he was certain, Jack could see both of his forms as simply an extension of himself.

"I can't understand very well, but it just feels like it's you and my instincts are always right!" Jack said smiling. "Oh, and who is Zimon?"

Before Pitch could answer Jack, another shadow appeared by Pitch's side, but this one was different than the others Jack saw. It was taller than Pitch and also humanoid, though completely black, it's features were visible, if it was a person would be a man at it's mid thirties or so, wearing a black armor and holding a spear.

"That's Zimon." Pitch said with a smile and the shadow warrior bowed slightly towards Jack in a greeting. "Some shadows were people before being consumed by Malice's darkness, through the years I was able to free some of them and they slowly recovered their consciousness. Sadly when youu became a shadow there's no turning back, but now that they are conscious again they help me take care of the people of this world by they own accordance. Zimon was part of the army of Lunarien and he's the head of the shadow warriors that work for me. They normally don't like to interact with other living beings, be them mortals or spirits, but I could ask them for a brief introduction one of these days, if you wish." Pitch said reading Jack's expression and a bright smile followed his words.

"That would be awesome!" Jack said lively.

Pitch laughed at his enthusiasm and parted ways, leaving his shadow counterpart watching Jack.

Jack tried flying saying something about use the wind at his favour, but when he was almost blown away from Pitch's shadow he pulled Jack and trapped him in his arms.

"I'll have to concentrate a bit more on the other side Jack, try staying still for just a few minutes, can you?" Pitch's voice was gentle, but firm.

"Sorry hehe!" Jack said not sounding sorry at all, but he stopped trying to fly and stood quietly against Pitch's shadow body, sporadically trying to create snow from his staff or a little ice sculpture.

When Pitch could concentrate better with his original body he sensed the strangeness his lieutenant talked about.

The place Zimon guided him was a big cave, its entrance was completely dark and a faint yet rotten smell exuded from there.

"Any of you entered there?" Pitch asked Zimon that was standing by his side.

The shadow warrior simply shook his head in an negative signal.

"Good." Pitch answered.

A dark scythe formed on Pitch's hand and he closed his eyes. He let his senses spread like threads of a spider web and when his whole body was as keen as a sharp blade he entered the cave.

The first thing that hit him like a punch was the smell. Putrid, decayed, rotten. It was the unmistakable smell of death. Dozens of corpses or even more, some old, others scarily fresh... but underneath all the gore his closed eyes spared him the vision (but his body could sense all of it), there was something more... something familiar.

Mud...

Decay...

What was that?

Pitch felt a cold shiver down his spine.

_Oh no. No, no, no, no, NO! That's not possible. She is dead._

However, no matter how much his rational mind was screaming at him the opposite, Pitch already knew the truth.

_Malice. By God, what did I do to deserve this?_

She wasn't there anymore, this place was just one of her temporary hideouts and by the state she left things she was probably weak...

Still, no matter how weak she was, Malice was not something to be underestimated and Pitch would make sure he was not treating the matter lightly.

After some more minutes inspecting the cave he left and met with Zimon that was waiting him in the entrance.

"Gather the others, we will have a meeting in two days, bring ALL of them." Pitch said with a harsh tone, only used when his old habits as General were awakened. "Moreover, don't forget Sanderson, the other Guardians will have to wait until I decide what to do after this meeting."

Zimon saluted Pitch as the General he was and bowed before disappearing in black sand and smoke.

 _God help us..._  Pitch thought before returning for his beloved Jack, his heart heavy, but determined.


	19. The Awakening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack have a strange dream and Pitch take him to a nice walk to cheer him up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That one is another chapter my brain wrote without my intent, it was supposed to be about the meeting! But well, I'll let it for the next one then.
> 
> Thank you again everyone for reading, giving kudos, commenting! <3
> 
> This one is by Jack's perspective! ^^

Jack was alone in their room reading an old book that talked about Lunarien and it's people, he would have been much more surprised with the fact that he could read it at all (according to Pitch it was written in the Triad language), but his worries were eclipsing any other feelings.

In the previous night, Jack was waiting Pitch's return to wander around the place, but after what seemed twenty minutes or so (he created the habit to check his watch now and then) Pitch's shadow body moved and without warning he teleported them both back to the lair.

Jack was so surprised that he stood there paralysed for few seconds before understanding what have happened and when realization kicked in he turned abruptly to face Pitch.

"What was that?!" Jack said surprised.

"I'm sorry Jack..." Pitch said through his shadow body. "I found traces of something dangerous near there. I didn't want to risk your safety." He said with the same beautiful voice as his normal self.

"Where is your other body?" Jack asked looking around a bit worried, they were in Pitch's room now.

"Here, my dear." The shadow dissipated in smoke and Pitch's solid body was right in front of his eyes, standing in the same place his shadow double was.

"Are you all right?" Jack's mood lightened a bit.

"Yes, I am. I'm sorry again, I didn't want to scare you, my first concern was take you away from there." Pitch pulled Jack in a gentle embrace.

"What did you found there?" The apprehension was back in Jack's voice, but he did his best to hide it.

Pitch sighed tiredly.

"An old enemy and a very dangerous and troublesome one, to make things worse. I will have to gather all the shadow warriors to help me locate it. I don't want to take any chances." Pitch said serious, but his tone softened at his next words. "Sadly our peace will be bothered for a while, one more reason to hunt this thing down as fast as I can." A sly smile played on Pitch's lips. "Whoever disrupts our honeymoon shall pay. I haven't even savored you properly yet." Pitch finished the last words with dramatic indignation.

Jack didn't know if he laughed, blushed or tried to understand the deeper meaning of Pitch's words so in the end he opted to the former.

"What am I? Your meal?" Jack said joking.

"Hmmm..." Pitch pondered for a while.

"What?! I don't believe you're even considering it!" Jack bumped him and they laughed for a while.

Jack was growing more and more used to Pitch's ever-so-flirty way and doing his best to tame his wild heart at Pitch's words.

They stayed awake for some time more (Pitch didn't _have_ to sleep, but he always laid in bed together with Jack) until Jack couldn't keep his eyes open anymore.

That night Jack had a strange dream about battles and shadows, blood and death...

 

Jack was standing in the middle of a battleground, blurred soldiers were falling, dying, fighting and being swept by bloodied beasts made of broken armors and darkness, all he could feel from his surroundings was bloodlust and despair.

Jack's own despair was growing as the soldiers and monsters turned clearer and he begun to recognize faces (did he?), he tried to help them, blast his ice, summon his wind to aid those people, but then he noticed... where was his body? There was nothing. He wasn't even a ghost. The only thing he could do was watch them fall and die.

He wanted to scream, but he _couldn't_.

 

When he regained his senses Pitch was shaking him lightly with a worried expression on his face.

"Are you all right?" Pitch paused and looked Jack in the eyes. "You were having a nightmare... and a very bad one, I could sense your distress."

"I..." Jack started, but as soon as he tried to think about it only an uneasy feeling came to mind. "I don't remember what it was. It's so strange..."

Pitch's expression relaxed a bit. "It happens, maybe the things that happened yesterday worried you. Try sleeping again, you slept only three hours."

Jack was already resting in Pitch's arms, but he snuggled closer and closed his eyes, the uneasiness faded away and he fell into a dreamless sleep once again.

In the next day Jack helped Pitch rearrange the living room to look more like a meeting one, the lair was big, but according to Pitch they would need the biggest room with easier access (and that was the one).

Pitch moved the table of the dining room to there and Jack rearranged the sofas and pillows (almost) hidden, leaning them next to the walls, after finished the place looked much bigger without them scattered all around.

Almost half a day later (the whole thing took a long time even with Jack flying here and there to be faster and Pitch using his shadows to help them), Pitch asked Jack if he wanted to go walk for a while since he would probably be very busy in the next days with the meeting and all, and of course Jack said yes!

What he didn't anticipated though was the place Pitch would take him.

"Woahhhhhhh!!!!" As always that was the best articulated phrasing Jack could muster given the spectacle right in front of his eyes.

It was a freaking _glacier_.

A beautifully blue and white gigantic glacier with it's tips all cracked and pointed to the sky, like ice needles. It was night there, but the moon provided all the clarity they needed, making the scenery even more magic.

"This place is amazing!" Jack was agape, the view was stunningly beautiful. The place Pitch landed them was a dark pine forest, there was little to no snow there, but right in front of it, on the other side of a green river the glacier rose, like a spell was cast and the thing raised itself out of nothing.

"It's been a long time since I came here... I thought you would like." Pitch said smiling.

"Like? I loved! This thing is huge!! Oh my God, I want to fly there _so badly_!!" Jack was agitated and his heart beating a mile a minute! All that ice and cold surrounding him was like a current of energy being injected into his very veins. It was so different from his peaceful lake and soft snow, that thing was wild, was a show of how powerful nature could be and it was pulling him, awakening something that was dormant until now.

"Go." Pitch said, sitting on a fallen tree with a half-smile directed to Jack.

"But- I can't fly... not so high..." Jack felt his heart ache.

"Of course you can Jack. You have been training for months. I will remember you no matter how many times: you are strong. You have a power the likes of which you can scarcely imagine and here you are feeling it. Embrace the calling, let it guide you, let it free you." Pitch's words were like a hammer at Jack's doubts and fears, it shattered them like thin ice and the core of his power vibrated and engulfed him.

So he let it consume, spread.

A blast of wind surrounded Jack and lifted him with an ease that he never thought possible, a second before he was high in the sky, flying free and boundless.

"That's it Jack!" He heard Pitch's voice in the distance and let his power guide him.

He flew at the top of the glacier and danced through it's broken tips, the wind guided him like invisible wings and a tail of ice and snow formed behind like a fallen star, his white hair in the moonlight glowed silver and the silvery patterns on his clothes twinkled at his movements, his own ice implemented the patterns on his clothes and a thin layer covered his staff turning it into a soft blue coloration.

It was like he was transforming. No... It wasn't like, he was, he finally, finally connected with his powers.

Now he was truly a winter sprite.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The glacier is based on that one: images.china.cn/attachement/jpg/site1006/20130924/001372acd6a713ab40d652.jpg it's called Perito Moreno located in Argentina. XD


	20. Nightsky & Blackcat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack meet two new unlikely friends!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And once again this chapter is not what I was planning for, but I hope you all like either way! :)

 

Jack was pacing.

After finish reading the book (that he really enjoyed, by the way) he crawled to the bed and lost himself in the memories of the previous day... He felt so alive there, as if he could do anything he wanted, free and wild, like he belonged.

Something cracked inside of him there, normally he wouldn't feel so agitated, his heart was normally so calm, but after tasting such feeling, such thrill, he couldn't stay quiet. He wanted more, oh so much more.

His power was like a caged beast, it was dormant until now, but when he connected with it, it awakened and was demanding it's freedom.

When Pitch was by Jack's side it was easier to stay calm, his peaceful presence was enough to ground him, to help him stay in control, but Pitch was busy now and Jack was alone.

Jack asked if he could participate in the meeting, but Pitch insisted for him to stay on their room at least in the first two days, not all the shadow warriors were receptive to meet new people like Zimon had been and he would have to talk to them before introducing someone. Inside, Jack was a bit sad, but he did as Pitch said and locked himself in their room.

When Jack couldn't stand lying in bed anymore he jumped in the air (it was so easy for him now that was strange) and flew in circles like a caged bird.

_Why I'm so restless?_

In the six months he lived there he never felt like it, the walls around him was always a reminder that he finally had a home, a place he could call his. Sadly now not even this thought was comforting.

_Oh... Maybe..._

Jack remembered something Pitch said when he gave him his claw-ring and then tried it out.

"Pitch?" Jack said to his ring.

Some seconds passed and Jack was almost giving up, Pitch said that if he ever needed he could call him with it, but it was probably in desperate situations, not something so trivial as-

"Jack, are you all right? You called me." Pitch's voice was coming from behind and Jack jumped, spooked.

"AH!" Jack yelped. "Oh God, you surprised me!" Jack closed his eyes for a brief moment to regain his composure then turned and was faced by Pitch's shadow body.

"You used the ring, didn't you?" Pitch asked worried.

"Yes, sorry I am strangely... restless... I wanted to call you, but since I can't get out of the room..." Jack said a bit uncertain if what he did was wrong, but by Pitch's face it didn't seem like anything to be worried at all.

"It's perfectly fine Jack, you can call me anytime. I'm sorry I left you here alone, sadly I'm using both bodies, one in the meeting and this one to track down where our enemy is located. So far all the traces I found are too cold to be considered a leading clue." Pitch got closer to Jack and caressed his face gently. "If you want I can take you to the Workshop, North would be delighted to have a visit. It's been a while since you talked to him too. What do you think?"

That was a tempting idea, but Jack was almost sure he would end up harassing the yetis (as he did in his last visit) if he visited them now, he was too agitated to behave like a nice sprite.

"Hmm I was actually thinking about the lake." Jack took Pitch's hand and interlaced their fingers. "I'm feeling frantic, restless... Yesterday something happened and it's like my power is bursting out of me, I need to release it somehow. The scariest thing is that I don't know how." Jack said it all too fast, but Pitch simply smiled, his scarily sharp and black smile only his shadow body could flash.

"I'm glad. It might be scary at first, but this is a sign you are finally connected with your winter core. I'm proud of you." Pitch kissed Jack lightly on the forehead. "Do you prefer the lake... or the glacier?"

_Oh well._

Jack haven't even considered that option, he thought about the lake because... it was easier? Closer? But distance was never a problem for Pitch, so...

"Can I go back to the glacier then?!" Jack already knew the answer, but he couldn't stop himself for asking excitedly!

"To the glacier then." Pitch smiled and pulled Jack in his embrace, engulfing them in shadows.

Jack was so used to go everywhere this way, that the warmth and softness of the shadows was something already familiar to him... the sweet fragrance of Pitch, no matter in which body, it was always the same, a faint trace of cinnamon overlayed by caramel and chocolate, sweet and nostalgic somehow.

When they arrived Jack was snuggled at Pitch, his arms around him and his face buried in Pitch's chest.

Pitch chuckled and caressed Jack's hair.

"Everything alright?" Pitch asked with a tender smile, but Jack didn't want to let go.

"Sorry, I'm so clingy that I hate myself." Jack said with his voice muffled. "But I promise I'll stop sniffing you very soon."

Pitch laughed at Jack's words and hugged him tighter.

"I'll leave some friends with you, so you won't have to worry."

At Pitch's words Jack raised his head, looking at him surprised. Pitch blowed a long steady whistle that finished with a melodic tilt, seconds later Jack heard a sound behind them and he turned slightly apprehensive.

To his utter surprise two beautiful black horses were standing in a dark corner nearby a huge pine tree, their mane and tail turned into smoke after some centimeters wavering in the air like remnants of ghosts, the fur was bright, but the texture seemed more like sand than anything else and their eyes were gleaming red, like lava boiled inside their bodies.

Jack gasped.

He was speechless, so all he did was look at them and then at Pitch (that was smirking) and look at them again.

"They are my most trustful stallions, Nightsky is the one of the left and Blackcat is-"

Before Pitch could finish Blackcat got closer walking happily and snuggled at Jack, pretty much like a cat would do.

"And that's Blackcat." Pitch said laughing. "I think that explains his name too."

"It does! Haha!" Jack said laughing while petting Blackcat. The feeling of Jack's hand in Blackcat's neck was really pleasant, it was warm and the fur was soft like velvet, but somehow even more smooth, there was no words to describe such sensation and when Jack thought that that was amazing he felt a vibration from the stallion in front of him. "Is he purring?" Jack asked incredulous and wide eyed.

"Yes, he is purring. My theory is that he has the soul of a cat that somehow ended up as a Nightmare." Pitch said half-smiling and called Nightsky with another whistle, the stallion got closer, his movements much more horse-like than his twin, when he was close enough Pitch run a hand on the horse's mane. "They're called Nightmares because of their origins, they are born from the fears and nightmares of humans, this is their final form. Others that are still forming are smaller and more skeletal."

"Are they born from nightmares?" Jack asked surprised, if he had a dream with such magnificent creatures it wouldn't be a nightmare at all!

"That's their primal essence, all dreams and nightmares create a type of energy that is released by the feelings caused by it, in the nightmares case - fear. This energy accumulates over time and if it has enough, it takes form, for some reason on Earth they end up as horses, stallions when they solidify. They feed off of fear to grow and after reaching their final form they are able to induce nightmares as well. For some reason they are drawn to me and help me out in my duty as the Nightmare King - or Boogeyman as the kids prefer. They never asked anything in return and even cooperate with the shadow warriors when they need." Pitch smiled at Jack that was wide eyed and fascinated, Blackcat still demanding his attention. "These two are old companions, the first ones that joined me a couple of thousand years ago. I hadn't introduced them to you until now because they were busy helping me out."

Pitch smiled to Jack, but for some reason suddenly stilled.

"Pitch?" Jack asked worried, the two stallions were looking at Pitch too.

"Sorry." He was back to normal. "Some shadows found something in a clearing..." Pitch gave Jack an apologetic look (or at least it seemed through his black eyes). "I will have to go my dear. Now that you can fly you can go back to our home if you wish, Nightsky and Blackcat know how to get there and if you feel tired they will gladly ride you home. However, if you have patience, in a couple of hours I will be back to pick you up, all right?" Jack nodded and gave Pitch a light kiss that turned into a passionate one once Pitch took control. They broke the kiss breathlessly then Pitch turned to the stallions. "And you two take care of him for me."

The two Nightmares straightened up at Pitch's tone and moved their heads in a silent agreement, Jack chuckled.

"Take care Pitch." Jack said before Pitch turned into a black smoke and disappeared in the air, his last expression a warm smile directed to Jack and his mouth moving a silent "you too".

"Sooo... Pitch said you two would ride with me, but can you fly at all?" Jack said turning his head to his two new friends, feeling all bossy for no reason.

The Nightmares seemed surprised at Jack's words, but before Jack could think he had done something wrong Nightsky thundered forwards leaping into the air and running through the winds, he made a wild curve and turned back passing right besides Jack, stopping to face him with a proud stare, like he was saying "How about it? Can you do better?" tilting his head to the side in a friendly provocation.

Jack was dumbfounded and by judging by Blackcat's face he wasn't the only one.

"Wow, that was awesome!" Jack said and was followed by a snort of agreement from Blackcat.

He already liked them.

Jack summoned the wind to his aid and flew high up in the sky followed by the two magnificent Nightmares that didn't lose to him in speed or grace.


	21. Noah (Part I)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack falls asleep in the back of Nightsky and is dragged into a world of dreams...
> 
> But, can a dream feel so real?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll change this note a bit to give the new readers a bit of a warning!
> 
> From this point on the story will truly develop, some chapters will be a bit confusing (2 or 3 from this point on) until things start to fall into place, and close to chapter 30 things might get a bit darker since will be a part that will talk about the war (yesss the Golden Age), but nothing graphic or terrifying, so don't worry, it's just to not let things too confusing.
> 
> Thank you for reading!

Jack was resting in the back of Nightsky, tired and feeling drained. He was finally calmer after using all his energy flying around, racing with the two Nightmares, creating snowstorms and summoning cold winds; things he never thought he would be able to do... yet, he did and easily. He was tired, but _so_ happy.

Nightsky's mane was like a pillow against Jack's face, very soft and strangely warm, actually the stallion whole body was like a heated cushion, for nightmarish creatures as Pitch stated, they were wrongly too incredible.

Jack started to hum an old song he couldn't remember the origins; for his surprise the two Nightmares changed their pace to ride in the music rhythm, rocking him gently while wandering the winds. After some time the tiredness started to win over him, his eyes getting heavy with the soft trotting and he was afraid he wouldn't be able to stay awake for too long. Nightsky was flying the winds lazily and Blackcat was happily flying by their side, crossing in front of them from time to time, making soft horse noises and checking Jack to see if he wasn't falling from Nightsky's back, he was grateful and feeling absolutely safe with them.

At some point he fell asleep and entered in a world of dreams.

For some time he just floated around in a blur, images flashed in between the white mist that reigned over his mind; a little girl with brown hair and scared eyes, the lake, the forest nearby, people he recognized their faces, but couldn't remember their names or who they were... all was so familiar that hurt. After some time lost in those forgotten memories (he somehow knew they were not just his imagination) he arrived at a strange place, it was so dark that for a moment Jack felt a chill, it didn't seemed it belonged there.

It was _wrong_.

This darkness _shouldn't_ be there.

However, something pulled him to the direction of this shadowy place, when he got close enough to almost touch it, he felt a wave of sadness hit him like a punch.

Whatever was there, was not good.

His eyes got teary and his heart ached, he clawed his chest with cold fingers and whined, curling up in a ball. Slowly the darkness spread, touching him with ghost fingers, crawling in his skin, ever so gentle, ever so terrifying.

Then he was completely consumed by it.

 

 ...

 

When he opened his eyes again Jack was staring at a mirror, but the reflection was... _wrong_.

A black haired boy was staring back at him; he was probably some years younger, fourteen or fifteen years old. His eyes were of a dusky gray, the face thin, his lips strangely pale and the skin ashen.

"I'll make them pay." The boy whispered to the mirror, like a dark oath...

Something inside of Jack stirred, he was in the boy's skin, but he didn't have any control, the feeling was that he was trapped, an uninvited observer that could faintly feel some of his host's emotions.

Before Jack could understand what was going on, the boy walked away from the mirror, with a side glance Jack could see he was wearing what seemed a fancy uniform, all black with silvery patterns that resembled...

 _What?_ Jack thought confused.

The ones on Pitch's clothes! They were not exactly the same, Pitch's embroidery was golden and way more detailed, but they were still too similar to be mere coincidence.

Jack focused on the surroundings while the boy walked forth determined. The place was huge and looked like some sort of... school? An institution?

 _No_.

It was an academy, a militar academy; Jack absorbed the information from the boy as it leaked to him, their minds linked, yet separate... It was a weird sensation.

After walking through long white halls with beautiful strangely designed columns (white and silver, with geometric patterns all over it), the boy stopped in front of a magnificent black door that had a strangely familiar blue triangle stamped on it.

He breathed slowly trying to calm himself, his heart hammering in his chest and a sick agitation spreading through him, he knocked three times.

"Enter." A male raspy voice said from behind the door.

The boy barged in, lacking any kind of politeness, but somehow managing to walk elegantly furious towards the man that was sitting behind a black office table. The man's face was long and stern, eyes of a cold blue with an analytical stare, short black hair neatly combed backwards and his clothes similar to the one the boy was wearing, but lacking the embroidery and silver patterns of the boy's clothes. There was just a blue triangle hanging in his chest and when Jack noticed it, another information leaked in.

_Not a soldier._

While the boy was angrily staring at the man, Jack noticed that he was... what was he doing? Jack tried to understand. He was looking at a... black slim box that was shining and showing strange symbols... no, wait, that was the Triad alphabet! But the words weren't static like in a book... It was a... _computer_ \- the information floated to him. Oh, humans don't have this kind of technology, so of course he wouldn't know.

 _Oh God, this is weird._ Jack thought.

"Why was my application denied?" The boy's voice was surprisingly deep and controlled, but Jack could feel the rage boiling inside, sometimes prickling at the edge of his mind where they were connected.

The man looked up coldly, like he was just dirt or something lower, not worth of attention at all.

"What's your ID?" He asked in a monotone voice.

"1UM3N.7, seventh division, combat name Noah."

The man opened a drawer and picked some papers, he looked one by one slowly with a bored expression, until finding the one he was looking for and putting it on the table.

"Noah..." The man muttered searching something at the paper. "Here." He pointed at an unmarked square at the paper. "You haven't showed any signs of an affinity in the two years you joined the academy. To apply to any Special Squad that's a requirement." He finished like it was obvious.

 _So his name is Noah..._ Jack thought, just half concentrated at the conversation in front of him.

_Why I'm in his mind anyway?_

All of it was too real to be a dream, in the back of his mind, Jack _knew_ that was the only logical explanation, but for some reason it didn't feel right.

This wasn't just a dream, about this he was sure.

Jack was so lost in his thoughts that he wasn't prepared when the wave of hatred flooded his calm mind, it hit him ferociously and dragged him with it like a tidal wave, in a moment he was lost in his thoughts and in the next he wanted to murder the guy in front of him.

"Do you have any idea of my scores or my abilities? I don't need to have any kind affinity to defeat a Dream Pirate or any shadow creature. My skills are more than enough." Noah's voice was low and his tone murderous.

Jack calmed down when he noticed that all this rage wasn't his, it was coming from Noah.

The man in front of them gave a depreciating snort and returned to the computer.

"If you want to complain, go talk to Lieutenant Drax, he's the one in charge of the squad applications and the exam." The man said, not even looking at Noah.

Jack could feel that Noah was very close to draw his sword and behead the guy without an inch of remorse... but, he didn't.

He breathed slowly and turned back to the door, using all his will to keep the little control he had.

 _Oh but I will talk to him._ Noah's thoughts echoed to Jack.

When Noah was going to touch the knob, the door opened violently and hit him on the face.

"Ouch!" It was all he managed to say before looking at the person who did it. His eyes widened. "Colonel Nyx." He whispered not believing in his luck and in a fraction of a second an idea formed in his mind, a _bad_ idea actually - Jack could sense, but Noah blurted it out anyway. "Hmm, it's sad to see how low the army fell, having so many prejudiced people in command." Noah said in a spiteful tone, each word filled with poison.

Jack could feel Noah's distress, he was uncertain and even a bit ashamed of such disrespect... but more than all, he was angry and determined.

The person in front of him, Colonel Nyx, was a beautiful woman, probably in her late twenties, her hair was long and black pulled backwards in a neat ponytail, her face was slightly round and her eyes were silver, much brighter and enchanting than the gray of Noah's eyes. She was wearing the same uniform of him, but the embroidery was silver and gold, with a golden collar and a white V in the middle. She looked at him surprised with such audacity, but didn't waver.

"Excuse me?" She asked with such authority that if Jack was in control he would definitely had flinched.

"I'm sorry if I wasn't clear. I said is a pity the last force against the Dream Pirates is filled with prejudiced people that only rely on those who are gifted with magic. Denying even the exam to then decide if a person is worthy or not being part of an Elite Squad." Noah was trembling slightly, half of anger, half of fear.

He knew that such behavior could be punished with expulsion and all he worked so far would be for naught, but at that point he couldn't care less.

Nyx raised an eyebrow and looked at Noah now expressively confused, her cold tone changing into something softer.

"Who told you that non-magic users can't do the exam?" She asked.

Noah looked back at the man behind him, his expression changed from surprised to pale in a question of seconds.

"Him." Noah said pointing to the man, eyes narrowed and impossibly dangerous. "He said Lieutenant Drax is the one responsible for the selection of the Cadets, also that he doesn't accept applications unless the person has an affinity."

"I DIDN'T!" The man shouted, raising from his chair in a jump, his expression angry for the first time. "I didn't say all of that." He tried to control his voice better. "I just said, that if you had any complaints you should talk to the Lieutenant." He sat on the chair again, just a shadow of the rude cold person he was minutes ago.

"Well, Kraider..." Nyx said to the man. "You are the one responsible for the pre-selection of the candidates application forms and that means _just_ checking their health historic, _period_." There was a glint of disdain in her eyes. "Can you show me this boy's form for me to check it?" Her tone was even harsher then when she talked with Noah.

"But-" Kraider tried to talk, but was cut abruptly by her.

"The form, Kraider." She said coldly.

Noah was observing everything in silent appreciation.

 _It worked._ He was smiling internally.


	22. Noah (Part II)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack awakes from the dream, but he's feeling strangely sick.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi people! Thank you again for reading everyone! From this point on I'll change a little bit the focus from the fluff to the development of the story, so bear with me!

Nyx finished reading the paper Kraider, the secretary, handed to her.

“His abilities are above average, I’ve never seen such a high score in body combat, not from a Cadet at least. His health is perfect, there’s not even a historic of previous diseases or fractures. He’s perfectly acceptable.” She looked at Kraider. “May I ask you why you rejected his form?”

Kraider was even paler, his eyes staring blankly at the paper still in her hand.

“I made a mistake.” He said in a low almost angry voice.

“The applications won’t be given to you anymore. Meet me in two hours on the training field; we’re going to talk with Lieutenant Drax. The efficiency of your services are questionable and if I found proof you have been denying other applications because of your biased personal opinion, believe me – you will have to find another job.” Nyx’s voice was as cold as ice, just like her eyes. “Now you, young Cadet.” She turned to Noah and her tone softened. “You come with me; it’s your lucky day. Your application have been accepted and I’ll be the one that will apply the exam. Now.”

Noah’s eyes widened and Jack was surprised with the current of events.

“Now?” Noah asked agape.

“Yes. Now. That’s my light punishment for your insubordination.” She said with a dark smile. “But I like it about you, you have potential. If you manage to pass the exam, I’ll make sure you’re going to enter _my_ squad.”

“Are you serious?” Jack could feel a burst of happiness explode in Noah’s mind at her words. “The Ripper Squad?” He looked at her with renewed respect. “Show me the way, let’s do this exam, now.”

Nyx laughed at Noah’s words and opened the door leading the way, letting an incredulous and probably fired secretary behind.

When they got out though, Jack felt something pulling him out, like a strange gravitational force, everything started to blur and twirl and Noah and Nyx disappeared in a white fog…Jack was alone again, in the mist of his dream world, the dark spot still there. However, now Jack was slowly floating away from it, but for some reason, no matter how much it hurt to be near it or how strange his dream with this boy – Noah had been, Jack still wanted to go there, to understand what that was.

“Jack?” A familiar voice echoed through the mist and everything started to dissipate. “Jack, dear?” Again… Jack wanted to reach this voice, this beloved voice…

 _Pitch_.

His world of dreams completely faded and reality took focus. Jack blinked slowly and noticed he was laying on bed, Pitch was beside him, his beautiful golden eyes full of concern.

“Awake?” Pitch asked with a gentle voice, a small smile appearing on his lips the moment Jack nodded.

“Sorry, I don’t remember coming back.” Jack tried to sit, but a dizziness hit him by surprise and he ended up not trying again. Pitch’s expression changed back to concerned again.

“The twins brought you back, I was surprised to see you sleeping soundly at Nightsky’s back.” Pitch said, referring to the two Nightmares as 'the twins'. He caressed Jack’s hair softly. “I had to go back to the meeting after leaving you here, but when I got back to check on you, you seemed distressed on your sleep, it didn’t felt like a nightmare, but I got worried. You don’t seem very well.”

“I am…” Jack was going to say he was fine, but in reality, he was not. Whatever that crazy dream was, he was feeling awful. Not that the dream had been something horrible, but the overall feeling afterwards was like he had been sick for days. It was almost like…he had seen something forbidden. To make things worse, the unnerving sensation he felt when he was took by that strange darkness was still there - faint, but nonetheless there. “I’m sorry I had a really strange dream.” Jack said in a whisper. “I’m feeling dizzy too.”

“You probably used too much of your newly awakened powers.” Pitch said chuckling. “I forgot to tell you to use it wisely, your powers might be infinite, but your stamina is not. You’ll have to train your resistance to be able to use it fully without getting tired and this will take some years, I’m afraid.”

Jack laughed weakly, feeling slightly better.

“Want to talk about the dream?” Pitch asked.

Jack thought about it for a while, but when he considered the idea of talking about it with Pitch, a sick dread gripped his heart.

 _What?_ Jack was confused. Why was he feeling this way? The dream was not something horrible or a terrible secret he couldn’t reveal anyway. So, why? Pitch probably sensed something was wrong so he soothed Jack with another kiss and talked again.

“You don’t have to force yourself to talk about it, I just asked because in some cases, talking about bad dreams helps to calm unsettled feelings.” He smiled.

“The dream…It was nothing much, but for some reason…” Jack was feeling bad again, now more guilty than anything. Talking about some stupid realistic dream shouldn’t be so difficult.

“Don’t worry. If you feel like talking, you know I’ll always be here to listen.” Pitch’s expression was soft, but then turned slightly somber. “I have to go back.” He said with a broken voice, tone sad and eyes tired. “Unfortunately this meeting will take longer than I expected.” Pitch raised from the bed and covered Jack with comfortable blankets, he let out some shadows from his fingers and it spread through it until the entirety of the fabric was completely black. “This will keep you warm; normally your body can’t generate heat, so this will help.”

And it really did, Jack was already feeling the gentle warmth infiltrating his skin and relaxing him. He was a big fan of cold days and freezing temperatures, but feeling like that was something he truly enjoyed as well, it was almost as if… he was alive again.

“Thank you Pitch.” Jack managed to say, he was sleepy again.

“Sleep without worries. If I’m not back in some hours I’ll send a friend to keep you company, one I’m sure you’ll appreciate.” Pitch caressed Jack’s hair one last time and disappeared in the shadows.

Jack fell asleep almost instantly after Pitch left the room, but this time his sleep was dreamless and resting.

Some hours later Jack slowly awoke, he was still groggy so he stayed in bed for a while. He never thought that flying around and creating ice for a couple of hours would make him so tired and that dream... It was still bugging Jack. He _would_ have to talk about it with someone, eventually. However, if with Pitch he felt this way, would he be able to talk about it with someone else? He was almost certain that, no, he wouldn’t.

He got up, and sat at the side of the bed, one hand in his head. Jack was lost in thoughts when he heard a knock on the door. It took him a moment to understand what was happening, Pitch would never knock, so who…?

“Yes?” Jack said a bit hesitant. Seconds passed followed by another knock. Jack got up and walked towards the door, he was still feeling too tired to fly, so the way to the door took more than the fraction of second it normally would. Jack opened the heavy door and peeked outside. “Oh my! Sandy!” So that was the person Pitch told Jack earlier. Jack opened the door completely and smiled at Sandy that was floating in a cloud of golden sand. Sandy was in his adult form this time, Jack saw him only once like this, the other times he visited him with Pitch, his appearance was little and chubby, like a cute ball of dream sand.

 _It’s to be easier to deal with the children. -_ Jack remembered Pitch's explanation.

The dream guardian smiled brightly for him and pulled Jack into a tight hug, only letting go when Jack gasped for air. Jack laughed and invited him in, there was so many things he wanted to tell Sandy! They became fast friends after the first meeting with everyone and though he didn't like to admit, Sandy was much easier to talk than the others (but Jack loved all of them too!).

 _Oh, maybe I can ask him._ Jack thought, his mood much better.


	23. Prophetic Dreams & Old Memories

Jack talked about many things with Sandy, his new powers and how amazing it felt, his new friends Nightsky and Blackcat, how Pitch was good at teaching, at cooking, the new recipes he learned just to cook for Jack and well, all the good points of Pitch. Jack considered for a brief second if he wasn't being annoying, but Sandy didn't seem to mind, always making a new symbol of surprise or agreement at Jack's words.

After almost an hour later, Jack's thoughts returned to the dream.

"Hey Sandy..." Jack started, but another wave of insecurity hit him again. _Why is so hard to talk about it?_

Sandy made an interrogation with his sand, but soon he sensed Jack's distress.

 _Jack?_ Sandy tried his telepathy, the first time he talked with Jack like that, Jack was so surprised he even fell on the floor (he was trying to fly). With time, he got used to it, but Sandy was always a little too careful to use it on others, always as a last resort to make people understand.

"You should have used it sooner! You know I don't mind!" Jack said smiling and feeling a bit better, maybe with Sandy's telepathy he would not have to _actually_ talk about it.

 _Is something bothering you?_ Sandy's voice echoed in Jack's mind like a distant voice, yet still warm and caring.

"It's just that..." He trailed off again; the dream was still vivid in his mind, almost as if he had lived that, not just dreamed. "I had a strange dream... it was..."

 _A dream? Or a nightmare?_ Sandy's expression was slightly worried now.

"No, no. It wasn't a nightmare, Pitch always wake me up when I have them. Not that I have them too often." Jack said reassuring Sandy that frowned at his words. "It was just a dream. The strange thing about it was... it felt so real. Like, it wasn't me. I was dreaming with another person..." Again the tightening feeling on his chest. "But I was there, I was seeing everything." Jack flew and sat down in mid-air, his energy was almost completely back to normal now. "I don't know why is so difficult to talk about it! It was even worse when I tried to talk about the dream with Pitch. Arghh.." Jack pulled his bangs in distress.

 _Hmmm, maybe..._ Sandy said in Jack's mind. He was sitting mid-air as well, but in one of his cloud sands, one hand in his chin, thinking hard about something. _You said the dream felt real, but you were not the person in the dream, right?_ Sandy asked and Jack nodded. _In a scale of zero to ten how real it felt?_

"Hmmm... I think... maybe nine? No... ten. I knew that it was a dream because I was conscious that minutes before I was in the back of Nightsky dozing off, but if I didn't knew it I'm sure I would have freaked out, it was really like I was just there."

Sandy's eyes locked on Jack's hand, more specifically his left one.

_Jack, is that ring made of Pitch's shadows?_

Jack looked at his ring-claw and showed Sandy.

"Yes, if I need I can call him from it and he can know where I am more easily.”

 _Oh, I think I know what happened, and more, you'll probably have more of those dreams if my theory is right._ Sandy said with a small smile. _What you is seeing are probably the echoes of Pitch's memories. Realistic dreams falls in two categories: Prophetic Dreams or Reawakened Memories. The thing is, both of this types of dreams normally are with or from the person dreaming them, if it wasn't you in the dream it can't be your memory nor a prediction of your future._

Jack was looking at Sandy with wide eyes, his mouth slightly open.

_So the only option left is, those are memories, but not yours. You and Pitch have a strong connection, even if you didn't have the ring I would have thought of this possibility, but with the ring I'm almost sure. I don't think those memories are being passed to you consciously though, Pitch wouldn't do this without asking you first._

"No, but... The name..." Jack was trying hard to process the information. "The name wasn't the same. It was-" Jack tried to speak, but the name was stuck in his throat, he couldn't.

 _WHY?!_ Jack was so very frustrated.

 _Calm down, it's all right Jack. Pitch's name have changed over the years, He wasn't born as Pitch Black either._ Sandy's voice was warm. _From where he comes from I heard they had different names for each phase of their lives, a name only their family knew, a name for the army, a different name they were known in their profession and even a different name for their enemies. Pitch threw them all away when he accepted to be a Guardian and for more than ten thousand years, he's known as Pitch Black._

"Yes, of course go on saying to Jack my age!" A slightly annoyed voice said from the door. Pitch was standing there with a half-smile on his face.

 _Oh, you can hear my telepathy even when it's not direct to you, I almost forgot haha!_ Sandy smiled broadly, not being slightly sorry at all.

"Oh, but don't be fooled by his jovial appearance Jack, he's even older than me. In some more years you'll be what? Twenty thousand?" Pitch said playfully heading to Jack's direction.

"It doesn't matter how old you two are, I'll not feel intimidated!" Jack said laughing.

Jack was feeling better now, Pitch's memories right? It was not so bad if was just like this. Jack had the impression Pitch didn't overheard the entire conversation or else he would look more worried, he thought about asking Pitch if it was okay... looking at his memories without permission didn't seemed a nice thing to do, but something hold Jack back. The same strange feeling that didn't let him talk about it.

Sandy changed the topic and the three of them engaged in another conversation about how Sandy rode comets and conquered sentient stars in his old days as a Star Captain. Jack ended up forgetting his worries for the night and was so happy that Pitch was with him again.


	24. Remembrances

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pitch recalls a bit of his past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is by Pitch's perspective!

Sandy finally said his goodbyes to Pitch and Jack and disappeared in a tornado of sand, leaving the two alone.

Pitch was exhausted with the meeting and all the splitting he had to do in search of clues, it wasn't that he didn't had energy left, but it's been more than a millennia since he had to organize a "hunt", and this one was a very complex one to make things worse.

Malice's trail was never fresh. In the past Pitch had noticed strange things occurring here and there, things that was, now looking closely, obvious it was Malice's doing, but he never thought that Nightlight's sacrifice...

Jack yawned and looked at Pitch with a dope smile in his face, Pitch chuckled seeing his cute little spirit with such expression. Jack hugged Pitch affectionately and he hugged back, his thoughts trailing away.

"Still sleepy?" Pitch asked softly, a small smile on his face.

"Yes... I thought I wouldn't be since I slept earlier, but the tiredness came back full force." Jack chuckled at his own words. "You are going to stay, right?" He looked at Pitch with pleading eyes, ice blue and twinkling.

"Of course I will. How could I ever deny anything to you?" Pitch said smiling and without thinking picked Jack bridal style and with a spin, he walked them back to their bed, but not before Jack yelped in surprise.

"You'll give me a heart attack one of this days!" Jack said laughing and blushing at the same time.

"I'm pretty sure if you were still mortal your little heart would have failed you a long time ago." Pitch said with a smirk. "The way it beats like a hummingbird every time I..." Pitch leaned closer and kissed Jack lightly on the lips, smiling smugly when Jack's blush grew even stronger and his heart was beating crazily on his chest. "See?"

"Tha- that's not fair! I can't control it." Jack said pouting. "When you get all seductive like that I don't know what to do." Jack's voice was just a whisper and he hid his face with his hands in embarrassment.

"Hahaha!" Pitch laughed out loud at Jack's reaction, his sweet lover was always unpredictable, certain things Pitch thought Jack would feel embarrassed he was fine with and other times at simple things like that he would turn all red and cute.

_I'm never going to get tired of you, my dear._

Pitch put Jack gently at their bed and with a quick snap of his fingers the shadows covered his body and he changed to more comfortable clothes. Jack was already wearing a light robe Pitch changed him before, so he crawled in the bed to rest beside his beloved, but then Jack gasped realizing something.

"Hmm... I know this is a bit too late to ask, but did you changed my clothes?" Jack's face was so red when he asked that Pitch almost laughed again.

"Yes, but don't worry, I just used my shadows, like now." At first his tone was gentle, but his next words had a dark hint. "We didn't officially married... yet. But don't worry, I'll totally unravel you when we do. Which I hope will be soon."

There was a dark promise in Pitch's words, something that would make normal people shiver, no matter how lovely the meaning was, but of course... not Jack.

A small smile appeared in Jack's lips and he leaned closer, resting his head in Pitch's chest.

"I knew that the ring was not only for safety reasons!" Jack said jokingly and Pitch chuckled.

"Your observation skills are flawless, indeed." Pitch pulled Jack closer and they finally laid on the bed. "Now sleep, tomorrow you will meet the Shadow Council as I promised you."

At Pitch's words Jack snapped his head at him, mouth half open and eyes wide.

"So soon?"

Pitch chuckled again.

"Don't worry, the shadow warriors might be scary at first glance and they do have free will, but I only conceded this to them because they are worthy and noble people that earned their freedom fighting the deepest darkness of their own hearts, they wouldn't ever hurt an innocent soul." Pitch kissed Jack's hair soothing him and pulled him closer, feeling the young sprite relax in his embrace.

"Of course. They follow you after all." Jack said like this brushed off any doubt and leaning closer, he hugged Pitch tight and rested his face on Pitch's chest, a few seconds later he was sleeping.

Pitch caressed Jack's hair for at least one more hour, his thoughts lost between the past and the present.

Nightlight was Lunar's bodyguard and best friend, at the final fight against Malice, it was him that landed the final blow and sealed Malice at Lunar's dagger, but the consequences...

_It was supposed to be me._

Pitch's heart was heavy recalling the past, but Jack's light snoring pulled him out of his guilt.

_Still, I'm glad I'm alive, thank you, dear friend, for giving me this chance._

He kissed Jack on the forehead again and tried to sleep for the first time in centuries.


	25. Lightening Speed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another night, another dream, or better - memories.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bigger chapter this time! 
> 
> This one is by Jack's perspective again, another memory-dream! I hope you all like, and finally some action haha!

_Again._

Jack's dream world was changing, the white mist dissipating and his surroundings turning familiar. He was in front of the lake, everything covered by snow and the nice chilling air surrounded him. The place seemed different than reality, some trees missing others too young, but he was sure it was the same place.

A girl's voice called him from behind.

"Jaaaaaackson!! Mom needs you!"

His heart skipped a beat at the young voice, full of life and happiness and the sound warmed his very soul.

 _Sister._ The certainty of the fact overwhelmed him, but when he turned to look at the voice's origin, it was darkness that he was faced with, the same crippling darkness of before; and with it a new wave of feelings hit him - blended with sadness was longing, fear, despair and an utter sense of failure.

"Why?"

His question echoed through the darkness in a broken voice, the ghost threads of darkness began to stretch again, blindly searching for him, lured by his voice. Jack knew he was going to find Noah there and for some reason he also knew that nothing bad would happen - _yet_.

A grain of golden sand dropped in between his eyebrows and Sandy's voice echoed in his mind.

_Memories..._

_Not yours..._

If those were someone's else memories why he feared them so much?

_Pitch._

Was those really Pitch's memories? Was Pitch Noah then? Something felt off, but staying there staring at the darkness and trying to understand by himself wouldn't bring him answers.

The feeling of dread was still lurking in the depths of his heart, dormant, but still there. Jack stepped forth, knowing that avoiding the shadows would only delay the inevitable. When the shadows touched him this time it wasn't crashing sadness that he felt though, but a terrible sense of loss and longing, his heart ached and tears formed in his eyes, before it could drop though, he was engulfed by darkness once again.

...

This time "awakening" in Noah's body wasn't so strange, having experienced it before helped to ease the alien feeling. They were walking in a white corridor again, Nyx, Jack recognized, was walking a few steps ahead and another boy was by their side, the boy's hair was the color of a dark gray and eyes of deep green, his skin was light brown, not so dark, but the contrast against Noah's pale skin was screaming, he was wearing the same uniform as Noah, black with silver patterns in the edges.

"You are lucky, Ray, that you have a powerful and rare affinity. If not by that I swear I would have done everything in my power to block any chance of you joining the Elite Squads." Nyx said, not looking back. There was scorn in her voice, but Ray simply tsked, not doing anything aside following her like Noah.

In Noah's mind things were much clearer for Jack, the wall that blocked him before was not there anymore and he could hear and see the flashes of what led him to this point. Noah passed the exam to enter the Elite Squads smoothly; the others though were not so lucky, out of twenty four, he was the only one that was apt. Ray on the other hand was the son of a General and basically had a free pass to choose which squad he wanted to join.

Noah could understand Nyx feelings towards such a situation, but he also knew Ray and how strong he was. His affinity was with fire and thunder, creating one with the other, he lacked control and elegance, but both were compensated with wild destruction. He needed a place to use his abilities to it's fullest and the Elite Squads was the right place.

Jack was there, lost in Noah's thoughts, hearing his ruminations like it belonged to him. Noah was peaceful, happy even, but in Jack's side there was always a strange feeling everytime they looked at the back of Nyx, something familiar yet unsettling, dreadful.

"You two are going to train with Gorgon." Nyx said bringing Jack's attention back to her.

"Are you sure? I think I can handle his training, but..." Noah didn't finish, but looked at Ray that was with a tired expression.

"THAT is why we have _dozens_ of tests to be accepted as a Squad member, and that is the main reason I don't agree with the General's decision to put an untrained, uncontrolled BRAT in the squads." Even Noah flinched at Nyx words. Within the few days Noah interacted with her, he learned she was headstrong, rightful and fierce. Traits, she said for him once, from her mother. "If you can't past through Gorgon's training, you better give up." She finished looking at Ray, that seemed unaffected, but Jack noticed the slight shaking in his hand.

Jack felt the pull again, his surroundings morphed to an open space, all kinds of training equipments were scattered by and a beautiful gigantic white building could be seen in the distance, though Jack couldn't see, he knew another smaller building was behind them. Ray was by Noah's side, his hands shaking visibly, but Nyx was nowhere to be seen.

Both boys stiffened when footsteps where heard behind, Jack could feel Noah's tension raising, but couldn't tell exactly why.

"So!" A booming voice shouted behind them. "You two are the weaklings that I'm going to train, then?" A white pooka entered their field of vision and Noah held his breath. _Gorgon_ , the name leaked to Jack. He was twice the size of Bunny, his clothes the exact imitation of Nyx's, he was bulky and though his fur was supposedly to make him look friendly, the impression was the contrary, it make him look wild. "Attention!" At the pooka's order they straightened. "To make things clear, this place's soil is made of a special kind of metal that will block any kind of stupid magic, no matter how strong you are." He looked at Ray with cold eyes, then changed to Noah softening his expression. "Not that this will be a problem for some."

 _Great_. Noah thought. _How come people end up liking me and hating Ray? The boy has it's talents._

Through Noah, Jack learned that the two were great friends, they met in the first day to enter the academy, and though Ray was younger, he looked older than Noah - actually, everyone looked older than Noah.

 _Wait. Noah is twenty five?!_ Jack couldn't believe it, Noah looked like fourteen at best! But another information leaked in: it was a secret. Nobody knew he was old enough to be a soldier already and in his formulary he managed to forge his documents.

 _Weird_. Jack thought.

When the pooka charged in Noah's direction he reacted fast to block the blow; Jack's thoughts were brutally pulled to the moment. The gigantic rabbit moved even faster than Noah, that struggled to avoid the attacks directed to him, Gorgon's pace was impeccable and his blows heavy and brutally strong.

Through Noah's eyes Jack could see the movement's path seconds before being landed, and with it Noah danced together with Gorgon in lethal synchrony. There was no time to retaliate, no matter how hard Noah tried to find an opening; despair kicked in Jack, blurred by fear. Didn't Noah said Gorgon liked him? So why was he attacking mercilessly like that? In the back of Jack's mind reason was trying to say that this was still all a dream, a memory that wasn't even his, but his emotions where too mixed with Noah and his rational mind too far to be able to reach him.

At Noah's scream Jack felt he being pulled even more closer, all reason turned into smoke and all he could feel was Noah's emotions. Adrenaline kicked in like a drug, Noah's movements turned even faster, fiercest. Gorgon was taken aback for a brief second at the sudden change, but his attacks didn't falter, Jack noticed that though haphazard looking, they were both fighting some kind of martial art, the pooka's style was composed of heavier blows and strong movements, mostly punches or short kicks with the knees; Noah was much more swift and elegant, redirecting each punch and kick with timely precision, he still couldn't attack back, but he could stay like this for hours now that his mind was focused.

"I can read you like a book." Noah's voice was as cold as a glacier, his stare fiery and his mind resolute. He wouldn't lose, he _couldn't_ lose.

To Jack's surprise Gorgon chuckled and the fight reached a sudden end with Gorgon jumping back at a safe distance.

"You are good kid, I knew it." The pooka smiled, but before Jack could understand the situation, Gorgon's eyes moved to Ray. In lightening speed he jumped at his direction, his entire body ready for another attack. Ray stood there in shock, but for everyone's surprise, Jack included, Noah reached Gorgon before he could hit Ray and with a swift yet strong move with both hands he changed Gorgon's punch to the floor, a deafening sound reached their ears at the impact and the ground cracked below them.

"ARE YOU INSANE?!" Noah screamed, but didn't changed his guarded position, actually using the moment to pick the dagger from his boot. "Everyone knows Ray can't fight, if you had hit this punch in his face he could have died!" Even though wasn't Jack's body he was panting, what the hell was going on?

A loud laugh resonated in Jack's ears and for a second he couldn't understand what was going on, neither could Noah, he noticed. Ray had dropped on his knees with the shock and Noah was in front of him, his dagger in hand in as a warning.

"I know it boy! I was just testing you, good thing you're fast, right? But agility is not the only skill you need in combat and without an affinity you will have to polish all combat skills available, I see you can use knives." Gorgon walked closer in an almost friendly manner, but Noah wouldn't let himself be caught off guard again. "Relax kid, the test is over. You will train with me, now you" He said picking Ray by the arm and lifting him like a rag doll. "You will train with Malia, she will teach you the basics, if you pass her training then I will think if you're worth my time."

When Noah sensed that there was really no danger, he relaxed a bit, breathing more evenly and letting his cold facade melt away.

"You shouldn't be so careless. What would happened if I wasn't fast enough?" Noah asked with a tone of incredulity to his new teacher.

"He would have died." Gorgon answered chuckling, like it was nothing to worry about.

Ray and Noah stood there for a few more seconds, Ray shaking, Noah open mouthed and thunderstruck.

 _This is going to be hell._ Jack heard Noah thought and sighed with him.


	26. So many questions!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack awakes from the dream with more questions than answers!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is short, but the next one will be longer!
> 
> As always, thank you very much for reading!

Jack knew he was still dreaming, but just like before everything was so real, if wasn't for the sudden changes in the scenario from time to time, he would wonder if he really didn't ended up in the head of another person.

He was in Ray and Noah's room now, the place was simple yet absolutely clean and somehow stylish with discreet triangular patterns on the edges of the walls and in the middle of the front door, there was one bed at each side of the room and a thin glass desk in the middle; Ray was sitting in the bed of the left, looking tired and defeated.

"Don't be like that Ray, you know your worth, _I_ know your strength and even if your father didn't want you to take the tests I'm pretty sure you would have passed." Noah smiled at Ray trying to cheer his friend a little, the other boy sighed, but smiled back.

"Sometimes I wish I wasn't born with this power... Thunder is difficult enough to control." Ray grunted and threw himself on the bed, his gray pajamas almost blending with the color of the cushions. "I never wanted to be a soldier, my father forced me and now he's doing it again." Another sigh escaped his mouth and he covered himself with the blankets. "Oh, I almost forgot with all that happened." Ray said looking at Noah with a fond smile. "Thank you for saving my life."

Noah chuckled. "You're welcome. Now sleep kid, or tomorrow you're not going to last in Malia's hand."

Ray barked a sad laugh and closed his eyes mumbling a last "like you're not a kid yourself" to Noah.

And for Jack's surprise, Ray was actually right, for Noah's kind he really was just a kid, unfortunately the academy wouldn't accept him if his real identity was exposed, that was why he had to lie like that. This leaked thought picked Jack's interest.

_Noah's kind?_

His teacher was a pooka, alright , but there wasn't any striking difference between Noah and the others. Then Jack remembered Pitch's tale and the Triad. Three planets, three races... If those were Pitch's memories then this probably was one of the Triad planets, but this didn't make any sense, Pitch was Lunarien, wasn't he?

Noah crawled to bed as well and when the lights went off, Jack's surroundings blurred and everything turned into smoke once again.

Jack felt the pull, this time much more gentle though. When he opened his eyes he was alone in the mist again, he inhaled deeply and for some time he wandered his 'dream world', lost in his own thoughts... Was it alright to peek at someone's past like that? Why he couldn't tell anyone? Not the details at least... What was wrong with him? Why every time he looked at the abyss of that darkness a new surge of bad feelings overwhelmed him?

 _Arghhhh!!_ Jack grumbled and pulled his hair in desperation.

All of it was so frustrating! Jack wanted to ask Pitch directly, but something was blocking him. The sense of dread at the thought of revealing it was suffocating to the point he would choke if he tried to spit it out.

"Jack?" A soft voice pulled him out of his dream and everything dissipated, reality blurred in front of him until his eyes focused enough to recognize the source of his distress and utter contentment.

"Pitch..." Jack mumbled and pulled Pitch into a lazy kiss, not even noticing what he was doing. His worries scattered together with the haze of his dream world and though he could still remember the dream with Noah like he lived it, Jack preferred push it to the back of his mind and enjoy the moment. "I love you." Jack whispered to Pitch still groggy with sleep, smiling softly.

Pitch caressed Jack's face and his worried expression softened at Jack's smile.

"I love you too, my dearest." Pitch kissed him back before continuing. "You were troubled in your sleep again, it felt the same as last night, so I got worried." Pitch didn't ask any questions regarding why Jack was troubled, and he was glad Pitch was so patient with him. "It's still early for the meeting, so if you want we could go out for a bit. Nightsky and Blackcat are waiting for us in the lake."

At Pitch's words Jack awoke completely and smiled happily, pulling Pitch into a tight embrace! Going out would help him ease his troubled mind.

"I would love to!!" Was his prompt answer! "Do you think they would let us ride them again? This way you could fly with me!" Jack was already enthusiastic.

"I'm sure they will." Pitch said chuckling and they raised from bed to begin another day.

 _At least it will start with something fun!!_ Jack thought excited!


	27. Sleep Potions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack wants to know once for all the answers! The best way? Dreaming!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The following chapters will be more focused on the dreams for the sake of understanding, there's a lot of things that will be revealed! 
> 
> Thank you for reading, commenting, leaving kudos, really, I can't thank enough!

The days passed by, Jack and Pitch promised to ride with Blackcat and Nightsky every once in a while since they seemed to love it, the twin nightmares were delighted and visited them even more often. Jack met with all the leaders of the shadow warriors and though the meeting was tense everything went well, Zimon was very polite and even friendly, to Jack he was the most approachable so far, Pitch even said he never saw Zimon being so polite with someone like this before, what made Jack really happy, could he consider Zimon a friend too? He hoped so.

Pitch revealed to Jack his enemy identity, Malice - what took Jack by surprise, wasn't Malice that powerful enemy he, Sandy and Lunar defeated thousands of years ago? But, for some reason, aside from that Pitch didn't said anything more of the matter.

"I can't stand putting you in danger Jack. I know it's selfish, but please, I beg you to not get involved in this. If you're by my side while we search for her, no matter how weakened she is, I'll worry about you and not be able to concentrate." Pitch said to Jack one night. Jack wanted to be useful, not only a dead weight and for more that Jack could see sense in Pitch's plea he was still frustrated.

"I'm really that useless?" That was Jack's only (sulky) answer. Jack knew he was acting like a kid, but the feeling of being a bother was slowly crawling to surface.

"Jack, no, please love..." Pitch pulled Jack in a tight almost hurtful embrace. "It's because you are so important to me that I can't stand the idea of you being in danger. I can't lose you Jack, you're everything to me... and I mean it." Pitch's voice was pleading, Jack could feel the extension of his feelings through his words.

"It's the other way around too." Jack said, returning the embrace, but still pouting. "I can't stay here doing nothing all day while you are there putting yourself in danger!"

Pitch chuckled. "You know, I might not look, but I'm one of the most powerful entities of this world Jack. Malice fought me when I was young and still learning how to control my powers. If I was at that time as I am today, I'm sure I would have defeated her in the blink of an eye." Pitch caressed Jack's hair and lifted his head to look him in the eyes. "Compared to me and my shadows, she has no chance. She's weaker than before and that is our advantage. I'm hunting her down now because if she got any strength to flee from Earth, then the tables might turn to her favour. It's my duty as a Guardian too... and no matter how much power you have stored within you Jack" Pitch rested his hand in Jack's heart "Malice is an old creature, and you, without control over your powers, could be easily tricked by her evil illusions. I can't let that happen." Pitch kissed Jack tenderly before looking him in the eyes.

"I... understand." Jack sighed. "I don't like it though."

Years later Jack would remember that night as the first disagreement he had with Pitch.

The hunt, Jack could see, even without hearing it from Pitch, wasn't having much progress. Pitch would stay most part of the day using both bodies to look out for Malice's trail, and though Jack accepted to stay out of it, it hurt him seeing Pitch like that, he wanted to be there to help too. At least he knew Pitch would come back to him at the end of the day.

In Pitch's absence Jack explored a good part of the hallways of the lair, and each time a new set of drawings were revealed before him. From them, Jack recognized patterns and other things, all connected to his dreams. The triangular symbols, the structure of the buildings and... Lunarien. This spiked his curiosity, decided to try and understand his dreams (or else he would go crazy with worry), he looked out for books about the Triad in the library. For his surprise he didn't only found it, but also a lot of information about the main races of this long extinct federation.

"Great." He said while reading an old almost ominous black book, written in blue was displayed words in the Triad alphabet. "Each planet had at least three sub-races... This isn't helping me at all." Reading more Jack found out descriptions that matched Pitch's appearance (ashen skin, sometimes golden eyes) and also... Noah's. "But the eyes..."

Noah's eyes always bothered Jack for some reason... actually the entire appearance of him. Yes he resembled Pitch, heck, according to Sandy that was one of the most probable possibilities! Or the only one.

"So whyyyyyy?!" Jack sighed, exasperated and tired, leaning on the table.

The way he could find answers would be through Pitch, so no. But another way is to keep dreaming. But could he force himself to sleep?

_Hmm the books, maybe there's something here._

Jack passed half of the day looking for something, anything to help him in his (not so wise) endeavor, for his luck he found a solution in a book of potions.

"I don't think Pitch will like it though." Not even Jack knew why he was so (maybe mildly) obsessed with it, intuition was telling him to keep going though and Jack always trusted it. In one of the non-used rooms, Jack gathered his ingredients, simple things actually - chamomile, honey, clove, cinnamon and others slightly more troublesome to find (but with the help of Blackcat he was able to) like leaves and flowers of passion fruit and lettuce stem.

"This doesn't seem like a potion at all." Jack said a bit discouraged, but he did as the book was saying and mixed everything in hot water, letting it boils for some minutes, he poured some for himself and closed his eyes. In the book the main ingredient was a little bit of soul, in which was nicely explained that was just doing nicely and believing it would knock you out for... the time you need or wish, be it one hour or twenty days, no collateral effects. Of course the wording was better. "I hope it works." And then Jack drank the nicely scented tea in one gulp!

_One... Two..._

Jack opened his eyes, nothing.

"I should have imagined." Was all he could muster to say before lifting and cleaning the little mess he did in the room. Though Jack didn't think the potion worked he started to get tired, sleepy even, but didn't connected it with the potion, not until after thirty minutes he could barely stand. "Maybe it did work then." Jack said heading back to his room, he crawled to the bed and covered himself with the blankets out of habit, knowing it wouldn't warm him, his eyes closed and he instantly feel asleep, back to the rabbit role.


	28. Forgotten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack? Who's Jack?

_Jack? Who's Jack?_

He opened his eyes and it hurt, the clarity of the sun never settled well for him, even though he could be light itself, maybe...

_Who am I?_

He asked to himself.

What a strange question. Noah's chuckled while waking up.

_I'm Noah, of course._

It was hard to live pretending to be Lunarien, using another name, pretending to be a naive kid. Not that he wasn't one... exactly. But the ten years (or seven if he counted the years through his home planet calendar) ahead did give him advantage towards the other kids. Fifteen years under strict training makes a lot of difference, his grades showed this, but he couldn't take his chances as a simple soldier... He wanted to obliterate the shadows for once, he needed to avenge his people, his family. And common soldiers normally didn't fought head on against the shadows... Not like the Special Squads.

The fact that he was royalty wouldn't have helped either.

_Well it's too late for regrets._

Regrets though was something Noah didn't have.

Yet, he was still far from the battlefields, the training with Gorgon was helping him to polish his old abilities and everyday he learned new offensive movements, his endurance was much better and his agility as well, not even Gorgon could match him now. His strength wasn't so great, not even with all the training, but his primary martial art helped in this problem for him: if you are weaker, use your enemy's strength. And that, Noah was able to do beautifully.

At the end of each training Gorgon would give him a (hurtful and strong) pat on the back and congratulate him for his progress, even though Noah himself couldn't see it sometimes.

He was also training with Nyx, for his surprise, it was all about the theories and techniques about affinities, how each affinity was originated, how they could affect a body and their surroundings, it's history and how to obliterate such techniques with just your body.

Noah did have an affinity, not only one actually, but three. He knew it, the problem was that he was never able to use them, not even when his life was in danger, not even when his world was crumbling down, literally...

He always sighed sadly when thoughts like these flooded his mind, bit focusing in his lessons was a great help.

For Noah, Nyx's lessons were slightly boring, but he could recognize the necessity of having such knowledge... Sadly there were people that joined the shadows, not consumed, not manipulated. They worked for them and fought against their own people for those creatures, by their own free will. Noah couldn't understand how someone would do this, ever. But still... He never judged.

He was doing something considered 'wrong' for many and above all it was all for revenge, something silly and hollow as that, yet he couldn't let go of the visions of his people and his home being consumed, being burned.

After the lessons, Nyx always stayed a little bit and talked with Noah about her life, little subtle things, like how she missed her father, how her grandmother was strong (yet, sadly had fallen in the hands of the shadows, also in a battlefield), and how she resented her mother for leaving her father when he most needed her... Things like that helped Noah see for what more he was going to fight for, it wasn't only for his haunted past, but also for people like her, that in another time, wouldn't have to fight in wars like that.

Zo'har was a renowned sword-master and also one of his teachers, he was scarier than Gorgon and that was something. He was tall, his skin had a rare and strange blue hue, his eyes were very dark, almost black and his hair was of a faded silver, always tied up in a ponytail. His talents were mostly recognized by his specialty with swords, but he was also master of at least seven types of weapons and very good with a dozen others. For Noah's surprise his abilities flourished with the staff, he was good with the sword, but he could almost feel his affinities pulsing through when he used the staff, almost reachable.

Zo'har was a smart man, and seeing Noah's capabilities, focused his training with the right weapon for his pupil. He was much more serious than Gorgon and Nyx, what for Noah's surprise was something reassuring, Gorgon was nice and Nyx he already considered a great friend, but Zo'har seriousness kept him focused, don't letting him forget all the atrocities the Dream Pirates and it's Shadows did.

At the end of the day he arrived dead tired in the dorms, he could barely talk to Ray (that was also beaten with his own training) and they both would fall asleep very fast.

Something always felt a little off in the end of the day, but Noah couldn't tell what.

_Who's Jack? And why do I keep asking myself that?_


	29. The Lost King

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who is Noah?

That morning Noah woke up way earlier, barely sleeping at all. It was finally the day.

He changed his clothes, checked his appearance to be sure the spell was still working (of course it was) and got out to meet Nyx.

While on the way, his thoughts trailed back at his old mentor Ezerion.

_Five years earlier - Lumen's refugee site._

"Are you sure, sir?" Ezerion was a tall man, his skin almost completely white, with vibrant blue eyes, his face slightly round and his hair was long and white falling on a simple braid on his back, he was wearing at least five layers of clothes, all of shades of a soft blue and white, though his appearance was young, he was almost sixty years old, a mature adult, but still too young to be the king's counselor.

"I'm not a king Ez." The boy next to him said almost reading his friend's thoughts, he looked even younger, almost a kid, his skin was completely white though, almost bluish, his eyes of a blue even deeper than his companion, like the shine of the moons of his planet, his hair white and short, ear length, but his right fringe was longer than the rest of his hair. He was wearing a silver and black armor with beautiful intricate details of moons and stars. The air around him was royal and though his appearance was young, his voice was the one of an adult, and despise his denial with the strength of a king. "Just because I'm the only survivor of the royal family, this doesn't make me the king." He said bitterly.

"I'm sorry to disagree with you sir, but this indeed makes you our king, you are the fourth prince of the Royal House of Lumen." Ezerion said firmly.

"King of what? Hm? Less than a hundred of people?! Lumen was destroyed, it's people, _MY_ people eaten by those cursed creatures. I'm not a king, but believe my words, I'll be those creatures' death, I _will_ avenge our kind. Now do it, it has to last for years, because it will take it to me be on the front lines."

Ezerion's expression was hurt, but he did as his king said. "You'll always be my king, remember that." He whispered before casting the spell. White skin turned ashen, white hair, black and short, blue eyes turned gray and his face more slim. "You're Noah from now on." His voice was filled with pain, but at the same time Ezerion's heart was proud.

"Thank you, dear friend. I can't be Lumen's king, or yours, but I'll be forever grateful, and I _will_ protect you all." Noah said.

"Don't you dare to die, not in my lifetime, do you hear me?" They crossed their arms in the Lumen's way of make a promise and touched their foreheads in departure.

"I swear." Noah's eyes were filled with resolve.

"Go."

_Back to the present._

And that was the last time he saw his mentor and best friend.

"Congratulations, soldier. You're officially a Reaper." Nyx voice reached his ears. She was in front of him, he barely noticed when he arrived, Noah was with his head down looking at the floor, mixed emotions crawling inside of him. They were heading on to the training grounds.

"Thank you." Noah said, voice almost a whisper.

"You don't seem as happy as I predicted. This was all you wanted, wasn't?" Nyx asked with a tone of disappointment escaping in her voice.

Noah snorted. "Yes and no." He lifted his head and looked at her. "My goal is to eradicate the Dream Pirates... The easiest way to be in direct conflict against them is through the squads, that's why I joined, but don't take me for naive. I know what those creatures are capable and the atrocities they have done in their blind hunger."

Nyx slowed down at his words, and looked back meeting Noah's eyes.

"You sound like you've had experienced it yourself." Her voice was solemn. "You don't seem like a fourteen years old Noah, you really don't."

At her words Noah felt a chill of dread spread through his whole body, his heart skipped a beat and if he hadn't controlled his breathing he would have gasped.

"Be careful of your words when near people you don't trust, of course, I'm sure you trust me." She said smiling and kept walking.

_For all that's holy, that one was close._

"Your first real combat will be tomorrow." Nyx said, there was something mixed in her voice... sadness, fear? Or maybe just the certainty of their fates.

"Wish me luck, Colonel."

Nyx snorted. "I'll be there covering your back, you idiot." And when she turned to face him she smiled. "I ain't going to let you die there, you better have the same consideration for me."

"Oh, you can bet I will." Noah said, his humor much better, despise everything the next day could bring.


	30. Last Refuge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little peek in an even more distant past.

The shadows and the remnants Dream Pirates couldn't trespass Lunarien's shields, not when their power wasn't the same as in the past.

Their power when with their leader, Malice, was something unimaginable and fearsome, at least a dozen of civilizations was destroyed until they reached the Triad dominions, consumed by them and forever lost. When they arrived, Lumen was the first one to be attacked and not even it's king brightest light was able to shine through such thick blackness... People were devoured and corrupted by the wicked shadows and when the Pookan fleet arrived to the rescue, it was too late. From millions of Lumens, less than a hundred survived and aside from one prince, the entire royal family was obliterated.

Pookan was attacked next, their weapons and huge army were able to deal some damage at the Dream Pirates, but even so, they weren't strong enough, they had to retreat to Lunarien and there, united, they fought...

Together the two armies were strong and the battle lasted for years, but as always they were still outnumbered and weakened by such creatures...

Having to fight those fallen was something mentally draining and that was the exact intention of the enemy. When everything seemed lost and there was no hope of winning General Kozmotis Pitchiner was able to find a way seal part of the shadows and their leader...

And so he did, no one aside from the Tsar was present, they lured Malice somehow and for a moment half of Lunarien was engulfed in darkness. Sadly after that day, though the General was honored as a hero, he was never seen again.

Noah really wished he could meet him one day... but was he even alive?

The shadows didn't disappeared, but they weakened reasonably, weapons made of Tear Crystals were the best to hurt them in the past, now they could even kill the monsters, and better than all, without their power source, they were not able to trespass Lunarien's shields anymore.

The battles now were fought in space and in Lunarien's moons, the place Noah was going to.

The ship Noah was in wasn't big, but by it's structure it was made to be stealthy, a big triangle in the ceiling shined blue when it ignited and it did no sound when they departed. Nyx was there, together with three more people, all from the Reaper's Squad. Two Lunariens and one Pooka, the Lunariens were identical, two tall and well build men, their hair very short and black and their faces long and stern, their eyes were brown and their skin slightly tanned, they were both fully armored and the one on the right had a huge sword on his back, the other had two normal sized ones at his waist. The pooka had a beige coloration and was very furry, even more than Noah's former master Gorgon, his eyes were covered by even more furry eyebrows and his armor seemed way lighter than the two others, he was carrying a huge bag, probably more than one type of weapon to use in combat. Nyx was using a light armor, with intricate details covering the entirety of her body, she was carrying her two swords in her waist, but hanging at her back was also an energy crossbow.

Earlier when Noah was getting dressed for combat he thought that maybe his armor was a bit exaggerated, but looking at all of them now he was feeling pathetic, his armor was the lightest of them all, with gaps between all the joints, even his helmet was more open then the rest of them.

"Are you sure this will protect me?" Noah asked pointing to his armor.

"It will, your armor was especially made for you, it's weight won't affect your speed, giving you a great advantage against the enemy." Nyx said serious. "Now that we're close, listen up everyone. Luna is our biggest moon and one of our main bases is located there. Half of the base have been invaded and our mission is to clean the perimeter. The atmosphere is breathable, but gravity is slightly stronger, so you'll tire more easily. Don't forget it and try your best to use less energy in each attack. The point of the mission is to be quick, obliterate as many shadows you can, no mercy. And you Noah" Nyx said looking at him. "stay close, no matter how good you are, this is your first battle."

"Yes ma'am." Noah said breathing slightly faster. No matter how long he anticipated this moment, it was going to be terrifying either way.


	31. Wake Up My Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why Jack doesn't wake up?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pitch is BACK! For a while. :)

Pitch was controlling his breathing and his temper the best he could.

"Are you sure?" It was the third time he asked Sandy, and though he knew it, he couldn't help himself asking.

 _I already told you Pitch._ Sandy said through his telepathy. _It's a harmless potion, he will sleep until whatever he's looking for, is found._

Sandy sighed, he was in his chubby form, he couldn't even change when Pitch called him desperate saying Jack wasn't waking up.

"Why would he do this?" Pitch was holding Jack's hand, his face tired and his eyes lifeless.

 _I'm sorry..._ Sandy said to Pitch, but his eyes were in Jack, he was laying in the bed, as white as always, his face calm, breathing peacefully. _He told me about some dreams he was having, dreams that were too real to be only his imagination working... He said that though those dreams were realistic, it was about another person... I thought they could be your memories that were being passed on to him unconsciously... but..._

"But?" Pitch was looking at Sandy now, his face absolutely serious and a dark aura was around him.

_I'm not so sure now..._

"Why... He didn't tell me? About those dreams?" Pitch was hurt, but more than anything worried for Jack, Sandy's words helped to calm him down, but the terrible feeling of losing someone was still there, lingering. "And why didn't _you_ told me?" His words were firm, but lacked the anger he was actually feeling.

Sandy flinched. _Something was blocking him. Even to talk to me he was reluctant, if those dreams were your memories, can't you imagine how he was feeling about it? Of course he wouldn't be able to talk to you about it._ There was a hint of reprimand in Sandy's voice.

Pitch sighed deeply before talking. "I'm sorry, I'm on the edge with this situation..."

 _It's alright, old friend._ Sandy said with a pat on Pitch's back.

When Pitch arrived three nights ago from another unfruitful hunt, he didn't noticed Jack was already under the effects of the potion, he slept that night, with Jack in his arms, happy to be able to be with his beloved... but when he tried to wake him up the next day to pass the morning together, Jack didn't awoke.

Pitch tried everything in his power to woke Jack up, but nothing worked, the strangest thing was that there wasn't anything wrong with Jack. His energy was stable, his heartbeat, his breathing, his mind wasn't turbulent at all! It was in that moment that Pitch decided to enter Jack's dream world to find him, even if that turned his dreams into nightmares, he needed know why Jack wasn't waking up.

But he _couldn't_.

For Pitch's surprise and ultimate despair, Jack's mind was closed, some kind of powerful barrier was blocking him from the world... And not even Pitch Black the Nightmare King was able to enter.

Though Pitch could not enter Jack's mind, he could feel that Jack was dreaming, and for some reason the dream was... powerful.

 _Sanderson!_ Pitch thought.

Pitch hoped Sandy, being the Sandman would know what to do, but now...

"Why did you say that you're not sure his dreams are connected with my memories?" Pitch asked in a tired voice.

_The energy of the dream..._

"I felt it too, it's a powerful thing, I never sensed something like it before, not from any human."

_Yes... It's because it's not... It's hard to explain Pitch. The energy I feel engulfs us all and more... It spread towards you, even towards me, but at the same time... The center of it is Jack... Those dreams... are his, and his alone._

"Of course those are his dreams Sandy, you're talking through your telepathy, but making as much sense as your symbols." Pitch said slightly irritated.

_I'm sorry, but what I see, what I sense from him, it **doesn't** make any sense... All I feel from him is the essence of a new born spirit, but the energy of these dreams... they're old Pitch... very old._


	32. Run, Little Boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Malice is out there, so, it's about time someone would bump with her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another creepy chapter, when Malice appears!

The moon was just a slim Cheshire smile that night, the woods silent and the world unaware of the horrors that were roaming through it's lands.

He was seven years old, skinny, pale, his hair was black and his eyes dark brown, his name... Joshua. Just another kid in the world.

He was running as fast as his little legs could, his breathing was haggard and his heart beating like was going to explode.

_I can't faint, IcantfaintIcantfaint!!_

The creature was right behind him, he could hear its steps, its mocking laugh, he could feel its foul smell, whatever that was, he knew it was going to kill him. Not only that, that thing was evil, really, really horrendous, terrifying and before killing him, that thing would make sure to scar his very soul.

_That's my birthday present, God?!_

It was his seventh anniversary! Seventh! Why did he thought about sneaking out in the woods at night would be a good idea?

_Why?!!_

"Awww... I love when my food run." The sweet voice of a girl echoed behind him, it sounded so innocent that for a second he couldn't understand from who it was coming.

_Oh GOD! Please!_

At every new step a branch would cut or scratch his face, his arms, his legs, but he had to run... He _couldn't_ stop. He didn't want to die, not yet, he didn't even told Sammy how much he liked her! Or even said a last goodbye to his parents, or how much he loved them!

_No! Nonononono!_

Tears burned in his beautiful dark eyes, his hair, black as the feathers of a raven were a complete mess with leaves and dirt stuck on it, and his only pajama was full of cuts and covered with mud.

"Hey... Little booooy... I'll sing you a song to ease your heart, alright?" The little girl's voice said again, but this time much closer. "Twinkle... Twinkle... Little star..." The lullaby echoed through the woods, a dark hint embedded in each word. " **Up ABovE tHE woRLd so HIghT...** "

A chill passed through his body like a shockwave, the voice changed from creepy sweet to monstrously macabre, broken and filled with poison, it's tone changing from high pitched to a thousand voices speaking together.

_Please, someone..._

" **LikE a DIAmONd iN tHe SkY...** " A dark terrifying laugh boomed behind him, for a soul crushing second he thought it was the end, but then the creature kept singing, using the sweet voice of the girl again.

"Twinkle, twinkle little star... How I wonder what you are..."

He was almost at his limit, he was running from this thing for almost an agonizing hour, he didn't want to give up, he really didn't, but his legs were failing him, no matter how hard he gasped for air it wasn't enough anymore!

_No! No please!_

"When the blazing sun is gone... When he nothing shines upon..."

In the moment his legs stopped working, darkness surrounded him and he felt a pair of arms embrace him before his fall. The lullaby stopped suddenly, and the sound of the forest went still with it. Not a sound was made for long minutes, not even his breathing could be heard (what was odd, he was sure he was gasping for air like he had just survived from drowning).

"Noooo way!" The voice of the girl echoed in the silent woods, strangely amused. "I don't believe it! He fiiiiiinally found me!" A wicked yet joyful laugh disturbed the quietness of the night. "But to send one of his lackeys? Aww that's not nice, not nice **kyahahAHaHaHAHA**!!"

_I'm going to help you, don't worry._

A soft voice spoke in Joshua's mind, for his own surprise, whoever was with him, was helping to calm him down... Even if he was going to die that night, at least, someone was there with him, someone tried to help... He was not alone.

_Don't accept death so easily, boy. Today you're going to live._

"Whoooo's there?" The girl said happily. "Let me guess, let me guess... Hmmm... Zura? Eww I don't think so, he never liked kids. Martilla? She loved kids! Oh, oops, I forgot, I crushed her soul when she refused to kill the babies in that rabbits' planet haha! Sorry, my mistake. Oh, oh! I know! It's... Za- no, Zer- no, no! Oh, yeah! **ZImoN**."

The name sounded like a curse from the creature's mouth, and even though Joshua couldn't see anything, he felt the person that was holding him tremble slightly.

" **Of COursE iT's ZiMOn... KyAHaHahAHa!! THe mOsT loyAL oF theM aLl...** " The voice was broken again, sometimes like a thousand souls speaking at the same time, others like the raspy voice of an old woman, others like creatures from the very dephts of hell... " **TeLL hIm... ThAt I still can taSTe hEr blOOd.** " Another soul wrecking laugh and the world was silent again.

The heavy atmosphere of the place eased, and the air was breathable again.

The boy sighed deeply, still in the arms of his savior, he couldn't get up either way, even if he tried his legs were feeling like jelly.

"She's finally gone." He recognized the voice as the one of a man, the boy moved a little to look at the face of this mysterious person, but the night was too dark and all he could see was the silhouette of a warrior, with armor and everything.

"Thank you." The boy said in a shaky voice, tears streaming down through his face, the shock and the fear finally catching up with his mind.

"You're welcome. But please kid, never go out alone in a forest at night. Never, even when you grow up..." Zimon sighed weakly. "Now, I'll bring you home."

And the next second everything was dark again, but it wasn't a bad kind of darkness, it was different, safe.


	33. Mother Nature

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noah and part of the Reaper Squad finally fight the enemy at Lunarien's moon, Luna.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally! A real battle! And one more revelation! >:D

_OH MY GOD!_

That was all Noah could think before the gigantic black sword of the biggest Nightmare Man he ever saw almost ripped his head off.

He dodged at the last minute, he glanced around looking for the others, but Nyx was fighting at least ten Dream Pirates twenty meters away from him, the pooka warrior, that he learned was named Tyb was jumping close to him, but too busy to help at all, he was protecting three scientists from the base that ended up trapped with the creatures, and the twins Lux and Madox were nowhere to be seen.

_Oh great, I'm by myself now._

In a fraction of a second before being hit again, Noah blocked with his staff another heavy blow of the sword, but he lost his balance with the impact of it and the Nightmare Man used that moment to place a perfectly hit on Noah's right ribs, if not by his armor he would be fatally wounded, but this didn't lessen the pain.

"GAH!"

With a gasp he was throw three meters away in the air, his weapon escaping by his fingers! Before he could fall though, another attack was coming.

_Holy-_

But right in mid air he felt someone grab him jerking him violently with the impact and landing heavily on the ground. It was the pooka, Tyb.

"Thank God, Tyb." Noah said breathlessly.

"Don't thank me yet boy!" Tyb said looking back.

The two of them jumped when a blade hit the ground right between them, Tyb took an energy rifle from the bag on his back and in a second he landed a head shot on the gigantic monster!

Noah breathed relieved for a moment, until he noticed that the creature didn't fall, simply stopped moving... and... was it _regenerating_?

"What the hell! Does that thing can even die?!"

"Run Noah! He's not regenerating!"

Noah heard Tyb scream from the other side, when a green light started to emanate from the hole in the head of the creature.

"Oh crap!" And so Noah turned to the other side and run, then he heard a loud whistle and a blast wave hit his back sending him flying away ten meters from the explosion.

"Doing good, kid?" Nyx voice reached his ears a second before his painful landing.

"Absolutely." He didn't know how he could still be on a good mood with all the life-threatening situation and bloody battle right in front of him, but somehow, he still was.

"It's going to be over soon, don't worry." She said in a calm voice, while slicing a Fearling right in the middle.

Noah stood up and looked around him, hundreds of enemies were around the place, and the most notorious were the Dream Pirates, Nightmare Men and Fearlings, aside from an infinity of other lesser shadowy beings.

"It doesn't looks like it will end any time soon." He said dodging another attack from a Dream Pirate and Nyx finished it for him.

"Where's your weapon?" Nyx asked seeing Noah wasn't with his staff.

"I lost it while being blasted away by the explo-" But before he could finish, a sword was throw to his direction.

"BEHIND!"

Noah picked it mid-air and turned fast, blocking a deadly attack from a Nightmare Man! With his speed he swirled it and in a clean heavy blow he sliced it in the middle, leaving only a black smoke in the place of it's shadow body.

"Not bad." Nyx said with a half smile.

"IT'S READY BOSS!"

Noah heard one of the twins scream in the distance and at the same moment a shield rose above them and the enemy's army.

"Perfect." Nyx said in a whisper, raising her voice in the next sentence. "EVERYBODY DOWN!"

 

Noah could barely process her words when she threw her sword on the ground and lifted her hands to the sky, her entire body started to glow a faint blue light.

Heavy clouds appeared almost immediately and the winds blew mercilessly inside the dome created by the shield. That though, was nothing compared with the plants that started to grow from nowhere, crushing and trapping the Dream Pirates and Nightmare Men in it's vicious grip, and while the strongest of them were obliterated by the growing jungle, lightening striked the Fearlings and shadow creatures in a dark symphony.

 

The enemy fell and everything went still.

 

The wind stopped, the clouds dissipated and the plants did not grow anymore.

Noah was too stunned to react, with one knee on the ground and the other keeping his balance, mouth open and mind still trying to catch up. Then everything entered in focus again after a hurtful slap on the back.

"I was like that the first time I saw that too." Tyb said smiling for him. "That's our boss for ya. Her Nickname is Mother Nature, try to guess why." He smirked.

Noah had to find the words to be able to talk properly again.

"Wow. That was impressive... But... Wouldn't have been easier if she just used it since the beginning?" Noah asked remembering his almost-death experiences he just had.

"She's way too powerful, without the shield she would have turned the entire moon in a thick jungle where no one could enter, and that would totally have ruined the base and it's purpose... and the whole moon actually." Tyb said scratching his ear.

"It's as Tyb said Noah." Nyx joined them. "My power is a wild thing and if I use it recklessly it can cause more harm than good... At least, lately, I'm being able to control it a little bit better, since no one from the team got crushed by the plants or struck by lightening. But I don't know if I'll ever be able to fully dominate it." She sighed tiredly.

"The job is done and everyone is alive, that's all that matters!" Tyb said cheerfully.

"And, you are right. Nice job, by the way Noah, your technique is not half bad." Nyx said helping him to lift.

"All I did was try not to die here, I could barely fight back at all." Noah said disappointed with himself.

"In a battle all you do _is_ try to survive to see the next day, you accomplished that, and this has it's own merit." Nyx said and gave him a pat on the back. "Now let's help some scared scientists rebuild the shields of our moon." She laughed at her own words and the three of them followed to the base.


	34. Tell Me Your Name

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noah and Nyx playing gammon! Basically.

They still were at Luna's base, Nyx and everyone of the team had to stay for hours in a meeting with the head scientists, after everything was reported they were dismissed for the day to rest.

Noah stayed behind though, his feelings were all over the place after his first battle and he had to talk with someone... and who better to talk than Nyx? She noticed he wanted to talk to her and joined him.

"How about gammon?" Nyx said with a half smile.

"Ugh... I'm so bad at it." Noah chuckled, but accepted.

They got out of the meeting room to the recreational area, there was no one there and the place was a mess, part of the jungle invaded the place and almost everything was destroyed, but even so, a sad music was playing in the background giving off a dystopian feeling to the place. They sat at one of the few tables that were intact and Nyx threw a little ball in the middle, a light flashed and an hologram in form of a board appeared before them, she picked two pairs of dice and gave Noah one of them.

"I'm so going to lose." Noah said accepting it already, but still smiling.

Nyx chuckled. "You're not bad at it, it's just that I am too good. I learned with the best."

"Someone even better than you? That's hard to believe." Noah said throwing his dice and moving his first checker.

"Oh believe me, my father... he's unbeatable in gammon." A sad smile crept in Nyx face while she threw her own dice.

Noah's face changed at her mention, making him remember his own father and his fate...

"Are you alright?" Nyx asked noticing his mood change.

"It's just that... The last fifteen years of my life I dedicated myself for the moment I would battle those creatures... and what did I do? Barely scratched them, and you know what is worse? I though that by killing those things I would find relief, but all I could feel was fear and... emptiness." Noah finished with a sigh, his eyes on the board, his mind in turmoil.

"Hmmm I knew you weren't just a normal kid, but fifteen years training? How old are you?" Nyx asked casually, but Noah's face paled significantly when he realized his mistake, he looked at her with eyes wide. "Calm down." Nyx said with her hands up in a placating gesture. "I always check everything about my squad members, I knew something was off with your documents and what was related as your past, but I also saw your determination. You have your reasons and I won't pressure you to tell me, much less delate you."

Noah breathed relieved. Nyx was part of the army, but different than most people in high ranks, she was much more lenient and understanding than others.

"Thank you." Noah said throwing his dice again for another move.

"I can assume from what you told me, that you fight for revenge then?"

"Yes, part of it at least... But as I said, what I thought I would find and what I actually felt in battle... It makes me think I'm probably a coward." He said sadly.

"Hey! Don't you dare call fear in a battlefield cowardice." Nyx tone changed to a more harsher one. "Courage is when you are afraid and still keep going. So no, you're not a coward. You did it." Her voice softened again. "And revenge... Is a poisonous thing, no matter how much you seek for it, it will only consume you, what you felt there just proves your righteous nature. And remember my dear, righteousness is fairly different than seeking vengeance."

Noah absorbed her words slowly, making sure he understood each word. _She is right._

"Alright! Let's change the topic! This is getting too depressing!" Nyx threw her dice again, making another move. "So, tell me your birth name?"

Noah looked at Nyx, a bit surprised and slightly puzzled.

"What?" She asked with a half smile.

"I thought it was prohibited, you know, 'attaching yourself with your old name will only be your weakness' or something like that."

"Hahahaha! Oh dear, you're funny." Nyx said laughing loudly. "That stupid rule is to better control gossips and other problems related to influential people that join the army, or their kids, sadly this system doesn't seem to work pretty well. Don't you see your friend's case? He is known as Ray, but everyone knows he's the son of General Bruno, Reynal Brett."

"Yeah... Now that you mentioned." Noah thought for a moment. "Let's make a deal then." Noah said moving his checkers again. "You tell me your name first, then I might think about it."

"Oh I don't believe it." Nyx said raising an eyebrow. "You really want to play this game with me? Your boss?" She said with a smirk.

"At this very moment we're out of duty, we're just two friends playing gammon in a soon-to-be-attacked again moon. Don't use your position to threatens people."

They looked at each other with serious faces for a moment and both broke laughing out loud the next second.

"Ok, I give up. I'll tell you haha!" Nyx said almost crying of so much laugher. "I'm called Emily Jane Pitchiner, but my family used to call me Emmy."

Noah stopped laughing.

"By Pitchiner you don't mean..."

"Yes, I mean." Nyx stopped laughing too, but still had a sad smile on her face. "General Kozmotis Pitchiner is my father and now you know why people don't use their real names in the army. My father was an exception because of his feats."

"Is he-" Noah was going to ask if such a hero was still alive, but Nyx - Emily, was faster.

"Now you are going to tell me yours, a deal is a deal." She said smiling.

Noah felt a twinge of fear, she was a good friend of course, and he could trust her, but still...

"You have to promise me, that you aren't going to try to stop me, no matter who I am. Deal?"

"You love deals, don't you?" She said chuckling. "But deal."

Noah sighed in relief once again and told her in a small voice.

"My full name is Iz Lumen Nightlight."

"You have a pretty nice- wait. Iz Lumen? You have Lumen on your name?"

They eyes met and a sad smile formed on Noah's lips, she would realize in a moment.

"Oh my God!" She said too loud.

"Shhhh!"

"Sorry. But... only the royal family of Lumen have it on their names! It's towards them that the planet was named... And Iz... Oh God! Are you the Prince, Noah?!" She was doing her best to keep her voice low, but almost failing.

"That's why I asked you to not try to stop me, I knew you would freak out." Noah sighed.

"You have to be kidding me." Her expression was a bit tense now. "You know royal families of the Triad can't be part of the army. And worse, you are the last one of Lumen's Royal House, Noah! You have to be protected, not heading to battle and risking being killed!"

For Nyx surprise Noah chuckled.

"You talk like my teacher, Ezerion." Noah said smiling and at his words Nyx eyes widened.

"Lumen's best Guardian?" Nyx seemed shocked.

"Yes. My kind never liked violence, but with the shadows lurking so near, a hundred years ago my grandfather established the first Lumen Army... The Guardians, and for everyone's surprise our warriors were the very best, even among Lunariens and Pookas, though much fewer in numbers. Ezerion was what everyone's called a genius and it wasn't an exaggeration." Noah stopped, noticing how far he trailed off on his tale. "Sorry."

"No, it's ok." Nyx said a bit more calm. "I can understand why would you seek revenge now... But I still don't think is something you should risk your life for. Your people, they need a king, Nightlight."

Noah looked at Nyx a bit surprised.

"It's been a long time, since someone called me by my name." Sadness echoed in each word. "Lumen's king died the day the planet was consumed by Malice."

The shadow's leader name was not something everyone knew in Lunarien, but as a prince, Noah knew.

"I was the fourth prince, I never had the qualities to be a leader, nor do I have now. Ezerion can be their support, but what I can do, instead of being a dead weight... is protect them. That's why I'm here, Emily Jane, it's not only for vengeance, it's for them, for my people."

Nyx expression was one of surprise, but soon it changed to a candid smile.

"You might not see it, but when you talk like that, the air around you changes and you really look royal." Nyx scratched her neck and threw her dice again. "I won't try and stop you, rest assured. I have to confess though, that this wasn't something I expected. Isn't all Lumens all white and very pale?" She asked moving her checkers again.

"Not everyone, but most of our people were, this appearance you see now though is not my real one, Ezerion enchanted me with a powerful spell before applying to the academy." He threw his dice for his next move. "A white haired boy with colorless skin would be a little too suspicious." He said with humor.

"Indeed, it would." Nyx laughed. "You have to show me your true face when this war is over."

"Let's make it a deal then."

And they both laughed some more.

The game ended with Nyx as the winner, of course.

That night when Noah was going to sleep he felt like a little bit of weight was lift from his shoulders, it has been so long since he could talk about his worries and his home and he hadn't noticed how much those secrets weighted on him. War was still far from ending, but he truly hoped one day he could sit with his friends and people on Lumen again and recall this time as old tales of war.


	35. Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just another day between those two friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BONUS! I just had an epiphany and had to write this or else my brain would fail me later.
> 
> It's just a little peek at the (deceased) royal family of Lumen.

"I remember the king was called Goldenray, the queen Gentlewind and the crown prince... Hmm sorry, I think I don't know." Nyx said apologetically.

"It's ok." Noah chuckled. "The royal family of Lumen liked to keep themselves in anonymity, that's why only the king and the queen names were known outside Lumen. Izarion Lumen Goldenray, Izail Lumen Gentlewind... Those were they full names after ascending the throne... My father looked like he was close to his mid-thirties in the Lunarien standards, but he was more than ninety years old since our race takes much longer to age, I look a lot like him actually, our skin is colorless, white hair, the same eyes... I mean, my real appearance."

He said remembering he was under a spell. "Mom was considered the most beautiful woman of Lumen, and it wasn't just because she was the queen! Her hair was very long the color of a deep brown and though her skin was pale, she looked like she was blushing all the time haha! Her face was heart shaped and her eyes were so gentle, of the color of the night sky..." Noah stopped for a while in deep thought. "My older brother's name was Iz Lumen Crystalblade. He looked a lot with mother, same eyes, same hair, even the length! But his personality was closer to father... He was the funniest person I can think of! He was also the best sword fighter of the court, just below my father and Ezerion."

His eyes were distant while talking about his family, the shadow of a smile haunting his face. "And he was just thirty at that time, he looked a bit older than me now... He was a genius with his sword! I'm sure that if he had lived some more years..." Pain crossed Noah's expression, but he didn't stop. "I'm sure he would have turned the best sword master of the Triad." He sighed deeply before continuing. "Then there was the twins Kuat and Iae, they were nineteen at that time, they looked more or less like ten years old though. One the opposite of the other. Kuat had black hair and yellow eyes, he was big and chubby and had the ability to attract trouble like no one! Iae had white hair and dark blue eyes, he was smaller and slender, a trouble-solver haha! They didn't fight with the sword like our older brother, but they were powerful in their own ways... Kuat was as bright as our sun, always warm and cheerful while Iae was more like the soft glow of our moons, always calm and ready to help Kuat when he was in trouble, and not only him actually, I was a pest myself!"

Noah smiled at the memory. "And there was me and our little sister... Katherine. She too resembled our mother a lot, the same heart shaped face, in her case with a warm childish roundness to it, the same beautiful hair... but her eyes were the same of our grandmother, big beautiful green colored. She was a little bookworm, I was ten, very young and she was seven at that time, she looked like she was four though, yet more eloquent than you can ever imagine, when I was not with Kuat planning a new prank, I was with her reading or even just hearing her own stories. She was so mature for her age, but at the same time so innocent. Her stories were beautifully written, with so much emotion on each word..." Sadness crept, gripping his heart. "I'm sure her stories would had been famous..." Noah finished in a whisper.

Nyx gave him a soft pat on the back. "They sound like a wonderful family." She smiled softly at him. "I know it hurts to remember, but believe me, it's much worse to forget. They still live in your heart, so cherish those memories and never forget."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yisss Katherine is Nightlight's little sister, and Kuat and Iae are based on the twin deities that symbolize the sun and the moon in the Mamaiu mythology.


	36. The Truth Behind the Shadows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Looks like soon the war against the shadows will reach it's peak, will they be able to fight against them?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As a side note to make things more clear, since Noah has technically two names and so has Nyx, when they are talking with each other they might use their real names, but I'll keep referring to them as Noah and Nyx in the narration to make things a bit easier for me.
> 
> And thank you very much for reading, I hope you all are liking! :D

That morning when Noah woke up, he had a strange feeling, a year had passed since his first battle in the moon Luna, but it did not seem so, it was like time had simply skipped to this moment, why would he feel like that? And there was also that name - Jack, no matter what happened or what he was doing, he was always aware of this name, and sometimes he felt like _he_ was this Jack.

_It's so weird._

But there was nothing he could do about it, so as long as he was busy, his mind wouldn't go back at those strange thoughts. He was faced with way more urgent problems.

"Nyx, can I have a little chat with you? In a more private place if possible." Noah said in a low voice, she was leaving the meeting room, lately it seemed that was all she was doing, and with good reason, the Dream Pirates were being much more aggressive this last year and a full fledged attack was headed to Lunarien. All the remaining colonies of Pookan and Lunarien were lost, even those outside the Triad domains, nine in total, more than twenty thousand lives lost to the Shadows, Luna was completely devastated as well, with luck they were able to evacuate everyone before the attack, but the lunar base was completely destroyed three months before Noah's first combat.

"Sure." She said, leading the way to a less crowded place.

Noah was part of the Ripper Squad for a year already and in that short span of time he easily reached the position of First Sergeant and the squad second leader, his other battles were more difficult than his first one, but he also improved at each combat, in the last colony that was attacked by the Dream Pirates and it's shadow creatures, he alone was able to obliterate at least one hundred enemies, they all fell by Noah's Staff - which he also has improved tremendously. He was even awarded by the Tsar himself (though not personally) with a Moon Beam Spear because of this feat, for his surprise the spear was way more balanced than his previous staff and much more resistant than the common weapons, it was white and silver colored with a blue crystal as it's blade and a spiral in its bottom, making he even more powerful with this new addition.

"Emily..." Noah started when they arrived at a secluded space, they started to use their real names when alone. _We're friends, and I hate that name, Nyx._ Was her answer when he asked why. "I know something is happening and I also know is a military secret... but-"

She stopped him mid-sentence. "I can't." She knew he would ask her to tell him, but what she didn't expected was that he already had an idea of what was going on.

"They are looking for her, aren't they?" Noah said bluntly crossing his arms and raising one eyebrow in challenge.

"How...?"

"I'm not dumb, I never saw the Dream Pirates so desperate in all my life, and believe me I saw them in their worst. The official information about seven years ago was that General Kozmotis Pitchiner with the help of the Tsar Lunar Lunanoff X completely obliterated the Shadows Leader, weakening their power significantly and turning the shadows mortal beings, capable of being destroyed by Tear Crystals, Golden Scales and most of the Triad affinities, and they indeed weakened, but your father disappearance always bugged me and the lack of information about him makes the whole situation way more suspicious. I also know that you know something, the very thing that it's missing here for me to understand their behavior. Our enemies aren't mindless creatures, they are capable of creating strategies and even if they do lost many at each battle against Lunarien's force, they hardly lose, if Malice was really dead, do you think they would still have the will to fight so fiercely, Emily, with so much patience? I saw how much they revere her, I also saw her power over those creatures, I am _sure,_ if she, by any chance had fallen that night those things would rather throw themselves full force against Lunarien to avenge her and even if they were completely destroyed they would make sure to destroy all of us in the process."

Nyx sighed deeply and looked at Noah with tired eyes. "You are really of another caliber, you know that right?"

"I inherited my father's cunning nature." He answer with a half smile. "I would hate to use my status to have the information I need, so I'll rely on our friendship first, but just to remember I'm a little desperate to understand in which situation we are in."

"Ha! After renounce your rightful kingship for so long, now you want to use it? Think better kid." She said slightly irritated, but softened after a few seconds of silence. "However... since you relied on our friendship first, and will find out the truth anyway, why not I be the one to bestow you with the sad truth, right?" She sighed again. "You are right, Malice was not dead that night. The story is long though, let's sit."

They walked a long way in deep silence, after getting out of the building they headed to one of the nearby parks, the city the headquarters were located wasn't big, it's name was Lyn and was very peaceful and calm, the impression was that the world was never going to change there, almost like a dream. Of course, if not by the huge fortress that was the HQ.

"This peace... It won't last Nightlight." Nyx words were filled with sadness and he couldn't reply her, because in his heart he knew it was true. They sat at one of the empty benches and he waited for her to speak first. "My father..." She started. "He is a very gifted man, but he never liked violence, much less battles, he is a very kind person and his favorite hobby is to build little things. Have you ever heard of the grand watchmaker Kozmo?"

The question took Noah by surprise. "Yes, of course, he was famous even in Lumen, my mother always wanted one of his trinkets, but he died two years before I was born, if I'm not wrong."

"Yes, he did. You are younger than me then, I'm relieved." Nyx chuckled, but not for long, when she spoke again her face was filled with grieve. "He was my grandfather." Nyx said looking at the bluish grass below her feet.

"Wah, I... am speechless actually." Noah said with his mouth slightly open.

"Father resembles a lot my grandfather, he was also a pacifist, but sadly a peaceful life doesn't seem to be the fate of our family." She sighed. "When Lunarien's shield failed twenty six years ago, I was just one year old, so I don't remember, but we lived in Eterna city at that time, right below the ripple. My mother and father were only nineteen years old and were traveling with me to receive the Sain'ts blessing at Mindra, but all my grandparents were there, Kozmo Valas and Miriade Pitchiner my father's parents and Lui Liandre and Mist Brii my mother's parents."

Noah's eyes widened. "Don't tell me that Miriade is...?"

"Yes, she's was the sole survivor of the Eterna Massacre and also the leader of the first Special Squad. She was a strong woman, but also kind. She used to tell me stories of how much everyone of our family fought with her because of her decision to enter the army, but it was exactly that, that saved her and also..."

"Her unique affinity." Noah completed.

"Yes. But her affinity wasn't something only she had. The affinity to control the shadows... this was a feared and powerful magic, that only those with Pitchiner blood could inherit, normally the affinity skip a generation, but this time she and my father both inherited this power, skipping me, luckily I was blessed with my other three grandparents powers... Weather, wind and nature affinities. My father started to train with grandmother after the disaster and actually got very good at using his affinity, even leaving his profession as a watchmaker and also joining the army, my mother though..." She sighed again, a painful expression on her face. "When grandmother died at the Battle of the Endless Sea, father started to look ways to control the enemy shadows with his powers, he and grandmother already had theories about how to do it, but they could never actually put it in practice. While father was looking for ways to defeat the Triad enemies, mother entered a state of deep depression and stopped talking, even with me... We tried to cheer her the best we could, but nothing seemed to work... It was at that time that my powers started to grow almost uncontrollably and I and my father decided that the best solution for me to control them was to join the academy. I... I think that was the last straw for her, the next day she left me and my father without a word, she simply walked away and never came back. Father tried to contact her after this, but she always refused to talk to us, always."

A painful silence fell between the two of them, he had suffered a lot, but Nyx didn't had an easy life either, those creatures... how many lives they have destroyed?

"Seven years ago though, was when father finally completely dominated the technique he and grandmother theorized." Her mood got slightly better when she started to talk about the incident and her voice was full of pride. "But the secret that was kept from the public is that what he managed to do wasn't kill Malice, but actually seal her..." And she turned somber again. "Inside his body."

Noah eyes widened.

"He knew it when he decided to trap her, you know? He knew the only way to seal her was within himself and he not only did it, he also absorbed half of her force... This endless army we have been fighting for seven years is just half of the real force of that monster, half of the force and weakened." She leaned on the bench and looked at the sky, her expression was tired, her silver eyes reflecting the blue of the sky. "And he is still there, he, Malice and more than a thousand souls. He is still fighting them, converting them to his side to fight her."

Noah was silent, looking to Nyx face with a terribly sad expression. Her father...

"I was right then." He said.

She looked at him in confusion.

"Your father is really a hero."

Nyx smiled at his words. "You're right."

"But, is he still in Lunarien then? That's why the Shadows are launching their last attack, isn't it?"

"No and yes." Nyx said, her voice even lower this time. "After he absorbed Malice and it's shadows, the Tsar was able to send him to... Nether."

Noah almost fell when listening to Nyx's words. "Isn't that place...?"

"Yes, not even the shadows would dare to go close to that planet." A smirk appeared in her mouth. "The black hole the planet orbits can block any energy signal Malice could send to her minions, and Nether is even more heavily protected than Lunarien after my father was sent there. He is also..." She looked back at the sky again, her expression unreadable. "He is also locked in a white room, the light there is so strong that his power is completely nulled. With Malice trapped in a powerless body she can't do anything aside to fight against him only with her will, it's been seven years Nightlight, seven years and my father didn't lost himself to her." A smile appeared in her face. "Not only that, he was able to convert half of the souls she enslaved to his side as well."

The admiration Noah had for General Kozmotis was already high, but hearing this story, the true story behind the events, told by his daughter, Noah was even more impressed.

"Malice was trapped in Lunarien and since then her presence wasn't felt anymore by her Shadows, but even if they can't say where she is, they know she isn't dead. That's why even after so long, they still fight against us, they think that she's still trapped here." Nyx said in a dark tone.

"The problem is that they are getting impatient, angry even. They completely destroyed all of our forces outside Lunarien and now are heading it's attack at our home." Noah said. "We are really in trouble, aren't we?" His voice was filled with sadness. "Releasing Malice would be our doom, not releasing her..."

"Only make the Shadows angrier..." She sighed. "Since I already told you so many confidential information, let me fill you with a little more." She said with a sad smile. "The meetings, they are all about methods of world-wide evacuation."

That... Noah knew it already, not that anyone told him that, but considering their situation, he thought something like that was going to happen sooner or later. "I imagined it was something similar."

"Smart kid." Her eyes were sad when she said the next sentence. "The first ships to depart will be the ten Falling Stars with five thousand people each ship, then the two Golden Meteors with most part of the population of the planet, two million people in each one, and finally, the Moon Clipper with all the orphan children and the Tsar, roughly two thousand of people... all civil personnel will be put in cryogenic slumber. A third of the army will go with the ships for protection and..."

"The rest will stay and fight." Noah said finishing Nyx's phrase.

"Yes, the rest will stay and... fight."

"Think positively, you won't need to restrain yourself in battle and I will be able to test out this new shiny weapon I gained from the Tsar." Noah said with a smile, trying to look cheerful. "Let's make this last battle so hard for those creatures that they will think twice before messing with us. Let's make them remember."

Nyx smiled sadly. "You would be a good king Nightlight. I'm sure of that."

"Ha! I don't think so." He smiled and got up. "You know what you should do, before we battle Emily?" Noah had a devious smile on his face.

"What?" She asked suspicious.

"Confess to Gorgon." He said bluntly with a poker face and arms crossed.

And she really didn't expected it!

"Wha- How?!" She was super red now. "I never showed even a hint of-"

"So my guess was right! Hahaha!" He stepped a little far away from her to escape the possible violent reaction, but she only got up and laughed.

"You little..." They were heading back to the HQ now. "You are right. I don't have hopes to live through this battle, it would be a waste to die without even saying my feelings. And screw the army's rules! We're all going to die anyway!" She said more determined than sad.

"That's the spirit!" Noah said laughing, but deep down a crushing sadness was overflowing from the depths of his heart. He didn't want to die, he didn't want to see so many lives being lost.

 

 


	37. Will I Ever Forgive Myself?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Awakening from a long slumber, a powerful Celestial is back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back at the present, this chapter is by a "new" character perspective, I hope you all like! ^^

How many years he was asleep?

Decades?

Centuries?

Or a millennia?

He could not remember.

However it was not important, no matter how long his body was asleep, his mind was always aware of that beautiful planet and all the blooming life down there. That tiny blue sphere, with a so young yet smart race as the potential rulers - the humans... and also an infinity of Spirits and immortal beings.

When Lunar opened his eyes, the entire ship shined alight with the awakening of his Moonbeams.

His capsule opened and through the mist his small body emerged, welcomed by his loyal servants made of light. Lunar walked slowly, feeling each limb, learning all his movements again after so long without using a body. He looked at his reflection on the mirrors of his room.

"I won't ever change, will I?" His voice was sad.

The same childish voice, the same light blond curly hair falling like a golden waterfall through his face, the deep blue eyes and fair skin, the small hands and short stature... An old powerful being, forever trapped into the body of an eleven years old kid. The age he ascended and became a Celestial.

The youngest ever known.

He changed his clothes to his old ones, from the time he was a Tsar, a white and gold robe, with beautiful details of dream sand and stars, and the fallen Triad symbol below his neck, a blue triangle with a golden "T" in the middle.

He run a hand on his hair and breathed deeply, ever so slowly he expanded his energy dominion, an imperceptible layer made of his own energy that could trace anything that was inside, eventually the whole Moon Clipper was covered and he detected where his visitor was, fading in a white glow of light and reappearing right behind his old friend.

"Sandy." He said when the golden figure turned to look at him. "It's been so long..." His voice was melodic and though he was happy to see him, there was always a sad tone in each word, something that always accompanied him ever since when he lost everything.

 _Dear Tsar Lunar, I knew you would be awake._ Sandy said through his telepathy bowing slightly.

"I'm not a Tsar anymore Sandy, you know it. Please there's no need for formalities." He smiled to his friend and walked in his direction pulling Sandy a bit since he was in his adult form and giving him a warm hug. "I'm glad you're fine. Let's go to the Observatory, you know I love that place."

They teleported to the Observatory, a big white room filled with a lot of computers and an enormous telescope in the middle, like the rest of the ship little and big Moonbeams were all around illuminating and cleaning the place.

Lunar looked through the telescope for some minutes in peaceful silence until speaking again.

"I felt him Sandy." He stopped looking at Earth and looked at his friend's eyes. "He's finally back." A sad smile formed in his lips. "You know right? That's why you came to me, to be sure."

 _I'm sorry... Even though I'm older than you, my powers are not even close._ Sandy looked sad, but hopeful at the same time.

"This is not something to ask sorry for, my friend!" Lunar smiled even more, this time a happy one. "Another old friend is back... He is really something, a Spirit that lost completely it's form is reduced back at a normal soul, it normally takes much longer than mere ten thousand years to be able to be reborn, and to turn into a Spirit again! But it's about Nightlight we are talking about." He chuckled at the memory.

 _So... It's really him..._ Sandy had a smile on his face, but his eyes were teary. _He really changed. I couldn't recognize him, not until now, when his energy started to wave between his old self and now. But..._

"Something happened?" Lunar asked after seeing the worried expression of Sandy.

 _It's complicated._ Sandy sighed. _He awakened as a Spirit again in a little less than two years, and... You can't guess who found him._ A sad smile was on Sandy's face.

"Oh dear friend, I can and I will." Lunar said with a grin that made him only look even more childish. "It was Pitch, am I right?"

 _How...?_ Sandy asked surprised.

"These two are bound to be, Sandy." Lunar's eyes were bright and full of wonder. "They souls seek for each other in an eternal dance, older than time. They are like the day and the night, two souls born from the same light, soul mates for eternity. I just feel sad that they had to go through so much to finally be able to be together."

_But Tsar... Wasn't Jack there, when..._

"Jack?" Lunar asked, but he understood before Sandy could explain. "Oh, it's his new name." He said to himself. "I know what you are going to ask... And I understand your concern. But you don't have to worry, my dear." He said smiling. "That is the price we pay for living through eternity, memories are our most beautiful treasures, but also the only things that can break us." He looked at the ceiling in deep thought. "They have to go through this, not only Nightlight, I mean, Jack, but Pitch as well. It's about time for them to remember that day, not as a tragedy, but as the most beautiful sacrifice someone had ever done, for them both." There was an old wisdom echoed in each word the child in front of Sandy was saying.

 _I... wish I could do something for them._ Sandy said sadly.

"You don't have to worry, they will be fine. I can feel that Jack didn't fully recovered his memories of the time he was Nightlight yet, but it will be soon. And I can also feel that that terrible creature still lurks the corners of the Earth." Lunar's tone got darker at his final words. "My Moonbeams will descend to Earth once again and will aid you and the Guardians at the search of that monster, when time comes I'll also be there for you all."

 _Sir..._ Sandy was speechless.

Lunar chuckled. "I don't understand why only I am treated that way, when we have two more kings between us."

 _What?_ Now Sandy was totally confused.

"Nightlight never accepted it, but he is- was... The rightful king of Lumen, also the last one of his race." Lunar's chest hurt at the memory, they lost so much...

 _WHAT?! Oh God! And I always teased him! Why he never told anyone?!_ Sandy's sand was going crazy flashing a thousand symbols above his head.

"Haha! Don't worry, he made me swear never tell anyone as well, he never liked being treated like he was royalty."

 _Wait, but you said two kings, if he was the last one of his kind, the other one is a pooka, right? But the only pooka left is..._ Sandy eyes widened. _But he always told us that he was born on the ship and only survived because his parents put him on a escape pod before the ship was attacked by the Dream Pirates._

"Yes, and he's the one and only son of Edur Aster Bunnymund. The most vicious yet noble king Pookan ever had, also their last one." Lunar face was sad, his shoulders heavy. "I knew it because Edur sent a message for me seconds before their ship was attacked... 'Please, save my son.' and all I could do was arrive there too late to save them, like always."

 _Tsar..._ Sandy could feel the crashing sadness spreading, would Lunar ever forgive himself?

"I'm sorry, I just need some time alone, would you mind to check the Moonbeams for me?" Lunar smiled for Sandy, but it was a sad one.

_Sure..._

When Sandy left the room, the young old Tsar looked at Earth once more... There was so many people there... So much life... Just like his old home... His old home that he failed so miserably to protect.

And while he looked at Earth, the image blurred, not because of the lenses, but because of his tears, tears filled with the most painful of his memories, tears filled with regret and eternal sadness.


	38. Allies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to gather allies.
> 
> The more wicked the merrier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short chapter, just to say I'm alive (and working on the next one), and I have to admit that I love to write from her POV. Because... EVIL. XD

The cracking sounds of bones resonated through the dark cave, accompanied by the sickly and gross slurps of raw meat being chewed.

"Boooooored...." The voice of a teenage girl echoed, giving a strange impression to the heavy atmosphere of the place.

"This new body is quite a cutie, though." Malice said with an unearthly chortle. She was sitting in one of the many stones of the place, "wearing" the body of a teenage girl, long black hair, pale skin, big beautiful eyes and a tender face, she was probably a beauty when she was alive, but now was nothing but a dead blood covered vessel, red cruel eyes glowing in the dark of the cave.

Under her, the floor and the walls were covered with rotten corpses and splattered blood, blood and filth everywhere. Lurking even deeper in the dark hole, moaning shadows crawled relentlessly, without a purpose or destination, just broken corrupted souls, waiting eagerly for their master's orders.

"I'm still so weak..." Her voice sounded truly sad, if heard by an outsider no one could tell it was the voice of an evil being.

"The way I am, I'm bound to lose again." Different than most part of the time, Malice's voice and emotions were very steady, like another personality altogether, the always present bloodlust was completely subsided and if not by her surroundings and... diet, she was acting almost like a normal person.

"Allies. That's what I need." The shadows reacted to her words, squirming and crawling and moaning in the dark cave. Malice got up and threw the piece of meat she was eating, a cold understanding seemed to awake by the glow of her eyes and just like the cold facet appeared the insanity crashed back with full force in a wicked and dark laugh, capable of giving goosebumps even to the soul of the dead.

**"TimE tO gO HunTinG MwhAHaHaHAHAHA!!!"**

Her words echoed beyond the cave and through the woods, in a thousand defiled voices.

 


	39. Powerless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little chat between Noah and Gorgon.

"Hey! Noah!" Gorgon shouted from the other side of the HQ, a big smile on his furry face. Noah turned to his former teacher, he couldn't contain himself and ended up smiling as well.

"Hey! I was looking for you-" But before Noah could finish, Gorgon jumped close and slapped his back with so much force that he almost fell on the ground.

"Ouch! You shoud be thanking me you big ball of fur!" It was supposed to sound threatening, but he ended up laughing instead.

"You are right!" Gorgon's face was illuminated with happiness. "You are going to be the one to bring the soul gems! You better prepare yourself, because the ceremony will be in two days!" Gorgon said, grabbing Noah by the head and giving him a noogie.

"What?! It hurts Furball!" Noah said trying to disentangle himself from the pooka, but failing so the only thing he could do was laugh.

When Gorgon freed him they both were laughing out loud, in Noah's mind, at least in that moment, war was something distant.

"You knew it, don't you?" Gorgon asked with a half smile.

"You are too obvious Furball." Noah was the only one to call Gorgon like that, but the pooka didn't seem to mind, actually he sounded very happy when Noah started to call him that way (it was to irritate him at first, but it ended up as a nickname).

"But Nyx... I never... I never thought I had a chance... and here we are!" Gorgon said scratching his ear and though not visible because of the fur, Noah was sure he was blushing.

"She wasn't obvious, but she always glanced at you from the distance or when you were not looking. I just didn't said anything because I thought you two were going to notice sooner or later." Noah chuckled. " But to think she would be the one to confess! You are really slow!" He laughed at his own words. "Are you two sure about the soul gems? Normally the one to bring them are the parents or a close relative."

"Haha! You know about her parents, right? And I also don't have anyone from my family alive. You are like a little brother to us both, also you're the one who helped us get together and my best student, don't forget." He said smiling. "Accept it, for us."

"Alright, alright." Noah smiled. "It'll be an honour." He said, doing the Lumen signal of friendship and respect, a half bow with three fingers placed in his heart.

"Hey... Isn't that...?" Gorgon said realizing it.

"Yes, I'm actually Lumen." They were basically alone and Noah was tired of hiding his origins, of denying his customs, Gorgon was a trustworthy friend, so why hide such a thing? His only regret is that he didn't revealed it sooner. The future was something unknown either way...

"Gosh! That explains why you're so good, I heard that Lumens even though pacifists, they have legendary fighters." Gorgon said with a smile, but his face turned serious when he continued. "Hey, can we have a talk? Outside would be better."

"Sure, but lately even here is almost desert... With the Golden Army organizing the evacuation of the planet half of the population have already departed..." Noah said trying to sound casual, but sadness still leaked in his words.

The huge fleet of Shadows was traveling through space in a relatively slow speed compared to the Triad ships, but the quantity was... Immeasurable. It was the same main force that consumed Lumen and Pookan, completely swallowing both planets. When their leader was trapped by Lunarien their force weakened and they numbers diminished considerably, or at least that was what the Triad thought... But throughout the years, even though they became mortal creatures, their numbers started to grow once again. No matter how many battles was won, ten others was lost for each success... and eventually the Shadows outnumbered the forces of the Triad once again.

Would they all be able to win such a battle?

Noah wished so.

The two of them got out and Gorgon looked around to make sure no one was around.

"Noah..." His voice was low and sad, his bright mood completely gone. "I need you to promise me that no matter what, you will protect Emily in my place."

Noah felt a twinge of pain, of course he would! But, why was Gorgon asking such a thing?

"In ten days the Reaper Squad will depart to Nether." Gorgon said with a sad smile.

"What?!" Noah almost raised his voice, but controlled it in the last moment.

"She told me not to tell you, she knew you would be upset. But... I think it's better that way, there at least you two have a chance." His voice was sad, but his face was placid.

Noah couldn't find the right words, he paced here and there, one hand in his hair and the other on his waist.

"You already know the answer, Gus." Noah used Gorgon's real name, his voice was filled with sadness and his heart tormented by the unfairness of their fates. "I hate this god damn war." His eyes got teary, but not only because of sadness, but also because of the boiling anger growing inside of him. "Why... Why you must be a sacrifice? Why so many lives have to be lost like that? Just... Waiting their funerals... WHY?!" Noah stopped walking and dropped his head in defeat.

"You already know the answer." Gorgon said with a sad chuckle. "Thank you, for being angry in my place... and for everything my friend." Gorgon placed a hand at Noah's shoulder and looked him in the eyes. "Even if I die, I'll be alive in the hearts of those who remember me. Please protect her in my place when the time comes, you are the one I trust the most."

Noah nodded in silence and they stayed outside for a while more, sitting in the blue grass looking at the peaceful sky side by side.

Even though Noah never showed it much, he really cared for his friends. He had so few of them, Ray, Gorgon and Nyx were the closest ones, he was able to convince Ray to go in the evacuation ship, but he couldn't do anything to save Gorgon...

And that, that hurted the most.


	40. Devour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Which will be the creatures that Malice will seek out?

In between the rifts of dimensions, where no living soul has ever reached, lies a creature as old as Earth itself.

And I? You may ask... I'm the void itself, just an eternal silent observer.

Scally and long, so very long, a gigantic serpent-like monster, as much beautiful as frightening crawls.

Trapped there for millions of years, blind, weak and hungry, so so hungry... that for more than it can remember, it has been consuming itself, cursing the gods and the heavens, and more than all, the one that had trapped it there. Crawling in the dark, dump and hot abysses of this god forsaken place.

No matter how much it eats itself it never dies... there's no end for its suffering, an endless hunger and above all a deep-seated hatred, so profound and corrosive that in its worst moments can make it regain it's former glory.

This nameless monster, that had for a long time given up of his fate, letting itself being consumed by its own emotions, hears, for the first time after an eternity of hell...

"Hello little one..." Says a hollowed voice. "It's been sooo long... sooooo long... I think it's time to get you out of that prison..."

A tiny spark of hope, for a second all the hatred melted away, but just for a second.

_Freedom?_

Even blind the creature sensed something strange, how could something, anything be capable to reach such a place? They were so deep that not even immortal creatures could be able to reach...

No creature, except the one that imprisoned it there.

_Abaddon._

The personification of destruction and chaos. The one that obliterated and consumed its own kind.

_Khaos._

Could it be?

"You reek of weakness..." The voice of the creature was a nothing but a whisper, echoed in an old lost tongue.

"Hmm... I can't refute that. So many things happened after I left..." A hint of emotion could almost be heard in the voice, but then, it turned hollowed again. "So many things, sire."

A twinge of pain crossed the creature's body, stronger than the hunger and it's injuries.

_Sire._

Was it a curse? 

"It's not a curse." The voice responded reading the creature's feelings. "You're not at fault. No one was. I am just what I am."

A long silence fell and stretched, then the hollowed voice talked again.

"I'm sorry you had to be the one to raise such heinous creature as I am, but you know, I, the core of this cluster of condemned souls only survived until now because of you... And now... **We CaN FiNaLLy bE ToGEtheR foRevER!** "

And then everything was consumed by an even deeper darkness than the one the old serpent had lived so far.


	41. Nether

Nether was a dark, tiny, hardly detectable prision-planet located at the edges of the Triad territories, orbiting a relatively small black hole at a safe distance, there was no daylight and the atmosphere of the planet was entirely rebuild by the Triad in the past, when the federation was in it's peak. The population was made of roughly ten thousand soldiers and four thousand prisoners, with the ship's crew, a thousand more would join their ranks, half of them Special Squad Members.

Nyx was beside Noah, her expression was placid, but her eyes were red, she probably cried all night in Gorgon's arms before leaving.

Five days dating, eight days married and soon she would also be a widow... If Noah could forsee this when he met Gorgon and Nyx he would have helped them sooner, giving them a little more time to be together.

But no one could see the future. A little more than a year ago everyone thought they were going to win against the shadows when Zaion, another alliance close to the Triad dominions declared they would help them... but they never appeared. The leaders of the army and the council of the Tsar suspected that their forces were attacked by the Shadows or another enemy and could never arrive, there was no evidence, but after their last signal announcing their departure there was no more contact from them, no matter how much they tried.

Another alarming fact was about the evacuation ships.

Lunarien was completely evacuated, only selected soldiers were still on the planet to stay at the final battle and wipe out as much of the Shadows as possible... before... killing themselves in order to not be swallowed by them and turning into mindless puppets.

Noah's heart ached.

There was also another reason they stayed, in Lunarien there was the biggest and most refined detection system ever created by the three races, and with it they could guide the ships through space escaping the enemy's army, the big mass of shadows that was heading to Lunarien wasn't their only force, and to be truly safe they needed to get out of the Triad territory and enter Bravia Space, a huge star cluster with many sentient stars that could protect them at least until the ships could reassemble and find allies to help them rebuilt once again.

But three days later after the last ship departed, two ships lost contact completely, including the Tsar's ship the Moon Clipper.

In two days Lunarien was going to be under siege and... they didn't know for how long the shields on the planet would last.

Sadness was something palpable on their ship, the premise of a future, even for them, was so dim... And even if they somehow managed to fool the Shadows, they were doomed to live in a dark exiled planet with their hearts full of grief and guilt for leaving their comrades behind in a battle meant to be a sacrifice...

When the ship arrived, the warden, a man named Lionel welcomed the crew, explained a few rules and showed their future accommodations, giving them one day to rest before designating them to their new positions. The whole place was dark and gloomy and to make it worse an eerie mist was always crawling at the edge of Umbra, the name of the fortress-prision main building. The only glimpses of light were from the hive-like heavy shield that covered the planet, also keeping the atmosphere breathable, but it was so faint that was barely visible.

Noah's was in his new uncomfortable bed, his eyes locked at the ceiling but unfocused, he was tired, but sleep wasn't even close to reach him. His thoughts trailed to his old home, to Lumen... There night was also endless, but it's beauty was incomparable with the gloom atmosphere of Nether... He thought about his family, his people, about his friends... Then it was back at Lunarien, all the things he went through, all the experiences he had. Lunarien turned out to feel like a second home, and now it was going to be consumed, just like Lumen, just like Pookan.

"Are we truly doomed?"

His voice was nothing but a whisper, heavy with sadness and a twinge of despair. He wanted to be strong, he pretended to be strong, but reality was that he was scared and unbearably sad...

_Why us? What have we done to deserve it all? What any of us did?_

For the first time since the destruction of his planet, tears escaped his eyes, as fast as they appeared they stopped and Noah turned around on his bed, touching his head on the wall and closing his eyes, forcing himself to sleep.

_I can't feel anything now, it's not the time to break apart. Be strong._

And with this last thought, he finally went to sleep.


	42. Shadows Rising

Noah eyes opened with the light knocks on his door, he took a few seconds to remember where he was, he didn't sleep well, but at least he wasn't feeling so drained anymore.

"Yes?" Was his groggy answer after looking at the digital clock on his wall and noticing that it was still not time to wake up.

"It's me." Nyx said at the other side of the door, her voice just a whisper.

Noah got up and opened the door, he was a bit surprised to have such a late visit, but when he noticed how dark was her expression he understood almost immediately.

"Lunarien fell." Her voice was even lower, she was staring at the floor, hands closed tight. "They arrived earlier than expected, the detection system failed, the shields failed three hours after the Shadows arrival..." Her expression turned angry then, her knuckles were almost white. "They're all dead. All of them, they could barely fight back." Her voice wavered.

For a second Noah thought she would cry, but for his surprise it was from his eyes that the tears dropped. Nyx expression softened when she noticed, but the sadness in her eyes was as deep as the tears from the boy in front of her.

She pulled him in a soft hug, and with it, the last straw of his self control broke and he started sobbing frantically. Nyx was taller than him and with Noah crying like that he looked even smaller, even younger. He couldn't even return the hug back, his arms and whole body was numb, all he could feel was the resurfacing emotions that were for so long repressed, all the pain, all the sadness and above all the slow freezing sensation caused by all of them, touching his heart like a curse. They stayed like that for a while, until his tears dried up and only a mourning sadness was left.

"Better?" She asked in a sad tone, one of her hands still in his shoulder.

"I don't think I will ever be." Noah's voice was hoarse and broken, nothing but a whisper. "None of us will." It was such a sad yet absolute statement, echoed from his very soul.

Nyx eyes were understanding and sympathetic, not even her could deny his words.

She left some time later, their shifts would soon start, but they would meet again since they were both assigned to guard the prisoners from the same area.

Noah was still shaken and numb, he thought he was ready, he knew it would happen, but knowing it didn't helped him at all. Nyx was stronger than him, so much stronger. Even though they have lived almost the same amount of time, he knew his mind was still the one of a teenager, just like his body.

How would he ever fulfill Gorgon's promise if he was so weak? Yes, he learned how to fight, he was good at it, but his emotional was so wrecked...

His mind wasn't strong enough. Not yet, but how could he ever expect it to be? Losing everything he loved over and over again, haunted by death and destruction and being engulfed by this endless war... He didn't know how to became stronger.

He was pulled out of his self-contructed spiral of despair by the alarm of the clock, indicating it was time to go, he changed his clothes without even noticing and when he was going out a blue screen popped open in the back of his door with the news about Lunarien. He scrolled it down without reading, until he reached the end where in bigger ominous dark red letter was written.

"Half of the Shadows fleet is now headed to the direction of Nether. It's not certain if the enemy knows the location of the prision-planet, but despise that, all security protocols will be activated. All personnel required to carry energy weapons, tear blades and affinity enhancers all the time."

A cold hand grabbed Noah's heart and he felt despair trying to infiltrate in the cracks of what was left of his hope. He shook the feeling away by breathing deeply and focusing his mind in other things, like those affinity enhancers. He heard of them in Lunarien, but they were so rare there that was almost impossible to put his hands on one exactly because they were all exported to Nether, his teacher Zo'har once told him, they could awake dormant affinities and enhance awakened ones to at least ten times the power of the holder.

 _"And legend says..."_ Noah remembered the serious yet warm voice of Zo'har saying. _"That if the latent powers of the holder surpass the capacity of enhancement of the stone... you can die... or... live forever."_

Something like a bad premonition perpetuated within the memory and instead of better, Noah felt even worse. He hurriedly get out of the room, he was late already, and run to the main hall of Umbra to start his shift.


	43. Like a Bad Dream

The days for Noah passed excruciatingly slow and despise being able to talk with Nyx and Tyb in his free time, it was always hard to go through.

In the third day on the planet he received his enhacing stone, a strange dull glassy ball that fitted in his hand, at first he got really disappointed, but the more time he passed holding it, or just keeping it close to his body the stranger and otherworldly the little thing started to become, at his fifth day holding it, it was completely changed, even it's shape. It wasn't a ball anymore, it turned into a triangular form with hard edges of an albescent color with thousands of self-luminescent ice-colored dots that formed strange hypnotizing shapes like an ephemeral sand, the shapes often changing depending of the light, but more often than not resembling the cold yet amazing winds from his homeland.

At first he didn't felt anything different, like others claimed to feel when in contact with the stones, but slowly he noticed that his reflexes were getting better and better together with all his senses like hearing and smell. Honestly it wasn't what he expected, but he based his expectations on fantastic tales.

"I should have known better." He thought bitterly after acknowledging that those were all the changes that would happen, nothing more.

He still could feel that deep within his soul he was connected with the energies from the magical realm, but even with the enhancing stone in his hold, even when he was fully concentrated with it in his hands, he couldn't reach any of the affinities that he thought he had, like something or someone was yanking his hand when he tried to touch it.

It was frustrating and saddening at the same time...

A few days later, Nyx and Tyb were assigned with him to stay on guard on one of the lower cells, where the more dangerous criminals were located, Nyx was strangely excited and Tyb fidgeting more than his usual self when they met, but Noah's mind was still cloudy with everything, he was seeing the world through a fog, like a bad dream of some sorts and because of that he barely registered their strange behavior, much less wondered why they were acting like that.

He thought that having people beside him while on duty would make him concentrate better, but when he was finally assigned with someone he noticed that there was no difference, despise being aware of his surroundings on a instinctual level, his mind was still far away, trapped in a foggy world where his feelings were warped and mixed, affecting his sense of reality.

He didn't noticed the change his surroundings suffered until they were already very deep within the complex and the blinding white walls started to affect his vision, it took him a long while to understand where they were heading to and when he finally did his world entered in focus again like someone pulling him strongly to the ground.

 _He_ was there, right in front of them, Noah knew it when he saw with every fiber of his being.


End file.
